In the Demons' Hands:RE
by Hades the Scribe
Summary: Yokai Academy is a truly unruly place full of violence and a few transfer students don't help this at all. One happens to be an American who's crass, kinda dumb, and excessively violent the other an Angel sent to keep him in check and doing a poor job of it. lets see how the school handles the honored Phlebiac. M for Gore. Review or flame both welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Dream

The snow is a pure white for a night like tonight. It wasn't new fallen either, just another layer to already growing sheet. But it was white, unstained by pollution and under marred by treading feet. All but in one area of the forest was aglow with moon light. Black and Green Ash trees along with the White and Black oaks all covered in a glacial sheen of permafrost, refracting the light of the moon creating a somewhat peaceful yet ghostly appearance.

but the peace did not stay that way, a sharp Crack interrupted the calm echoing across the forest shaking the crystal veil of the trees ever so lightly until they settled down to the peaceful silence. But on a particular decrepit ash tree a good group of icicles sat patterned on the end of the tree, near them was a soft snow icicle that became loose, shaking from its harden cluster and falling to the snow covered ground below. It punctured deep into the blanket below seamlessly adding to expansive white sheet below. But the shock dislodge the soft coating instead exposing a crystal clear icicles just as hard, cold and sharp as the others it came from.

Not very far from the fallen icicle was the origination of the sharp sound. A large tree, wrapped in chains, black as space with large white markings and little red veins running down its side had lost a branch with three small healthy limbs attached to it. Upon hitting the ground did the small blimbs broke off. They fell a fair distance from each other landing In deep pockets of snow. The lightest of the three sticks, red like the veins of the black tree was soon picked up by a pure white Owl and taken far off In the distance to an unseen location. The other two were almost identical in shape and formation as the other though one was smoother than its counter part in exchange it looked the most beat up marred by a large crack that ruined it's other wise soft features.

A bat almost as dark as the tree came and plucked the limb from the ground, gently sinking large fangs Into the branch. It flew in the opposite direction of the Owl, off to an eloquently formed tree that sat short to the black behemoth that produced the stick. The last stick sat beneath the shadow of the tree and quivered. Below it popped a gnarled inhuman hand with four digits, three fingers and a thumb. It searched for the limb without truly giving itself away pawing viciously for the limb before nudging it ever so lightly. The hand snatched it up before attempting to drag it down below. The tree did not like this, unraveling it's chain it hit the ground striking the hand sending it down below and the stick up high. The single hand became several as they all went to the stick well the chain coiled like a striking serpent intent on protect this limb that in its tussle to be captured was becoming battered and bruised and was starting to break.

Dream End

"Marcello wake up! You'll be late to see Mr. Maulfick." an elderly female voice called from across a small house in Syracuse, New York. The room was bare, Spartan really. A few Journals and notebooks laid on a tiny dresser. Some clothes in a wicker basket. The bed was a large twin covered in Dark Purple and Grey sheets and covers. The occupant of said bed was lazily wrapped in his blankets, a mushroom of black curly hair spewed from the haphazard cocoon. The door opened revealing a elderly woman more on the weighty side in a lime green dress under a yellow apron her attire ended with black rain boots. Her curly snow white hair bunched around her hair like sheep's wool. On her face was a pair of small round yet incredibly thick glasses that hid what her eyes even looked like. She called again-

"Marcello Wicke if ya ain't outta this bed, You're not gonna to have enough time for breakfast. I made pancakes." she offered up. The mound moved around so excited wiggling slowly before comically exploding open. A young teenaged body streched. His body, slightly wider than average , cracked and moaned while bones realigned and muscles flexed. Shaggy neck length curly hair flopped around.

"OK(yawn)...I'm up." The elderly woman nodded his direction.

"Good now get up, get dress Mr. Simmons will be in shortly to pick you up."

"Yes Ma'am." He confirmed before laying straight back down. The snow haired woman sighed heavy reaching behind her back pulling a rolling pin from nowhere. She quickly smacked the dark skinned teen in the shoulder eliciting both a loud THWACK and a shrill Ow. Marcello rubbed the reddening spot. "What did I do?!" he whined.

"You're being a lazy bum, now move your hindquarters." she spoke with a heavy finality. The 15yro roared in a tired, mostly exaggerated way. "I'll have none of that now, get up." she left this time leaving the teen to dress for his meeting with the ultimate evil. He wished that was a joke. He got up from his bed and looked to his standing mirror and looked to himself. Marcello grabbed his hair and started making it pose see how to wear it settling in a wild afro ponytail. He flexed his muscles(the small amount that showed) then looked down to his stomach pinching it ,measuring, then frowned. But he stopped when he looked to the thing around his neck. A golden green skull badge with shining green pupils in pits of black. As creepy as it was it kept him calm and happy he flashed a smile to the mirror.

"Marc!" the Elderly voice rang. He rushed off now grabbing articles of clothing every which way which way till he settled on a light red shirt with black stripes and off white pants and white red tennis shoes. "Marc!"

"Coming!" he ran out the room. He moved quickly to the joint living room and dining room occupied by one sweet (yet violent) little old lady and a large 6'2 black man with a muscular frame and muscles for days. He wore a white t-shirt under a black jacket and a pair of black pants and boots. He currently sat down eating a stack of pancakes and a cup of coffee.

"Great as always Muriel." he compliments cutting once more into the stack for another slice.

"I'm glad you like it Mr. Simmons." she gave a sad smile. "No one but Marcello has been able to enjoy my cooking much since my late husband." Simmons nods sadly before cocking his head to the side.

"I never asked before but what's that kick at the end? I feel like I should know that taste." Muriel smiled widely.

"That's my secret ingredient." she announced proudly.

"What's the secret?" he asked amused.

"The secret is a drop of Vinegar." The buff black man stopped his jaws' menstration to comprehend what she said. He chewed a bit more before swallowing nodding at the small discovery. He noticed the teen come and sit down at the small square table, Muriel soon following with a golden stack of pancakes.

"Morning brat."

"Old Man."

"Marcello!" Muriel chided.

"Mr. Simmons." he loathed. "you're early." The older man nodded.

"Wanted to ride around about before taking you to Maulfick. Needed you to have a heads up on the meeting." the larger man starting getting up, waving to the Kindly old woman who began moving the plate. The teen did not move though instead he started digging into his stack of pancakes. "Coming brat?" Simmons questions stone faced.

"Eating." was the curt reply. His reward a sharp crack of a rolling pin over his knuckles. "Really!?" Marcello croaked rubbing his knuckles in comfort.

"I told you to get up earlier."

"He came early!"

"No excuse, grab the plate and go." blank faced he quickly cut up the cakes and drizzled some syrup over it. Before he left he did stop and give a quick one armed hug before following behind the man. The Morning sun hit his face like a slap arresting whatever sleepiness he had left and brutally seizing it from his mind. He observed the streets filled with so few people going to work and school. He himself didn't go to school... ever. He was considered a risk early on not that he ever minded. The fewer people he'd been forced to interact has left him lax and happy.

"Kid." Simmons called pointing to his car. A rather nice four door BMW series 6 coupe, colored black with red hub caps and white tribal marks. Rushing forward Marcello balanced the plate in one hand, opened the passenger door and slid right in, slamming the door in one fell swoop. "Watch it!" He yelled. Brat has no respect for anything, Just like the Clown. He felt a niggling in his head.

"That's mean." Marcello comments through a bite of pancakes. Simmons growled in annoyance.

"I told you not to do that."

"You pretty much broadcasted that, I did nothing wrong. Any psychic could pick that up like street trash." Marcello remarks a fairly innocent smile adorning his face. Innocent if any normal human beings smile stretched as far as his did.

"First, you're not a psychic. Second, you're face is shifting." Marcel stopped smiling and tossed a half empty plate into the back seat. "Watch it!" But the older man was ignored as the teen began flipping the visor to expose a mirror in which he started messing with his face seemingly pushing and trying to mentally concentrate on making his mouth a normal size. "You still having an issue with shifting, really?" He started pulling from the single story house that was similar in design to a small farm house.

"It's instinctual ok, my body wants to change but you know the necklace stops most of it." He argued. Messing with the tail of his lips,he pressed them into a small curve, his face settled in a friendly smile. "Better?"

"I guess. You still have that thing?"

"Yes, it comes with fond memories." The teen said wistfully.

"You gave those up remember, in exchange for a happier life, you even got a nice little size stock in Mammon's little company, plus a place not having to deal In hell's bullshit." Simmons growled at the very mention of Maulfick's real name.

"Then why do I keep remembering Shit!" He yelled eyes glaring fiercely his eye even shifting to a solid purple even oozing a purple vapor. "I had a dream about-" Marcello stopped his triage midsentence. His eyes cooled back to dark grey and the vapor faded to nothing around him. "Why-"

"I know the feeling Marc." Simmons comforted, the car stopped it's motion a red light blaring it's command of ceasing motion. "You get a bite, a nibble of who you once were and it gets yanked from you." The older man's face got steely. "You had a choice were as I didn't. Every time you're given the option of getting them back you back down." Light turned green "Now either take them back or accept the situation." Marcello smiled wearily.

"I'll pass."

"Good."

"Simmons?"

"What brat?"

"Can I have a Unit?" The teen asked. Simmons looked to the teen actually turning the car in the same direction. The car then sped up.

"Why would a "Phlebiac" need a suit?"

"Cause I wasn't allowed to develop my psychoplasm since I'm not directly a lined with hell. The only thing I can do is make claws and mess my face up. I can't change...I don't think I ever could. The necklace don't help either" He said in a forlorn manner. Then he immediately smiled. "Plus Leetha is awesome!" He said reaching to Simmons arm, touching his jacket that seemed to squirm under his touch. "She thinks it's a good idea."

"She said touch her again without permission you'll lose your hands." Simmons told. He laughed while Marcello snatched his hand away. The older man did frown though. "She did say that it be an interesting experiment to see what happens." The young man gave a pointed look.

"Experiment?"

"You'd be the first." Marcello smiled at the potential for the demonic suit. Then something clicked in his head.

"Wait, what did you want to tell me?" Simmons smiled while his eyes glowed with an eerie emerald.

Wolfram&Heart Development Corportation Top Floor

Mammon or Mr. Maulfick for mortals was a careful being. A fallen angel who gained much power within the realms of Hell and the expansive Multiverse when he had the time to reach for it. He was intelligent and manipulative to a T and grabbed for power only when it was certain it was his. He was not a chance taker, he rubbed the three scar marks over his left eye. A reminder from Albert Simmons, his chosen Hellspawn to bring forth the apocalypse instead brought forth a forced truce between Hell and Heaven. And while most Demons (and definitely quite a few Angels) were wrought with rage, Mammon sought this as a opportunity to expand pass this simple realm and enter new heights of power. He just needed a few good agents to explore these realms. The Fallen walked to an intricate silver mirrior.

Looking to his own reflection, sweeping back his oil black hair, brushing down down small pencil mustache and straightening his black suit. His pale skin shined with a lustrous glow. He could feel the runts rage approaching miles back. It made the the old fallen feel good inside when he elicits such reactions from those below him. Far below him. The rage suddenly skipped a few levels of the building slowed to a, halt skipped a few more then stopped again in a few moments. The rage was significantly less as now it seemed tired. Mammon frowned when he felt AL approach the teen from about 20 stories below. The Fallen felt the Hellspawn's Magic before he appeared in his office, teen held in hand by the collar of his shirt like a hand bag. The teen was breathing heavily, face while not perspiring, was red in color.

"You should practice more." Mammon adviced seriously. The fallen tilted his head to the older man. "Simmons." He got a nod in response.

"You...bastard." Marcel wheezed.

"I assume Simmons already told you of the school." He stated already knowing the answer.

"School!? Fucking School why!?" Marcello tore away from Al's grip, pulling himself up from the man's hand. The teen took several deep breathes. Mammon turned from his mirror to stare at the boy.

"Please watch your language, it's unnecessary." He chastised. He grabbed a few papers from his desk and handed them to AL. Sweeping through the stack, the spawn nodded before leaving the office door. "I simply have an assignment for you." Marcello smiled warily. An actual assignment? Now while Mammon was aligned with hell, he was all about personal gain. Meaning anything he did wouldn't lead him to the brothers. "Personally some school would be beneficial for you." The Fallen told the teen.

"I'm smart enough!"

"What's 4 times 13?" The ancient being asked.

"I said I was smart not a genius." Mammon put a hand to face. "What?"

"Look-" Mammon started. "Unlike your "Phlebiac brothers", you actually have something they don't. Do you know what that is." Marcello gave a questioning look. "You can adapt and grow. While yes your older brothers are strong and their overall teamwork is complimentary, they're honestly too stupid to be of any use, and Violator is too much of a loose cannon to even consider." Mammon walked to the teen who now stared hard at him. "And while more human than they ever were, you are unique."

"Unique?" Mammon gave a small smile.

"You have heart, which is more than enough to do almost anything! Even Simmons proved that."

"What does heart matter when I don't have the power to back it up?" The teen raged. His eyes turned blank white.

"I'll make you a deal. The memories you gave us have been producing some wonderful samples of Psychoplasm and Necroplasm. I'm willing to not only give you a good unit amount of both but even allow you more access to your natural power, But restricted."

"So I can use magic again?"

"Are you going to turn a city block into a Hellscape again."

"Accident... no I won't."

"Good. But I also have another stipulation." Marcello groaned. "I'm opening a Japanese branch of Wolfram&Heart while heaven gets a branch inside is being built nearby per the agreement between Hell and Heaven."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"You will be helping on the weekends when not in class." Mammon told. The dark teen glared suddenly.

"Wait Japan? I can't speak Japanese, you going to impart some knowledge on me? The language? Some Universal understanding spell? A magical maguffin?" The Fallen pulled out a Cigarette. Placing it in his mouth it lit itself, the smell of burning flesh spreading across the office room.

"Nope."

"Then how?"

"What does that Heart tell you?"

"Magic?" Marcello watched Mammon pulled a Grey backpack from behind his desk tossing it to the teen. "Ow shit!" Reaching into the bag he pulled a yellow book title "Japanese for Dummies" "I hate you."

"Noted, now go see Simmons. He'll fill you in on the school." Mammon turned around to his desk to grab some papers, feeling a piercing gaze on the back of his neck till the door slammed behind him.

"Smartest of them all and still stupid." Mammon groaned lowly. Kid had a good future if he could mold him right. He just needed him to learn certain things at some appropriate times and Bam, instant bloodshed and souls plus power. Mammon looked at the little flier that stated an invite to one Yokai Academy. He probably should have given it to the brat. Then again his discovery should be most gratifying.


	2. Chapter 2

On the plane to Japan an Hour out from Landing.

-Old Maaaan!? I need a recap-

-MrHellSimmons is online-

-Do I have to go?-

-yes-

-Fucking why!?-

-Cover story.-

-But uniforms?-

-Back in the office you said you liked it.-

-Sarcasm-

-No it wasn't. What don't you like about it?-

-The pants-

-Why?-

-The color was atrocious.-

-...-

-It's true-

-Was?-

-Yeah I made them Black-

-You wasted some power on fabric?-

-Yes:)-

-MrhellSimmons Has left chat-

-Asshole-

-MrhellSimmons Has joined chat-

-Don't push it-

-Sorry-

-MrhellSimmons Has left chat-

Marcello pocketed the phone in the aforementioned pants. Of the rest of the Uniform, only the white dress shirt and the Red tie worn loosely remained. He forsook the Emerald Green blazer for one simple reason,It was too much. He never liked going all out fancy. He enjoyed being as loose as possible, it fit his style more. Though on the eternal ride that this was taking over 22 Hours and being on it's final leg he got to thinking (Not studying like he was supposed to).

Would Muriel be okay without him? Simmons had told him they got her a new roommate, a young girl about 9 years old with some serious abandonment issues. Not his idea but it was something, she'd been lonely any company was good company. The plane rocked gently in the air as clouds smothered its form in a soft sheet of clouds. Sitting in coach wasn't terrible, he had the window seat sitting with a mother and young son, both black haired Japanese. He'd watched the mother pet and prod and poke her son making him laugh, but Marcello stayed looking out the window throughout. His phone vibrated.

-TheVilestBroHater is now in Chat-

The Dark skinned teen groaned lowly waking the mother up.

-Wat Up Shit eater? -

-You have left the Chat-

Marcello smiled to himself. Another vibration.

-TheVilestBroHater wants to chat. Accept?-

-Decline-

-Block-

Marcello sighed deeply. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, he readjusted so that hand slipped and found it was the mother of his row. She smiled and looked on in concern and he just smiled back before returning to his staring. His phone rang now waking the child. He angrily accepted the call, nearly cracking the screen accepting the it.

"What?"

-That's not any way to speak to you "big brother".-

"I preferred to not speak with you at all. And we aren't siblings, you stole me."

-Such a mean little Shit stain. Haven't I been kind?-

"You stuffed me in a dumpster then tossed it into a pool when I was 10." people around him began listening to the conversation.

-I've done worse to the others, just ask Victimizer, but that's not what I called you for.-

"What then clown?"

-I left you a present in the bathroom.-

"I'm not home jackass."

-Didn't say your place did I?- -click-

Marcello paused. Putting his phone back a look of pure irritation on his face. Eyes scrunched in concentration as if the very act of rising up was a pain, he arose from his chair. Fully alerting the mother and child as he quickly leapt over them startling them and those a few seats over. The teen didn't rush to the bathroom but instead stalked to it. His very steps seem to rock the plane, it's frame creaking under an unknown weight.

When he made it to the bathroom he threw it open with no hesitation. Looking around he found the small space clear of anything. It was clean. He released a breath he hadn't known he was actually holding. Behind him a stewardess walked up, brown hair with baby blue eyes and a fair complexion. An engagement ring rested upon her finger. She eyed him warily, startled like all the other occupants at his sudden motion and aggressive stance.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Marcello turned and smiled.

"Peachy." he answered. He turned letting his right hand gripped the inner frame of the bathroom.

"Sorry bout the door I'll-" something rolled over his hand, a thick fluid of some sort. Pulling his hand back the stewardess let out a screech as good amount of blood rolled down his hand. He peered inside and turned to the wall watching a stream of blood slid down slowly the cold of the cabin, affecting it. Trailing up to the source, Marcello found only fingers sticking out of a broken ceiling panel. He gazed at it for a few seconds, almost hypnotized at the scent that wafted into his nose. He could feel himself grin.

"Air Marshall freeze!" a voice screamed. Turning around Marcello watched as a older white guy, peppered hair in a blue suit held a small gun in hand. The black teen looked from the Marshall to his blood covered hand, to the Marshall and to his hand again.

"Hands where I can see them." he commanded. The teen raised his hand slowly.

"It wasn't me." The Marshall grabbed the teen demon's hand about to force them behind Marcello's back. Raged filled the teen, he quickly yanked his arm away causing the Marshall to stumble. With the same hand punched the man hard sending him to the ground.

"Don't touch me! I didn't do it just ask the-" The teen pointed to empty space "The fuck? Where'd she go?"

He gazed around quickly trying to locate the blonde. The Marshall tried to get up but found the single act of being shoved and punched cracked a few ribs. Marcello turned around to the bathroom the scent had come back but stronger. Standing stalk still in the bathroom was the blonde wide eyed like a deer in headlights. "Woman, stop looking dumb! Help me!"

"Who the fucking are you yelling at!?" the Marshall yelled many more passengers had gotten up to crowd around the scene.

"The Hell do you mean who? I'm screaming at the" he turned back at the brunette who'd started reaching at the hand in the ceiling.

"Is that my ring?" she asked dazedly.

Marcello looked closely at her and continued to have doubts on her being dead, the scent was stronger now though. His eyes simply scanned past the mirror then immediately darted back. He saw the broken ribs, the disjointed Spine, vertebrae forced to left the dark red lung that peaked out from a forceful withdraw. It almost hid the fact her heart was missing.

"Is that me?" she cried lowly. Marcello had no time to reply as three bodies knocked him down. They pinned his arms and legs to the planes floor.

"Get off of Me, Get off! It wasn't me!" he resisted as best he could but found himself restricted rather quickly. "It was the Fucking CLOWN!"

Yokai Academy bus stop, hours later...

Tsukune Aono hadn't seen anything of any interest in his short years of life but as he stared at this dark skinned stranger wearing the same school uniform as him but for black pants instead, a size bigger than they should have been and ripped at the side of the left knee. His Emerald green blazer was left opened possibly to hide the fact his sleeves were slightly short by an inch. Which didn't help as he was trying to hide the broken cuffs that held snug to his wrists. The guy himself was staring angrily across the street at a power line from the way he stared made him look deranged. His grey eyes were heavily shadowed by curly hair that seemed to fall all over his head. All in all he looked liked someone who not only woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but lost a fight on the way as well. Even his duffel bag looked like it had seen better days, but that was also probably from age. Though the Kanji for "Evidence" said otherwise.

He'd come running not even 10 minutes ago the very aura of rage surrounding him. Now did it look like he was calming down, though now he was blank faced. Every so often he would look out the corner of his eye at Tsukune. His hands would flex making claw like motions before returning to a fist. The teen decided that it would be polite to say hi at least.

"Kon'nichiwa [Hello]" he greeted happily. The response he got scared him as the dark skinned teen dropped the beat up duffel bag and started digging through growling the whole time. A minute later he brought out a black and yellow book with Kanji that read [no tame no damī] For Dummies. Flipping back and forth he stopped back near the front of the book some few pages in.

"Con-Itch-E-waa?" he sounded out. His face stated how messy even that sounded to him. Tsukune smiled a bit. So he was nervous? Like him? Cause he couldn't speak the language properly? The brown haired teen frowned. Someone should have taught him. He walked over to the dark skinned stranger, deciding to help out some.

"Watashi wa Aono Tsukune," he quickly pointed to himself, then gestured to the teen. "Anata wa?" The teen looked further down the page then flipped the page and skimmed again. He then pointed to a spot on the page.

"Wet-tashee-wa Marcello Wicke." he eyed Tsukune trying to see how he did. The brown haired teen smiled nervously nodding an affirmative. Marcello gave a flat look his eyes scrutinizing the praise, right before a flat look overtook his face.

"Daijōbudesuka?" Marcello stopped his heated raging before turning back the book again scanning through quickly. Squinting the teen snapped the book shut before tossing it way down the road. Screaming "FUCK IT!"

At the same time a black limousine passed by. The book struck the windshield shattering under the force of the toss. Tsukune looked on dumbstruck while Marcello had grabbed his hair yanking it backwards his face the picture of object horror. On the drivers side (on the right as opposed to the left) stepped out a blacked suited Japanese man of middle age with glasses his hair nicely kept. From the back came a large framed portly man wearing an apron, looking pissed. Though it was the last person who gave them pause.

It was a girl with golden curls around their age she wore a red sailor uniform accented in whites and blues. Her hair was adorned with a large blue ribbon. Underneath her uniform though were black spandex and on her hands were kickboxing gloves. Her face was regally calm but her very steps were accented with a sharp *crack* against the asphalt. Both teens gazed at the blonde, almost missing the bus that rolled right in front of them. They almost missed when the driver opened the door calling for them to board. What they didn't miss was the blonde snapping her head in their direction.

Marcello reacted first, grabbing his opened bag haphazardly closing it and jumping on screaming to gun the gas which the bus driver ignored. Tsukune only reacted when she started to walk his way quickly jumping on the bus, not noticing the drivers glowing eyes. Mechanically the driver closed the door and even more so when he released the air brake, making a loud hiss sound. What wasn't was when he peeled away taking a sharp left completely avoiding the blonde. The blonde in question huffed indignantly before walking to her vehicle. She'd get them soon enough, while a stern talking too was all was in order, an apology was all she'd ask.

Not really, most likely she'd make them work of the damage. But running away without even facing responsibility? They'd suffer the next time around.

"Sebonzaki san te kudasai mitsukeru koko de sono basu ni muka~tsu te iru"

"Hai, Kanzuki-Ojousama."

On the bus...

Tsukune felt bad right now.

He'd just fled from something he didn't even do, which probably made it look like he was involved in a more aggressive way than just actually trying to help someone learn. The American, Marcello was talking happily to someone on the phone. The voice made soft and slow words from what he heard from the speaker, so probably an elderly person most likely a woman. He smiled big, At least he seemed nice. Then the phone vibrated and the teen removed it from the ear. In a single glance he looked like he was physically wounded, even his skin seemed to pale up some. He spoke what was likely a quick goodbye and switched calls. He answered with what sounded like a sweetened tone, it was light and unassuming to anyone who hadn't spoken to the American before.

The voice on the other side came out strong and harsh each word questioning and commanding like the person wanted to know something. When Marcello's skin turned back to its darker pigment his voice became boisterous and unhinged. His eyes glowed a combination of grey and purple.

That all ended when the voice commanded something and then an audible snap occurred, the dark teen grabbed at his throat desperately. Marks began appearing around his neck as a chittering noisr grew low and menacing. He started growling out words, yelling out "OK! OK! UNCLE!"

Appeased, whoever was on the other side spoke and the sound ceased. Paying so much attention to the American he nearly missed as they went through a tunnel. Talking more on the phone, Marcello looked to be trying to explain something the best he could. The voice was silent for a very long time. Tsukune felt he wanted to say something but remembered the only way they had been communicating was the book. The Japanese teen retreated from his thoughts when a loud smack grabbed his attention. The sound being the dark skinned teen grabbing his forehead. He held it like the sides of his head would fall apart.

The voice came back again, This time softer and more kindly but overall still held a dangerous tone. Whatever was said Marcello nodded to rather reluctantly as if the person was actually watching him. A dial tone sounded mimicking the actual stopping of the bus. It was a strange forest area some trees were dead other trees were not so dead. But further down you could see a whole line of living healthy green leafed trees. Shutting off his end of the call, the American teen grabbed his bag, stood up and walked out the bus. Tsukune soon followed looking far into the distance he could see the very tip of what he assumed to be the school on the horizon.

"Chūi shi te kudasai akademī eru koto ga dekiru hijō ni kiken na" [be careful, the academy can get pretty dangerous.]

"Nani?" but the driver said nothing else as he drove off. Towards the school no less.

"Hey asshole pick us back up! Hey! Heeeey!" Marcello screamed and raved in Japanese no less his arms flinging upwards, failing to wave down the bus. "Fucking Bastard!" He groaned lowly "Think it would have killed him to drop us off at the gate?" He asked. Tsukune shrugged. Then stopped his eyes bugging out. He pointed an accusing finger at Marcel.

"You're speaking fluently?!" he yelled.

"Surprise." the teen commented lazily. Tsukune wanted to speak but found himself closing his mouth.

Beginning their trek the american began asking small questions. "So why you here anyway?" The black teen asked. The Japanese teen laughed a bit nervously rubbing his head in a sheepish manner. "Well it's cause I'm...average."

"Average?"

"My grades, looks, and personality are considered normal by every school I tried to apply for." He explained looking wistfully at the ground. "They didn't really find anything interesting worth accepting to their school." He stopped walking. The creepy trees and shining red sun seemed to drape the clearing in small deformed shadows, as if displaying the teens own emotions. "That's stupid." Marcel commented. Shoving hands in his pocket he took a laid back pose. "Average at least means you don't suck complete ass." Tsukune actually sweat dropped a bit.

"Besides you still got some years to find your thing in life." The black teen added. "The world's not built up of over achievers ya know?" Leaving his funk the average teen looked up. "It's built up of the average people with those who stand above using them as support."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Without the average how can anyone be superior? Everyone wants a spot at the top the foundation loses structure and falls apart." He explained.

"Wha?"

"..."

"..."

"...you know what? I completely lost my train of thought." Tsukune face planted. "I was trying to philosophical and I ended up fucking it up." He laughed. "You know something though?" He asked. "Being average just means you can find something to make you "not" average." They soon started walking again. Tsukune thought of what was said to him. 'Something to make me not average." He thought. Would he change his look? Focus on a single subject more than the others? Or maybe just finding a new interest? He thought of something. "What about you Marcel-san?"

"Hm?"

"What makes you unique?" Stopping again, a confused/hurt looked crossed his face while his hand rubbed the tattoo at the side of his neck.

"I kinda wish I was average." He said. "All I did was get myself into trouble." They once again started walking but this time a dull silence.

Ring ring

"LOOK OUT!" A female voice warned. Both male's turned around to find a pink haired girl with green eyes that were wide in shock. she wore what appeared to be the school"s female uniform; a light sea green blazer, skirt, and a choker with a rosary on it. she sailed through the air detaching from her bike. both girl and bike flew in the air both headed toward separate targets. the girl smashed into Tsukune knocking him to the ground while the bike struck Marcel in the chest. They landed quite animated, Tsukune landed in almost in a lovers embrace with the girl, while Marcel was sprawled out like a drive by victim, the weapon A.K.A. the bike had straddled strangely against a tree almost like it was gently left at its base.

all was silent in the clearing.

[Skip]

After meeting Akashiya Moka involving apologizes, innocent flirting, and bloodsucking. Oh and the discovery that she was a vampire. for some reason Marcel got really cold and while not out right nasty he did seem to become a bit cold only answering in grunts and nods. other than introducing himself. after she left to go check in, they made their way to the campus gates watching as student after student came in. some seem to have already been friends before entering while the upperclassman went to old friends to converse about what happened over their collective breaks.

Going to the two's designated class they met with the homeroom teacher Nekonome Shizuka whom had sandy blonde hair wearing spaghetti strap shirt and jean skirt though what drew the attention was the ears that lay haphazardly on her head and the white tip tail that came from underneath her skirt.

Tsukune was about to mention the strange accessories till another student beat him to it. then they watched as she pretty much clawed the crap out of his face. While the Japanese teen seemed legitimately startled by the teacher, the dark skinned foreigner looked really annoyed. Sitting in the middle row, with Tsukune seated behind Marcel. The teacher started her speech.

"I'm so glad to have all of you here at Yokai Academy! Which as you know is a school for monsters." She exclaimed. Two set of eyes widen with actually shock. 'A school for monsters?' The ever average teen bemoaned. 'It's a joke right?' He scanned the room at everyone's face to see any other reacts, though all students seemed not care at such a declaration. But Marcel...Marcel…

Bang

Many students had leapt from their seats at the sudden sound, Tsukune himself nearly fell out of his desk. The all looked around the classroom trying to find the source of the sound. Many eyes landed on the foreigner whose head was planted deeply into the desk. He groaned lowly. looked at her list of names on her roll call.

"Wicke-san?" she asked carefully. He tilted his head up so his eyes were shown.

"...yes?"

"Are you alright?" he lifted his head fully staring at the teacher with unfocused eyes.

"Peaches n' cream." he told the woman. A lot of the other students stared at him oddly. What did that even mean? Any further dissection of the phrase ended when two other students walked in. The first being Moka. She immediately homed In on Tsukune cheerfully calling to him drawing all eyes from the second girl who walked in. She was slightly shorter than Moka with short blonde hair and purple eyes walked into the room. Her demeanor was shy and guarded. Her eyes scanned every person from seat to seat. When her eyes landed on Marcel her eyes seemed to focus and steel themselves. She left from her spot in front of the class and towards his desk. All eyes tracked her, and some the guys looked even closer when the blonde reached into the valley of her chest to pull a folded note out, placing it before the dark teen. He eyed it curiously as you do, as everyone around him eyed it till he opened it. Keeping it low so it wasn't read by another eyes scanned it before crumpling the paper and tossing it to the blonde's forehead.

"Wicke-san!" admonished. He didn't pay any attention though, instead dropping his head back down to the desk with another bang. Moka had step forward to say her piece, hand poised with index to accused till she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to the appendage she found it led back to the blonde. She shook her head gently.

"it's ok." she said calmly. Her left hand went behind her back pulling a out a stun baton. A rather malicious smile slipped onto her face as she lightly tap Marcel on the shoulder.

~ZAP~

The teens body lit up like a bulb. Every bone was shining to the students in the class. Each bone had light cracks and splintering as if his bones had been crushed and put together. A moment later she removed the baton allowing the teen's body to relax. His clothes were smoldering, with black wisps of smoke wafting of him. laughed nervously.

"Perhaps releasing you a tad earlier is best?"


	3. Chapter 3

I play the demon myself - no puppets involved.

-Elizabeth Kenny.  
XXX  
"My name is Mihashigo Sabato." the Blonde said, smiling softly to the trio of Moka, Tsukune, and Marcello by the vending machines. The last mentioned person was forced to wear his blazer to hide his still smoking and slightly charred skin while it healed. The scowl on his face had forced Tsukune to place himself between the dark teen and the blonde. Sabato herself was on edge even though she was smiling, tightly clutching her electric baton for all to see. Moka stepped forward bowing politely

"I'm Akashiya Moka, nice to meet you Mihashigo-san." the blonde tilted her head shyly.  
"Sabato is fine, Akashiya-san." she responded in kind.

"Then please call me Moka." the vampire said cheerfully.

"Aono Tsukune, Tsukune is fine though." the Japanese teen commented. The blonde fluttered her eyes before she drifted to the foreigner. Tsukune steeled a little as she waited for him to respond and say his name. She had knowledge of him already though, he was her mission after all.  
But he stood there, staring into space. Grey eyes glazed over as he seemed to be listening to something. Sabato frowned, snapping out her baton and raising it to eye level. Marcello's eyes refocused on the blonde on her and the weapon. And he glared. Hard. While the most they'd seen of him were looks of displeasure and the smiles Tsukune had seen, this look was just pure unadulterated loathing. Sabato shivered a bit.  
"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot?" the blonde offered. Quickly putting away the baton the blonde offered another shy/disarming smile. His frown deepened.  
"You handed me a Bill." he spoke flatly. "Why?" Sabato flushed. Her recent memory playing back for her.

[Flashback]  
"Excuse me, are you alright?" a voice asked her. She gave a weary smile. The bus for yokai had gotten to the stop earlier than expected. She was sweating like one wouldn't believe, a wonderful start to her first mission in four years.  
"Just…hah, peachy." Sabato unbuttoned her dress shirt two buttons down trying to get a better breeze through her chest.  
A moment later she found a water bottle dangling in front of her face. She watched the bottle, almost believing it wasn't there. The angel followed the arm the bottle was held by. It was a girl around her age, short brown hair with fair skin. She wore a white sailor uniform top, blue long skirt. But from her position the angel could also see red spandex shorts. Upon the girl's forehead was a red headband that flowed down to the middle of her back.  
"Here you look like you could use it." the girl offered. Sabato reached for it with a sweaty limb, the weight of the water weighing down on her blazer and dress shirt. It felt like a ton on her arm. When she finally grabbed the bottle, she took no time in screwing the cap off and downing the liquid.  
"Thank you." Sabato breathed a deep sigh of relief. She staggered to her feet and immediately started walking again.  
"Hold up!" the girl called. She held an arm out as if Sabato had eyes in the back of her head. But she did stop, her body vibrating from her sudden stop of motion. "Where are you trying to get too?" she questioned. The blonde rubbed at her forehead, displacing a sheet of sweat which accumulated on her brow.

"I was trying to get to the bus stop to my boarding school." she told the girl. The girl seemed to think a moment before putting a finger in the air. "But it left already."  
"Well I-"  
"Kasugano-san" a haughty voice interrupted. The unnamed girl sighed in frustration as a blonde in a red uniform walked up.  
"Hello Karin." the now named Karin eyed the sweating blonde as if she was of the lowest breed and her sweating physique was a slight blight upon her world. Though her eyes held a slight bit of compassion. But that compassion was quickly stomped out when she recognized the color scheme of the uniform. Deep blue eyes began calculating.  
"What school is that uniform?" she demanded. Sabato looked into those eyes and shivered. "Well?" they demanded so much from her, commanded her, they bore into her very being.  
She felt her very will crack.  
"Yokai Academy Ma'am." she snapped out quickly. This girl just had an Aura about her. It reminded her of her mother. That was frightening. The teen eyed her up and trying discern any sort of falsehood to the statement.  
"Never heard of it."  
"It's a rather private boarding." Karin looked heavily offended.  
"I'm Kanzuki Karin of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu, it's heiress and all schools are within my grasp if I so desire why we should this one be any different?" she questioned. She bent back slightly so she could look down at the sweating tired girl.  
"What's with the third degree?" the girl only know as Kasugano inquired. Only slightly twisting her head to catch the brown haired girl in her peripheral. "What's so special about this school?"  
"Its not the school, it's who attends it. Earlier my limousine was damaged by an unknown party and all I had to go by was the uniforms color." the heiress explained. "I'm be quite frank as to say that nothing popped up." she pointed towards Sabato's downed form. "She's the only lead that I have so far and while the damage is easily dealt with I won't stand a coward who refuses to take punishment."  
A man, dressed as a stereotypical butler, came forward with a paper neatly written in both Japanese and English, with numbers also placed neatly below that. He first handed it to Karin, who took it with a nod which he gave a bow too, then handed it to the now not so tired, but still sweaty Sabato.  
"Tell him when you see him that I expect a quick reply and if he doesn't legal action shall be taken. While I wasn't able to find the school, he was another matter entirely." quickly reading the information over and the name for the receipt she almost choked on air.  
The target: Marcello Wicke.  
[End flashback]  
"What happened before you got here Wicke-san?" Moka asked. While she wasn't fond of his overall rude behavior, she wouldn't say she was glad it wasn't directed at her. He'd been pretty decent after the first meeting, he wasn't glaring at least. It was more of a deadpan. Like he found her presence a bad joke. The three Japanese students waited for his response.  
He didn't answer.  
Instead he'd whipped his phone out, tapped for a few seconds, stopped seemed to think about something and continued typing. Tsukune raised a finger.  
"Wicke-san tossed a book and broke a windshield." he explained. The pink haired girl gasped lightly before quickly placing herself in his space. Marcel's eyes narrowed once more as she looked straight into them She brought a pointer in his face and started wagging it in an admonishing manner.  
"Why would you do that?!" she actually sounded hurt, like he broke something of hers. She put on a stern face. "I know you're probably not comfortable here in a new place, but acting out doesn't help at all." she lectured. "How would you like it if someone came in and destroyed your home?" she asked. The vampire stared into the eyes of the dark teen trying to drag out a response from the usually quiet and aloof teen.  
"What the Hell?" he said. His phone popped a reply that he stared long and hard at. Moka made a face and put both hands on the device, pulling it down. Marcel's gaze jumped to staring the pinked haired vampire in the eye.  
"I know that you don't like me much but… I really think you're a not as bad as you seem." she told him. Her smile was soft and full of comfort. Marcel's lips parted a tiny bit allowing a small rush of air to leave his mouth.  
"This guy bugging you?" an arrogant voice asked. The four students turned to find Saizou looking at the group, mostly at Moka herself. Sabato pulled her baton out again while Tsukune backed off slightly behind her. Moka smiled wearily and Marcel just looked annoyed, though he too put a smirk on his face.  
"No, we're just-" but she found herself interrupted by the delinquent who stepped into the American's personal space, grabbing Marcel by his tie.  
"You foreigners think you can come through here and mess with our woman?" he asked. Marcel put his phone away as quickly as the smirk left his face. "You got some balls."  
"You got some nerve, fuck of." the delinquent pulled him close trying choke him out by tugging the tie. Rearing his head back, Marcel slammed it into the Saizou mouth stunning him before a strike to the gut with his left.  
Stunned for a moment, the bully let go but he immediately followed up with a right uppercut with a partially transformed arm, snapping the American's head upwards cause him to stumble backwards. Students had stopped to see the exchange, watching the bully and the foreigner recover from the hits.  
"Not bad." the delinquent commented scowling. Blood ran down the left side of his mouth 'His heads fucking hard!' he thought as he rubbed it. It was sore and most of his teeth felt loose. Running his tongue over them he felt threw give from the rather soft pressure. 'He's fucking dead meat.'  
Marcello on the other hand looked annoyed as a small dribble of blood slid down from a busted lip. Grey eyes glowed with a green tint, filled with untold loathing.  
Saizou smirked.  
"Heh. looks like you ain't so tough." he boasted as his body began bulging. Veins wiggled furiously like worms as his visible skin grew bony plates on his he right arm. "Looks like one hit it'll knock you down." he gloated.  
He stepped forward and immediately found his path blocked by Moka, who stood before Marcell with arms wide. Tsukune looked like he wanted to step up but his own fear kept him grounded from putting himself in front of the vampire. Sabato just stood by, carefully observing the situation she flicked a switch and the weapon hummed threateningly.  
"Please stop." the vampire spoke calmly. Head hung low her eyes were shadow by her hair give her a solemn air. "There's no reason for this fighting, we're better than this, we aren't human!" she practically yelled out the last part gaining even more eyes. Tsukune himself flinched under the sentence while Marcel's body tensed. Sabato understood why Tsukune did so but not Marcel himself. 'What's with him?'  
Saizou himself just chuckled.  
"Yeah, you're right we aren't human." the delinquent agreed nodding. "Humans are just like animals, so easily led around and pacified, ready for slaughter." he laughed while moving closer to Moka.  
She couldn't notice from where she stood while Marcel could barely see Saizou postured from the single step to the right he took to get around Moka. Sabato saw though. She saw how Saizou had a hunch to his spine like a predator but his spine also seemed to stretch out give him a few more inches attempting to tower over Moka (which wasn't hard) and Marcel who'd only been staring at the back of said vampires head.  
Saizou reached an enlarged hand to the girl who stood frozen at the appendage.  
"Hey big guy!" Sabato called jumping between the bully and the victim. She reached his enlarged arm and brought it down to his sides, hugging it between her generous assets. "I don't think she's willing to play with you." she stepped on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "I on the other hand..." she trailed off.  
Letting him go, the blonde starting walking away toward the perimeter of the school swaying her hips seductively causing the slightly shorter skirt to show off the tiniest edge of her buttocks. With a perverse smile Saizou dropped his slow transformation instead following Sabato. Though for a moment he did stop and look at the pink haired girl.  
"We'll play together no worries cutie. Count on it." he told her. His eyes though had done a quick dart around looking for something before giving up and following the tail end of Sabato darting towards the forest, and quickly disappear. Tsukune walked carefully behind the vampire who stood slightly frozen in place. She kept staring and staring at where the delinquent ran to. He reached a hand out but instead kept to himself. He coughed lightly gaining the attention of the girl.  
"That wasn't… what I thought would happen..." she trailed lowly, her breath heavy in her throat. Perspiration slide down her cheek as a thought passed her through her head. 'It was like I was prey.'  
"Moka-san, how about we look around the campus some?" Tsukuba offered. 'she looks completely spooked. Even I'm still shaking about Komiya and he never focused on me.' he gazed at the exit point the bully took and wondered if Sabato would be okay. He obviously knew that she had her stun baton, it would do some damage but…  
"No, we should make sure that Sabato-chan is safe. Saizou has spent too much time in the human world and was corrupted by it." she spoke softly. Tsukune flinched at her cold words that simply conveyed her hatred of humans.  
Not all humans were bad.  
"Wicke-san I know you might not been fond of Sabato but- Wicke-san?" Moka had turned around to find that Marcel had simply vanished from his spot. It was empty save for a slight darkening of the ground where he once stood.  
"Wicke-san?"  
"Where did he go?"  
[Line break]  
[Sabato]  
'This may not have been the best idea.' the blonde thought to herself as she found herself pinned to a dead tree in the outskirts of the school's property. Saizou smiled one part sensually, two parts creep as both arms kept her from moving from the base of the tree. 'His breath smells like curry.'  
The blonde put a sweet smile on yet at the same time gave a hint of seduction that with the way Saizou was huffing and puffing drove boys wild. She let a hand drift to his face and caressed the delinquents face gently. He reacted like any guy would, leaning into her hand like a loved starved puppy. 'This is physically disgusting.'  
His hands swam over her body trying to get underneath her clothes, nipping at her skin until she deflected them somewhere else in the form of trying to get him to "turn her on." 'They're all clammy!' his face suddenly dove into the base of her neck giving her rough kisses while his hands once again started to roam. 'Ok this has gone on for long enough!' she mentally hissed.

Stealthily, Sabato took her left hand and began rubbing his cheek forcing Saizou's head deeper into her neck blinding him to the motions of her right that reached to her stun baton. Only to grasp air. 'The fuck is it!?' her heart sped up as Saizou made a grab at her butt and squeezed hard. The blonde felt herself involuntarily yelp as he pressed her up against the tree.

"What are you a bunch of animals?" a familiar voice spoke out.  
The bully tore himself away like a lion having his meal interrupted. He even let out a snarl while Sabato took a deep inhale. The blonde looked over the brute's shoulder to see Marcel with a smirk on his face. It wasn't a kind one she noted. 'This only means trouble.'

"The fuck do you want foreigner!?" he raged. His body broadened while veins popped on his skin. The very stitching on his clothes began to explode. Marcel just put up placating hands.  
'What is he up to?'  
"Hey now, no need for that. And here i was making sure you didn't get played for a fool." he said pulling from behind his back Sabato's stun baton. Her eyes bolted open.  
'When did he?'  
"I personally don't give a fuck why the fuck you're here, I don't want you here." the dark teen just nodded as he started walking forward.  
"I feel you, I really do its just that-". He'd gotten within reasonable arm space of the two teens and flicked the baton to full length. His thumb quickly switched it to the second setting Sabato noticed, showing he'd quickly learned its function in the short time he had it.  
Before she even knew it she was quickly jabbed in the stomach, forcing her muscle to quickly contort in unbelievable again sending her crumpling to the ground. "I like things even. Even punishment, eye for an eye and all that good shit." she found that her muscles wouldn't unlock and had forced her to curl up in a little ball. "I don't give a flying fuck what you do to her-" he made a quick gesture to her before swing the hand with the baton back toward the school. "To Moka or any other girl in the school really. I don't care, I have no interesting in being here very long." he popped a squat down next to Sabato as his hand roamed from her shoulder to her hand. Saizou slightly reverted back to a more normal state though his clothes did stay damaged. He smiled a sinister as he nudged Marcel out of the way and began crawling above the blonde.  
"I guess you're alright." He haphazardly commented. As hands began to roam her body undoing her buttons she shivered. She found herself pleading in her head over and over again. 'This isn't happening.' and it repeated and repeated as each button got removed.  
"One more thing." Marcel stated. Saizou just growled lowly, before whipping his head back.  
"What!"  
~Thwack~  
Went the musical sound as the Baton cracked against Saizou's jaw, sending him spiraling to the ground some feet away clutching his now busted jaw.

"Wasn't talking to you." he again walked over to Sabato and took a foot to aline her face to see his. " I don't care why Heaven wants tabs on me, because I decided to leave my room but get this angel, I don't care about supernatural politics or why Mammon's got me out here while AL's little shadow self plays hero but I'm not getting caught in the middle." he dropped the baton at her side before turning away. "Also I'm not saving you. Either you get up before he does or he plays doctor." he said coldly. But Sabato could only feel herself smile. Smile as Saizou revealed his monstrous form, smile as he took a wide swing and smacked Marcel into the tree she'd just been assaulted on. She didn't smile so much when he fell right on top of her.

'Two outta three ain't bad.'


	4. Chapter 4

So first sorry.

I didn't mean to take so long really I didn't but life keeps proving how much it enjoys reminding me that I'm her bitch. 2 bike Vs Auto, got rear ended No power cause of Irma for the longest time, car was totalled cause of said rear ending got a new one and the alatanator died on me and a tree almost crushed it. But I'm alive so I guess. I'm doing something right.

Two this is the last of the prologue chapters.

"These were the prologue chapters?" You may be wondering I say. With thsee chapters I've set my bounds and have to work on actually working on developing this world to be my own plus I'm already at a disadvantage cause of Marcell the OC/not an OC/OC... it's complicated. Anyways please leave a review tell me what I did right what I fucked up and what needs improving enjoy

* * *

CH 4

The sound of splintering trees and echoing roars had caught everyone's attention at the school, at least to those not caught up in their own devices. Trees sailed up into the air then came down like missiles, shattering on the ground to spread wooden shrapnel around the area of impact.

A pink haired girl and brown haired boy went running toward the chaos, the girl with unwavering concern while the boy's chest heaved with effort. He pushed and pushed himself, in order to keep up and not be left behind. His clothes were already soaked in sweat, so soaked in fact they became only extra weight on his body.

"Hurry Tsukune!" the girl urged. She didn't look back to see his slight stumble and the drop in his pace. Unbeknownst to him, her stride took a dip to allow the boy to catch up. He breathed loudly before continuing his stride. His foot got caught on a dead root, tripping him to send him sprawling to the harsh ground. Moka took a few more lengthy strides before she made a full turn to the teen's position.

"Come on Tsukune, we need to move!" she made an attempt to raise the teen; while with her strength it wasn't an issue, but he actually made an effort to keep himself on the ground. "Tsukune we need to go!" she urged. She yanked, and in response he pulled himself back down.

"I can't help Moka." It came out as a whisper, barely audible to even the unheard breeze. But she heard, yet chose to ignore it.

"Yes you can let's go!" she yanked again. Yet to even the humans own surprise he pulled them both down.

"I'm USELESS!" he yelled. She pulled softer this time encouragingly, a silent urge for his cooperation. But he stay on his knees. "I'm human." he spoke softly. Again barely above the level of the wind that blew through the area.

But she heard.

"What?" Moka questioned. "You can't be human, the barrier around the school-"

"I'm human Moka! I failed getting into any other school, my parents put an application in for me and I was accepted… I don't know why." his breath eased out, the fall allowed him to catch the air his lungs and by proxy his brain needed. "I thought maybe things would have gotten better, you were so eager to be my friend and Marcell was just as lost as me but held so much confidence that maybe it could rub off on me. Then Sabato-san showed up and everything… fell apart." he sat down on his calves, head bowed low as his hands rested on his laps.

"Tsukune-"

"I'm sorry that you had to be next to a human like me! I wish I could have made you see me differently but I'm just a coward." His voice was hoarse and full of pain. Either it was from physical exhaustion or emotion the vampire couldn't tell. "I couldn't even last the day." the teen bemoaned.

Any chance for a reply or a rebuttal was cut short by an even louder crash followed by a sudden scream of pain. Moka didn't have much of a choice in the matter now. She let one last forlorn look cross onto her face.

Then she ran.

Missing as a glowing silver orb floated down towards the kneeling human, orbiting like a small moon. Words whispering softly in Tsukune's head.

Minutes earlier...

Things had quickly devolved from the moment Saizou turned into his true form, an Orc. In Marcell's opinion, it honestly was not that impressive. Just a bulked up version of himself with some spikes on his shoulders really. The bully was around seventeen feet tall with an arm length that made dodging a pain in the ass.

Said bully raised his arms in a hammer fist and brought them down, forcing the american to roll, but he still got caught in the shock wave from the blow while Sabato had gracefully leapt away some eight or nine feet. Marcel could feel his rage rising and absolutely hated what he was dealing with. Rolling a few feet, the American rolled to his knee just as a shadow passed overhead. He brought his arms over head in an X; Mere seconds before the impact of the Orc's fist, Sabato not only pulled him backwards, but even tossing him out the way!

"You aren't really helping!" she screamed as she leapt away again, a large earth shaking blow landed where she just was.

"You're not doing much better!" he countered. "-seems to me that glorified vibrator can't do shit!" The blonde quickly parried a left hook, using the force to quickly spin her around and bring the baton down on his knuckle. With a yelp Saizou retracted his hand and started shaking it furiously. Sabato seeing this smiled smugly toward Marcell, but when she turned around she found the large aggressors' right slamming into her small frame blasting her to the black teens' side. "That sure showed him."

"Shut up!" she replied angrily. Her blazer was disheveled, torn and covered it dirt it looked ready to fall apart at the seams. "If you're going to be an ass for no reason while you've down nothing then by all means leave! I can handle this myself."

"I'd fucking love too! I want nothing more than to be back in America, in my house, on my bed enjoying the peace and quiet-" They rolled away from each as the Orc attempted to punt them against the tree they were in front of. The wood itself cracked in half before falling down on his head, stunning Saizou for several seconds. "Plus you handed me a bill!"

"Why are you still mad about that?!" she questioned. Turning, Sabato watched Marcell close his eyes and began quick chant. A silver orb appeared in the palm of his hand swirling like a mini tornado, from the corner of her eye though…

"DUCK!" She screamed. Entrapped in his trance Marcel didn't take notice as a large fist gut punched him sending him up ten feet in the air. forcing the silvery tornado to turn into a shiny bubble that went sailing skyward.

"The heck are you made off?!" Saizou cried. He rubbed at his knuckles now covered in blood. "You're fucking heavy you know that!?" The American though had curled up and was holding his stomaching trying to breathe. The Orc grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform, pulling him up to his face.

"What's the matter?" he took Marcello and placed him in a choke hold so his body would ragdoll. The front of the uniform had ripped from the spikes on the delinquents' knuckles, exposing four puncture wounds across the teens abdomen. They bled slowly despite the severity of the wounds. Even wilder was that around the wounds the skin had become a dark grey. Lifting Marcell higher Saizou, took a finger and started digging in one of the holes.

Sabato had to cover her ears as the sound from his mouth was simply horrifying. Like a blend of a scream, an ape-ish howl, and something that she just couldn't identify from just how absurd it was. Even Saizou covered his ears, dropping his victim in the process allowing the brutalized teen to hit the ground with a solid thud.

Finding an opportunity, the blonde ran to the downed student, being careful as to not draw the Orc's attention as he stepped away a few feet trying to try to get his hearing back. Reaching him she found him grasping at his throat trying not to laugh... or maybe he was trying to gasp for air?

"Hey." she half whispered, half yelled. But he still didn't move. "Let's go!" Sabato urged. She felt things were about to get bad quickly. He stayed laughing/gasping on the ground while the blood red sky seemed to accent the blackening of his fingertips.

"SABATO-SAN!" she heard Moka cry close by. The blonde watched Saizou snap his head like a predator at the pink haired girl's voice. She appeared in the wreck clearing glistening in sweat, her clothes falling off her frame.

"I knew I'd get to play with you, just not so soon." The sound of cracking muscles echoed while the Orc stretched and popped his limbs. He reached her with very few strides, ending up in front of her in all his muscular glory. A long tongue left from his mouth, licking his chops like some kind of wolf.

"Please stop!" The vampire begged. Marcel groaned audibly.

"Just kick his ass already." he urged. Sabato eyed him quizzically.

"She's a fucking vampire!" he told as Moka tried to appeal to the delinquents better nature. "She can easily curb stomp his ass." The blonde layered him an 'Are you dumb?' look.

"She's sealed." she responded simply. She didn't move as Saizou reached for Moka and she dived out of the way, pinning herself against a tree. "Can't access most of her power."

"That explain the niceness." he said, voice crackling. Both arms had now both become grey and covered in veins. His eyebrows twitched. "It's waking up... It's coming back... fuck." He spoke off handedly rubbing one greyed limb over his face.

"What is?" The Orc put both hands to the side of Moka so she couldn't run. Sabato had snapped out her baton and cranked the dial so now blue arcs of electricity were visible.

"MOKA!" Tsukune screamed running into the clearing as a silver orb shone brightly in his hands. Marcell let a string of curses escape his mouth as he flipped himself over and started crawling away.

Saizou however struck the ground in front of the approaching teen, sending chunks of earth straight into his chest. Immediately he crumpled to the ground, the silver orb rolling away towards Sabato and Marcell. The blonde snapped her head to the crawling teen, who'd once again curled up in pain. She turned back to the growing clusterfuck as Tsukune took an overhead swing to his shoulder, crumpling to the ground.

"Tsukune!" Sabato was really not enjoying this situation, two non combatants and a useless partner who... who had spikes protruding from his spine? And that orb had started rolling wildly like an out of control R/C car. Then Marcell began laughing again in broken cackling as if he was again having trouble breathing. It also didn't help that the orb was shining brighter and brighter and the laughing was so obnoxious and the crying and the yelling was simply-

"Shut the fuck up! Can't we have a simple life or death situation without the extra ambiance!" Moka looked at her oddly, Saizou sent her a look between a glare and raising an eyebrow, Tsukune was still dazed while Marcell… had stopped moving. not even a sign he was still breathing.

"Hey!" she screamed at first. Followed by a much smaller "Wicke?" A feeling started creeping down her spine while even Saizou stopped cornering Moka, stomped passed the downed Tsukune to put himself by Sabato, pushing her aside and grabbing at the down teen.

"Hey! You dead ass...hole?" those present (barring Tsukune) flinched and gasped (or gagged) as Marcell's body folded like wet paper. His chest had opened up like someone performed an autopsy or more like a violent disembowelment and removed everything from the inside leaving everything but skin the edges were smeared with blood. "The fuck is this shit!" The bully exclaimed, dropping the sheet of flesh. It hit the dirt with a thick PLOP as it touched down. The orb reacted quickly, darting to the remains and flying underneath.

"[To be outta the old bag. Its been awhile.]" A whisper like voice said through their head. It was english, but acted like worms wiggling in their heads chewing at the receptors.

"What's...going...on?" Moka groaned she sensed the creeping in her mind, but felt something else attempting to fight it off. Sabato had gotten down on her knees holding her ears, eyes open wide tears running down her face. Saizou had shrunk back down to his human form and was balling his own eyes out weeping cry out "Mommy" over and over. She began seeing images on the edge of her mind but again that presence beating them back.

"[Such strength to resist, I'm actually impressed fang face. I'll enjoy breaking you.]" The voice told. From a shadow on the ground a shape arose, at first blob like but then the shadow itself fell like water revealing dark grey skin. A clawed arm tore itself from the mass each digit except a deformed pinky was as long as a grown man's forearm. The body was thin, only about as wide as a decently sized man but compared to the monsters size towering over even Saizou's Orc form, it looked unhealthy.

Like it was on the verge of death.

On the monster's back was mohawk of black, feather shaped spines. They formed from the back of its head to about mid back. The head itself was rounded with large luminous grey eyes accented by large horns which ran closely to the head. The teeth, good lord the teeth. At first Moka didn't notice them because they were completely covered by its mouth. Suddenly the strange creature opened its mouth and the lower jaw elongated to show the hundreds of needle like teeth, which seemed to grow the longer the jaw opened which from jaw to fully ajar which was about to the abdomen. It was simply nightmarish.

"[Want to play a game?]" it cackled. Bending down the monster still towered over them. It bent down in front of Sabato whose eyes had gone red from the amount of tears. "So that's why you wanna do this mission because of a failure. Power, pathetic angel, get some." it lifted her head up with a single slender finger in an almost soothing manner. Crying eyes focus on the monster before her.

"A Phlebiac?" she inquired tensely. The creature's eyes went round in a surprised expression.

"[You know of this form? I'm actually impressed now. Guess that stupid agency wanted you prepared to work with me huh?]

"Marcel?!"

"[Ding ding ding~ Ya got it! But sadly you're also wrong. I'm the more beautiful personality. Call me Viscerator.]" He, it rather, took a long digit and slid it across her leg ever so gently, but the blood oozed out like a faucet. It turned lightly ever so slightly red, yet the angel made no face of pain or discomfort if one didn't count the sight of panic etched on her face, the sheer volume of tears that fell could fill a small glass. "[I specialize in two things; preparation...]" the Phlebiac removed the claw and instead took the index and thumb and slowing inserted them inside the slit and made a gesture as if closing scissors. "[And pain]." Sabato's eyes grew wide before her mouth opened in silent horror before screaming bloody murder.

Boy was it bloody.

"[Sing!]" Marcel/Viscerator cheered. The dark grey demon removed the fingers and stared at the blood, rubbing the thumb and index together in the same gleefully way a child plays in mud. Suddenly Marcel/Viscerator cringed, flinching as if he was struck violently. "[Uh oh.]" it mentally reverberated. It snaked its head around having to look underneath its right armpit. Behind it was Tsukune, eyes shadowed by his bangs. Cupped in his hands was the glowing orb. But the orb seemed to change and bend and slither as moments passed by while Viscerator started with rounded eyes.

"[Son of a bitch]"

xxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune felt dizzy.

Not in the way one might think like going on a roller coaster or spinning really fast then suddenly stopped, but it's just as common. It's like waking up after being put to sleep or returning to an area after being gone for a really long time and trying to remember where everything is. He was confused. Unsure?

"You're feeling' lost." a familiar voice spoke.

"Wicke-san?" the Japanese teen asked numbly. Turning around every direction and yet feeling lost and sick, he bent on to support himself on his knees. Several feet below his shoes was Marcell. He looked worse for wear; his clothing was damaged, he was bleeding, especially from the prominent twin slash marks underneath his right eye plus a nice shiner, and his right arm was shredded, yet he still managed a small smile on his face. "What are you doing down there?"

The American chuckled. "What are you doing on the ceiling?" he asked playfully. Tsukune tilted his head to the side in confusion before his whole body tilted forward falling to his knees forcing his head to peer up at the American. "You got a nice head ya know?"

"Head?"

"Inside your mind. It's pretty tame honestly." he held a hand up and a small image of him when he was younger and his parents showed up. They were laughing as they taught him to read. "Cute."

"So this is inside my mind?"

"No."

"No? But you just said-"

"That isn't how the brain works, The mind isn't some layered vessel that for shit and giggles holds an alternate inner world. You think that if that was the case people would get put in the nut house?" Tsukune looked up (down?) as Marcel ran his hands through his hair dragging literal handfuls of blood away.

"So what is this then?" his eyes grew wide as he came to the fact that the Marcel he was currently watching simply stared at the blood lilies that were popping out of the puddles of his own plasma.

"I induced a coma 'cause I accidentally possessed you and nearly overpowered your soul." the American told him, petting the petals on one of the lilies.

The Japanese teen took it as well as expected. His eyes grew wide, he suddenly started to sweat and looked like he would pass out. "B-but h-how?"

"Member that tiny light that buzzed around your head?" Tsukune quickly nodded. "That was me, or just a small bit of me. My soul I guess you'd call it, got knocked outta my body and went to the next possible host... which was you." Marcel smiled cheerfully.

"Why are you… so.." Tsukune trailed off.

"Happy, easy going, pleasant even though I'm bleeding?" a nod in response. "This is my natural state I guess." a deep thundering sounded and the area shook. Memories of moments of rocking violently popped up as well. The once held happy demeanor completely transformed into a look of pure annoyance and mild bits of hatred. "I hate myself so much right now." he whispered slowly. Suddenly his smile grew a tad vicious.

Tsukune gulped nervously. "So what-"

"I need your body."

"..." Tsukune looked ready to run. He'd taken a step back on his position on the ceiling but similarly Marcel took a step forward. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I need your body to deal with… mine." he trailed off before trailing a red coated finger underneath a bloody eye and rubbed it in the wound, and below the skin lifting up a few layers. Letting loose a small river of blood and a luminous green liquid. The room shifted again, Tsukune could instantly tell this time. He was on the ground and Marcel was on the ceiling. Though the American seemed a bit more natural standing against gravity. The Japanese teen wanted nothing but to run but found himself paralyzed.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't send more of my humanity , but most of it was need back to keep Viscerator from going wild. And the small bit I have here?" he held his arms apart like one would hold reins. Then as a bright green light with a light blue in the center developed, he smashed his fist together side by side. A moment later an ethereal dagger formed in Marcel's right. With a flick of the wrist he held the weapon by the blade and held it out to the quite frankly freaked out teen.

"I'm only a-a Human! What can I do!?" he wailed. Marcel slightly frowned.

"You know what I would give to be you?" Tsukune paused. "I don't even mean have your life, I mean be YOU. Be someone else but me, in any other situation but this one right now." The space seemed to counter rotate on the half of the room Marcell was on to the side Tsukune stood, allowing both teens to face each other face to to face. "I could easily do it right now. Take your body, let that asshole keep mine and be done. But..." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The blood stopped flowing and dried right then and there, now looking days old but they didn't fade. "Please help me?" he held the blade handle out. Tsukune eyed it carefully as his hand reached for it. His eyes darted to the brown skinned teen who kept his eyes shut.

As his hands hover a mere inches away he asked, "Will I change?"

"Not if we make it quick. Several minutes tops, we need at least four." Marcel replied.

Tsukune nodded

xxxxxxxxxx

Viscerator was quick to try and spear Tsukune's body on his fingers, lashing out with such speed that the tree where the teen once stood now had a nice hole through it. The Japanese teen crouched low completely below the passing of the limb and even the shockwave it created. Tsukune/Marcell lashed the ethereal blade trying to nick the retreating arm.

"[You little cocksucker! Ya think I'm going back to the cage!? You got another thing coming!]" the Phlebiac's jaw stretched to emphasize it's growing rage, while vapors poured from its eyes. The possessed teen smiled.

"I'm not putting you back in the cage. you're getting the boot." Viscerator actually looked taken aback at the statement before roaring and thrashing around in rage, slicing several nearby trees. Having dragged Sabato off, Moka covered the angel with her own body as a decently sized trunk slammed rather close by.

"[Bullshit bullshit BULLSHIT! YOU CAN'T GET RIDA' ME!]" the demon enlarged another five feet, shifting the right hand into a mallet to make a wide sweep of the area. The body of the Japanese teen leapt high into the air, arcing with arms spread wide before completing the flip and narrowly dodging the return swing. "[We live together, we die together those be the rules asshat.]" it chortled.

"But we aren't together are we? You used ALL the psychoplasma to build that body but the necroplasm is supposed to keep it together." Tsukune's hand pointed to the skin suit on the ground. "It doesn't leave the case remember? And if nothing is there to keep it under control, which is you..." the point was punctuated but the suit suddenly starting to sizzle as well did Viscerator's own. "Submit or back to Hell."

But the Phlebiac cried out in retort, "[You'll get sent straight to hell too!]" it sounded panicked, afraid even, the malice was up to eleven but was drowned out by what almost, no, definitely was the sound of a child crying..no scream-WAILING! a child screaming something primal from the brink of misery. Tsukune's body shudder involuntarily. Once confident eyes now only emoted horror.

"Wha-"

"You saw nothing, focus." Marcel's voice echoed in the male's head. He sounded slightly unnerved.

"But-" he spoke out loud catching the demon's eye.

"FOCUS!" sharp eyes returned, ducking beneath raking claws. "pay attention. we only have 5 minutes tops before my presence starts to hurt you." a niggling feeling ran through their temporarily joined minds as they do get another strike.

"[So that's it? You think you can force me to bow out while till I cave!? His body will break down long before this one!]" Viscerator roared maniacally. It leapt forward attempting to pounce on the mental duo. Dashing back Tsukune's body once again dodge an onslaught of flailing limbs.

"You bastard!" a voice rang from the side. Distracted the demon was laid out by a left hook by Saizou back in his Orc form. The tears had dried on his face and a nasty snarl danced on his lips. "You think you can just fuck with my head and get away with it!?" he smashed his fist again into the demon's face. "You think you can show me my mom dying and get away with it?!" now the delinquent just laid hit after hit to the Phlebiac. "huh?!HUH!" again and again the blows landed. Tsukune's face scrunched in annoyance.

"Dammit..." dropping to its knees the body starting coughing harshly and with little remorse. "have to eject..."

"[h-help...me]" . Viscerator's voice called as Saizou landed blow after blow. The grey body started to blacken and disappear, originating from the toes and the fingertips.

Elsewhere...

All was white and the world droned on with a static that one would associate to a television on a blank channel. The vampire's body was heavy, or at least it felt heavy with how much her body ached. The first color that came back to her vision was red. She assumed it was from sky, but the way her chest was compressed told the girl she was face forward. The next thing that came back was her hearing. She almost regretted it; she heard screaming, a male's screaming, two sets of it, both distorted by her own fading deafness. She started seeing fuzz, then shapes, then shortly following details returned.

She almost wished she didn't. The whole area was a nightmare; everything was charred and burnt, twisted and scarred. She attempted to lift herself but her arms gave up and she flopped down to something soft. Moving slightly Moka darted her eyes beneath her and found Tsukune. His face pale with light burning to his left side.

She felt herself crying. And the pain it caused her was terrible. Her very body shuttered from the exertion of her gasp for breath to recycle her tears.

"Get up." a voice encouraged. Her head darted back and forth trying to find it source. It was whisper on the very edge of hearing. "Get UP!" it commanded. But she didn't run, she couldn't.

She was weak.

"YOU FUCKER!" Moka head snapped up at the sound of Saizou voice. She could hear the growling and roaring of the Orc in human form, a struggle was taking place outside her field of vision. He was struggling against someone else, a sharp thwack and sharp whistle brought her hopes that maybe it was Sabato fighting even after the explosion.

She again attempted to move her head to see whatever fight was occurring. Over her right shoulder she caught a glimpse of Saizou throwing a haymaker with a transformed limb but it's trajectory placed it too high to be the Angel. A very fast limb zoomed into her sight then left almost as fast. The Orc roared louder as already damaged skin was sliced open, spilling forth the delinquents' blood.

The vampire then watched as an already wailing Saizou was gripped on the face by a very slender grey hand she recognized. Her eyes grew wide when the arm lifted, dragging along with it Komiya Saizou, body rag dolling as he was immediately slammed into the earth. The earth's sudden quake caused her to shuttered in pain. but she continued trying to watch. And when that failed, she kept trying to hear what was happening.

Moka heard quiet, slightly muffled sobbing. It was low, so low she almost didn't hear. The voice was clearer he probably changed back to his human form. Now that things were calmer-

"NO! STAY BACK! STAY AWAY FROM ME! MOMMY! MOM-" Moka could hear nothing beyond her own sobbing. The chill she felt as she could hear Komiya's soft sobbing as systematic cracking echoed in the small area followed by sharp screams of pain. Then everything grew quiet again. She buried her head deep into Tsukune's chest. The faint heart beat soothed her, comforted her, and the fact that the male still lived and even had a chance of survival gave the vampire hope.

A hope that was dashed immediately when something hovered started moving from her lower back to her neck. She tried so hard not to shiver, so hard not to hitch her breath and give away the fact she was still alive. Then a rather dark appendage went over to Tsukune neck and she didn't know what to do. She grabbed the hand, closed her eyes, and bit.

Hard.

"[OW!]" a familiar voice yelled. The hand attempted to yank itself away but Moka held tight. "[That hurts let go! Dammit let go!]" when pulling away didn't work the shadow being casted showed he'd meant to strike, and she closed her eyes waiting for the blow.

One second, two seconds, then three, four and when she dared open one eye she noticed the stillness of the shadow. The shadow then reached down, from the corner of her eye she saw the dark-skinned hand just past her cheek and gentle pressed damaged skin. She instantly let go, allowing a hand to lightly hover over the spot.

"Itai! (Ouch)" she wondered how bad the damage was to react with how lightly the touch was. She pulled herself up to an upright position supported by her arms.

Hearing the crunching of earth, Moka rotated her head watching as Marcello walked around to the other side Tsukune directly in front of her. The American looked about as bad as she felt. Minus the scar under his eye and the scarring that showed up on the right arm when he went ballistic. His clothes weren't singed, they almost looked new even. His left arm however looked very messed up with varying degrees of damage from very light to... she asked herself if that was a bone showing through, unwittingly shivering. She could see the drying blood and burnt layers that surrounded it. But she could also see it healing slightly, but it was so slow that it was almost unnoticeable. His right eye was closed, bruised and slightly swollen, possible from the explosion maybe. The male dropped himself slowly to the ground facing her and he stared.

"[That hurt you know.]" he said lazily. Marcel cradled his right arm to his waist sporting four deep punctures and many smaller imprints that left sizable wound.

Moka looked upon the marks and felt a small amount of pride in herself. Then immediately it was crushed by the fact this wasn't him going berserk like before. Instead he seemed cordial even with the wounds and not even counting the fact she just bit him. But his blood did have a certain taste to it. Unique, different from Tsukune's whose taste just sent her into a tizzy which was interrupted when the male before her went mad. His was sweet almost sickeningly so.

A hand in her face grabbed her attention, making her lurch back in surprise. Said response caused her a great deal of pain too, bringing on a flinch. The look on Marcel's face startled her because he looked concerned for all of a few seconds before his face steeled and he looked off to another direction.

"You... are...nice." she said in some broken English. It wasn't great but she felt it was enough. And it was she felt.

Marcel immediately flipped himself completely around to keep from looking in her direction. Moka let herself laugh just a bit. This was a rocky first day. Really rocky but everything could get better from this point on.

"[HEY!]" Eyes darted to the entrance of the burning area, taking notice of a freshly dressed and uninjured Sabato along with a girl with light blue hair with messy pigtails. Moka let a smile graced her face when she swiveled to see what the foreigner would do, but instead she was surprised to see nothing but terror on his face. As Sabato approached along with the blue haired girl he went still as possible and even seemed seemed to seemed to stop breathing. Sabato gotevel on the girls l

"[Sorry I disappeared on you that damage was a bit much even for me.]" the blonde took a hand and waved it to the girl who came with her. "[This is Dokuro, a friend. I brought her to help.]" Moka just kindly smiled, even after the bluenette brought out a long metal club with spikes all over it pointed in various directions.

"[Well the fighting is over so..]" Sabato just shook her head and Dokuro giggled.

"[That's not what I brought her here for.]" The angel smiled. The bluenette stepped forward smiling before raising her spiked club and pointing it at Moka.

"[Hold still.]" the bluenette told. The vampire actual closed her eyes for what she expected to be a deadly blow, she even heard Marcel's breath hitch. "Pipi purripi pipi!" she heard. The following moment Moka felt her aches and pains fade away, she could even breathe easier! Every unpleasant sensation that plagued her body faded with little effort.

"[So How're feeling?]" the blonde asked. Moka was slow to get up. Careful not to agitate anything but soon realized that it wasn't much a concern. She put a hand to her face and felt only soft skin with no pain like when Marcel poked her. The pinked haired girl smiled at first then bowed.

"[Thank you very much.]" the bluenette laughed, waving her off.

"[It was no problem! When Sabato-chan told me what happened i instantly came. I'm happy to help.]"

"[Its sad to use it so early but a minor reset it being set up around the school to so no one even remotely thinks anything happened here. Not even the headmaster...hopefully.]" Moka smiled before looking down at Tsukune then at Marcell who still was scarred up and bleeding still though instead of the look of terror it was replaced by questioning one instead, he pointed at The unconscious male. The vampire realized a moment later what he was silently asking.

"[Is Tsukune alright?]" the bluenette nodded.

"[he's fine now no worries.]" Sabato replied. Moka then looked to Marcell. She looked to Sabato who already started to shake her head. "[He can't be helped, i only got a quick juice and Dokuro wasted energy on the reset and the healing you and Tsukune. She'll need some for herself to get outta here. Oh! And fixing up Saizou over there.]"

"[He can't just walk around all bloody! What will the school think?!]"

"[He'll just have to wait out here.]"

"English please." Marcell interrupted Clearly bored out of his mind with boredom.

"Stay and heal." the blonde commanded.

"...Whatever." he said with finality flopping onto his back.

"[Alright-]" Sabato bent down and slung the human's arm around her shoulder while Moka quickly mimicked the same on his other side "[To campus!]" the Angel said cheerfully. "[Later Dokuro-chan.]"

"[Bye-bye Sabato-chan! I'll give the report to HQ soon as possible!]" it took a few moments for the Angel,Vampire, and human to vanish from sight but they did. The only ones left were Marcell who was vacantly staring into the sky and dokuro who walked right up to him.

"Any chance I can bribe you?"

"Normally yeah but you hurt Sabato."

"Technically wasn't me."

"Technically I'm not about to break your kneecaps." she raised the club above her head.

"Second worst day ever." the bluenette tilted her head.

"Second worst?" he didn't reply. She shrugged after a few moments before slamming it down slightly enjoying the cracking and scream that followed more than she should.

 _First day end_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N_ Yo people what up, I the Scribe have but in great effort along with my most wonderful Beta to get my ass in gear and pop this sucker out. I've already started the next by the time this is posted i'm going to have one out every month or by the first week of the next month.**

 **Also same old same I own nothing, cause if i did know way in hell would i have allowed Angela to get sold to marvel just to be owned by the mouse.**

* * *

 _Stop staring_

 _Stop that!_

 _STOP poking me!_

 _...please?_

If basically having to go start over the school day with a half baked japanese-to-english translation spell and a scarred up face some odd days later from spending a few days out in the woods Marcell would have told Mammon and Al to shove it. He spent pretty much the last of his supply fixing his kneecaps to at least support him leaving nothing left for his face and arms. What was left was two parallel cuts off to the right of his face and an arm(right) that went through a blender. Black lines danced around the arm, mostly thin but varying from clean to rough to jagged. The cuts started at the shoulder and ended at the wrist spiraling all around with some going in the opposite direction. What was going to be a parting "fuck you" now was a reminder of how trapped he was in a cycle of self loathing.

But it wasn't students that were staring and poking him… at the moment. What was scurrying all over him and checking every speck of his body was a gerbil like demon wearing a butler's uniform. Shoes not included.

"Smut is enraged at the young sir!" it jumped to his shoulder to look at his face. "And what a disgusting angel! Have they no honor anymore?" it's hand glowed a bright green and began hovering over the marks.

"I technically started it Smut. She was only getting payback for a friend." its hand stop glowing before pointing a digit.

"This would not be an issue if you stayed whole. To split one's self is dangerous, emotions like yours and The Master physically and mentally tear you apart. Just look at you." he went to the uncovered arm of Marcel and started roaming over it. "over 46 individual cuts, if you weren't you Smut thinks you'd lose this arm."

"Wouldn't be the first time." he commented off handedly. He shook the sharply dressed creature from the limb before getting off the his room's floor and walking to the bathroom. "There's a Message from Al on my phone could you play it?" Instead of replying Smut leapt onto the bed and began fiddling with the device. "Just double tap the lower bar." it did as it was told.

 _-One new message, Message one -_

 _"I just got a report back from the Angel's part of the Bureau. You simply enjoy causing trouble don't you?"_

"You just gonna ramble or you got a point here?" Marcel mocked from the bathroom.

 _"Look the reason of why I called is I'm not paying for the windshield, Mammon will not be paying for it. And neither will you."_

"What now?"

 _"I've had the… distinct pleasure to have spoken to Ms. Karin Kanzuki; Next head of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu. In her own words she said that the best way to pay for your crime is to work your hands to learn a lesson."_

"Oh My." Smut whispered.

" _I simply suggested paying for the damage but Mammon agreed to her terms for the most part._ _"_ Marcell eyed the device.

"She expressed having you work her estate and be her butler but i advised against that shit based on the grounds you had school."

"Damn straight i got school."

"Smut thought you said-"

"Shush!"

 _"She simply told us it be easy to pull some strings to get you into the schools she enrolled in. Again advised against that. Seeing as you have no real records. Long story short Mammon has loaned you to be her servant for an undisclosed amount of time on the weekends while still partaking of your current deal._ _"_ Marcell felt himself bounce on the balls of his feet. All he had to do was take some psychoplasm or necroplasm that got sent is way and turn that bitches brain to a soup for a few hours then leave. _"_ _You won't be getting much of a refill either in your Unit of Necroplasm or psychoplasm."_

"what?"

 _"You'll only get enough to be tracked and heal a bit faster that's it."_ a beep signified the end of the message. Silence reigned in the small dorm room while the phone's screen blackened and Smut held his breath waiting for the obvious explosion that would occur. Yet it never came or even showed up in a wrathful gesture. The teen simply dropped to his butt a sat there. Smut twitched its nose before climbing onto the teen's knee.

"It has been some time since Smut and the others has seen you. Many years since you were told to stay with the human. Then suddenly to hear you were taken by the Phlebiacs and tormented then the rescue by lord Al." the demon took a breath before continuing. "When you opened that portal in old hell before me that even when travel is prohibited and-"

"Smut."

"Yes sir?"

"Shut up a moment." it wasn't harsh or even a command, more along the lines of a plea.

"Mmhm." he replied. The silence grew comfortable after that as teen and demon simply had the company of each other. "Oh My!" and moment over.

"What?"

"If you're this weakened how will you open a gate so quietly when Passages are shut?" the gerbil like demon asked.

"This place isn't exactly earth but-" he poked Smut off his knee to pull himself off the ground. From the small distance from the bathroom entrance to the bed, lightly limping his way over. Waving his hand underneath the bed space the light shadows became a pitch black puddle of darkness. "I got enough for you." the demon gerbil butler quickly bowed.

"Shall Smut bid the others hello for you?"

"Yeah sure GO!" the demon quickly hopped into the shadow completely disappearing into the puddle of blackness. When it dispersed there wasn't a single sign that the little gerbil butler was even in the room.

Marcell's vision swam as the little strength he had left him. Flopping to the ground he landed on his knees first eliciting a quick "fuck" before the rest of his body followed. His breathing slowed as he tried to calm his screaming nerves. If he was an actual phlebiac he'd heal passively. If he had a symbiote it passively collect energy and he'd be healed sooner. Right now he was a almost a regular human with an unspoken condition. At any other time he would be giddy. At the moment?

Fuck everything.

Knock knock

"Fuck off" he spoke. Hoping that translated over. Wait it was the same either way. Another knock sounded off. "go away."

"[We [need] to [talk] now.]" Spoke an all too familiar voice. He caught the most important words in Sabato's sentence apparently, but still was having a hard time with everything else. So Al attached the spell to his reserves in order to power it. Probably to keep him from over using it.

Fat good that did.

"Marcell![Open up]" she said with a tad more force. But she didn't get louder.

"You're not even supposed to be here go away." again spoken lowly so she'd strain herself to try and hear, get fed up and go away.

Fat good that did.

With little effort the door handle suddenly cracked before slumping loosely in the doors frame. The door itself swung right open revealing the blonde in a simple night gown. It was white with pink lace that went down just below her hips. Graciously he was facing the bed so his shoulder blocked anything below her waistline.

"[We need to] talk." he caught that last bit but he refused to even acknowledge it. Instead he tried to consolidate some of his necroplasm and use it to make more psychoplasm instead. Lesser quality but he should be able to walk again. He felt a foot shuffle under him at first then proceed to flip him like a pancake before landing on his back. Her sweetly scented foot found purchase on his chest keeping him firmly planted to the ground. 'jokes on her, I can't even move.' the teen joked to himself.

"I [need you to] take [this] seriously!" she demanded. Marcel kept a straight face.

'I wonder if its like not enough capacity issue?' Sabato started to scowl visibly as his eyes stared into space. 'I should have enough to power it, its just translation spell.' from nowhere she brought out the baton. 'it still kinda works. On and off...' she flicked it to a low setting, didn't need to grab the dorm overseers attention. 'lack of information? It was knowledge given by Al, but now it's going off the little I know so mayb-' Marcel thoughts were cut short as a soft current passed through him. It was over as soon it came his body having no defense against the Angelic weapon. He could almost feel his heart beating again.

"[Do I have your] Attention?" she smiled smugly. Probably due to the fact this was some semblance of revenge.

"English. you speak it?" she nodded real slow like. "Then stop making me guess!" he hissed lowly. His leg was all twitchy now. He didn't need that.

"Why can't you speak japanese? You did before." she looked very much annoyed, her right eye twitching madly. She hit the switch on the baton and it a few notches higher. "Are you purposely trying to sabotage this mission?" she edged it close to his chin, just barely avoiding contact with his skin. "Well?" Marcell was sweating. He'd honestly didn't know what the fuck was gonna happen if he got hit with higher levels. She barely moved forward and unconsciously the male attempted to force himself further into the floor. She edged ever more-

"I'msorry!" that came out more panicked than he intended but he got a response he liked very much. She withdrew the baton up placing the hand armed with it against her chest. Her eyes lost their edge and she slightly looked like she got caught in some headlights.

"Wha- what did you say?" her voice was still low, a barely audible whisper. Marcell continued.

"I'm not a combatant, I'm not some spy, I'm not a killer." he let his eyes got wide and grew a little misty. "Mammon has me here cause it'll get my blood flowing, make me active, get another tool to use." and…tear...Now! A glistening tear drop rolled down his face while his face reddened a bit. "I really just wanna be back home ok? I'm already sick and tired of everything. Of getting hit, getting yelled at, getting zapped by your fucking baton." he let his face soften just a bit. "Because of your friend I'm barely able to move, I can't regenerate my energies myself which apparently was feeding the translation spell. So Kudos for having a satanist in an Angel's body." And here's the pitch…

Sabato eased off of her threatening stance actually lean back. Her eyes were no longer filled with ice but instead a glimmer of sympathy. It almost looked like she was gonna start crying too, moistness started to encircle her eye. 'Maybe I took it too far?' he asked himself. Thankfully nothing inside his head responded. Outside however-

"Trying to fake me out huh?" The angel asked. Her smile all kinds of lethal. Her finger hit the switch and once again he watched as electricity dance around the baton. "You can't manipulate me!" she pretty much screamed most likely alerting everyone on on both sides of him and across the hall she reared back her baton to impale him. Marcell didn't know why but he panicked his mind screamed to get her away. He closed his eyes raising his right leg and kicked. He met little resistance as his foot shot upwards with the strength he could muster using the little psychoplasm he could call upon. She didn't fly as he wish she did, but she did give a hop as he could tell tell his foot a implanted itself right between her legs.

Whoops

Her baton slipped from her and dying out as it left its owner's possession. He dropped his foot as her hands went to her crotch. Her eyes watered getting ready overflow while her mouth was set in a silent scream. He carefully scuttled from between her legs as she whimpered trying to keep her voice down. 'A little late for that.' he thought inwardly he could hear movement around him and he needed to nip this real quick. Rolling onto his stomach, Marcell did a half baked push up to get on his knees then using the bed frame to support himself as he stood upright. His legs lit aflame in protest as they complained at the stress he placed them under. "Another day should do." he mumbled. Limping quickly he found himself at his door looking at his broken handle. "Bitch." opening the door slowly and found the hallway lit with very few guys actually out. He swiveled his head to look to his right and again found very few people out. They all looked at each other in their half asleep state blinked then went back inside for lack of anything. Can always count on a sleepy teen's to give no shits. At least that's what tv says. Which apparently bolds true here.

Sweet. And was that Tsukune across the hall?

Slowly grabbing the door handle he gently pulled just in case the knob on the other side would fall off. When he turned back around in his room. Sabato was no longer on the floor cradling herself. Oh no, she had bundled up in his cover and by the gentle snoring asleep on his floor.

'she can't be that stressed. Can she?' he decide that he didn't care. He wouldn't care he refused to care! He eyed her again. He currently had two options that he could physically do with the limited energy he had. On option included having to drag her which is he currently was too tired to attempt. He leaned over onto his bed frame and lined himself up to the sleeping Angel. Rolling his heels Marcel rocked for a few moments. Arching his back he pressed his feet to the bundled angel. "And~" he let his body slid on the carpet shoving the blonde beneath his bed. "Fuck you." he let himself lay to the ground honestly not wanting to moving. He was breathing a little too heavily for the work he did, chest burned lungs ached it was like he was alive. Which shouldn't be a thing seeing as he was born dead. An itching found itself in the back of his head. Rolling his head to the side the teen caught the edge of the the Angel's head. He didn't want to be here and maybe she didn't either but she started this. But he doubted either of them wanted to be here longer than needed Tsukune had said something about some blue haired chick when he came by yesterday getting on Sabato's nerves though getting that message across had been a pain and took a half hour.

Marcel clawed himself around till he was facing the blonde. Then with strong grips on the carpet dragged himself under to where he was within grabbing distance.

"Fuck my humanity." it took some time to drag her seeing as his limbs kept burning like they never had before. Her head turned awkwardly as she got moved. When he finally cleared her from the bed space he was mildly sweaty and breathing hard. "Fuck(huff)me." getting back on his knees he snake one arm beneath her head and the other where her legs should be. He held his breathe attempting to hold build some sorta pressure to pick her up. If you didn't know supernatural beings actually weighed more due to the extra energy they carried. She was easily 200 lb to 300lb heavy and you wouldn't even notice. Al weighed some odd 600 lb to 700lb but you know supernatural shit. The struggle was real when he made it past the bed frame and was trying to roll her over. He had an actual sweat going now and his night pants now had damp spots. With a final heave she rolled onto his bed allowing him to flop onto the floor again. He took many deep breaths at that point attempting to gain some understanding as to why he was so bloody tired. His eyes flickered to the darkness of the bed and then flickered back to the carpet. Then immediately flickered back to the dark to stare at an eyeball. It was small and yellow with a tiny black pinprick for a pupil. It stared and he stared back he felt it looked familiar but couldn't put a finger on it.

"Bingle Zimble?"

"Ticki?" What thr]e hell? A tiny decayed toddler arm came from the darkness with an entanglement of red and royal purple. Squirming together like mating serpents. He recognized the red one; Agony, a piece of Al's cape. But he couldn't recognize the purple ribbon covered in little X's and O's his eyes widen as they both seemed to hiss at him. As best as he could, he couldn't scurry fast enough as they struck his face. From an outside perspective one would see Marcell kick and jerk rather sporadically till he began growing still then finally to a light twitching before going completely still. On his bed Sabato laid quietly a calm smile to her face on knowing what was going on beneath her.

"bimble?"

* * *

 _ **Review if you'd be so kind.**_


	6. Sabato's story

_**Apologies people about the wait crap as been...extra crap. How's your new years so far? Your holidays go well? Get what you wanted? No? How unfortunate but fear not! I have come to deliver a new chapter! Unfortunately its a pace breaker that's here to fill in some details. Good news is that i should have the next chaper out next week Friday! Yay. Now on to the next.**_

* * *

The morning that greeted Sabato was exactly as she expected for the most part she. Throwing the covers off her body the angel feeling refreshed. She very much had been feeling just as crappy as Marcell had been, working off limited energy and had to recharge through the feelings of genuine kindness and caring which when one considered she was in a school full of monsters then add in the fact they're teenagers those chances slimmed down dramatically. So far she'd only been getting fueled by Moka and Tsukune who were both shelling out enough between them to where her strength remained above a decently ripped bodybuilder.

For an Angel that was nothing for all intents and purposes.

Yesterday she came into contact with Kurono Kurumu: a Succubus. Dealing with her had been especially emotionally draining.

Yesterday

Sabato stared indignantly at the the slightly shorter blue haired girl watching as she declared war on her pleasant pink haired vampire friend. This girl had some nerve to even declare such stupidity. Behind the bluenette were multiple young men, all charmed with heart shaped eyes as she proclaimed to be making a harem for herself. Yet none of the idiots were even hypnotized. 'Hormones.' the Angel growled inwardly. This girl was full of hot air and it showed in her breast.

"And that's why I'll beat you Akashiya Moka!" she pointed while stamping a foot down, her breast bounce in her tight yellow sweater vest. The boys howled in approval. The girl who identified herself as Kurono Kurumu was a good head shorter than Moka or herself so her getting on her tiptoes to even try to be face to face with the vampire was quite hilarious. "I'll prove it by stealing Aono Tsukune from you." she declared.

Oh boy.

"Hold up now!" Sabato interjected she put a look of concern on her face while also trying to put a smile on her face. "Now I really don't get why you want this harem thing but you really shouldn't be declaring some stupid competition ov-"

"I'll be taking yours soon as well." Kurumu proclaimed. The smile never left Sabato's face as her eyes seemed to glaze over.

"What?"

"That foreign boyfriend of yours who's avoiding you right now(giggle) I guess being prodding like cattle isn't his thing." She giggled into her hand as the blonde sputtered indignantly.

"Sabato-sa-" Moka was quickly interrupted.

"He's not my boyfriend, plus prodding him is the best way to get him to comply." When he'd finally left the forest limping quite badly he went straight to his dorm or tried to. Sabato had tried to get him to talk in the courtyard but he'd made various blunt refusals and he flicked her off. When he started limping away from her she shocked him in the spine knocking him down she had then proceeded to drag him to class. When he was forced to (re)introduced, he kept himself aloof and even spoke slowly in a condescending manner like everyone was stupid! She prodded him for that too."He's very stubborn." she ended simply. Scanning around she found she was being given many strange looks a few of them… with flushed faces and pinked cheeks. Even Moka herself seemed slightly affected by the statement. Kurumu though gave a coy smile.

"If that's true then I'll sure he'll prefer a...kinder approach." the succubus had a wide smile on her flawless face. Her eyes closed in a way that made them look as if she was smiling. A mistake on her part as the angel took that short window to take out her baton and place it on the first setting. Though the blonde did give a thought to what she was about to do and considered her record. Then she remembered the first day just a few days prior, and even then she went back to her last major assignment just a years before this mission.

She flicked it the the third setting to where it hummed.

"Moka-san!" the three girls turned to look as the wall of males parted to show Tsukune in all his normalcy. Kurumu gave a quick sinister smile before switching to a quick seductive smile and chirping tone.

"Tsukune-Kun!~" she sang happily, turning on her heels a moment to fling herself on the male. A moment she never got as with a lackadaisical wave of her wrist Sabato let her baton brush against the bluenette's rising calf. For a moment Kurono Kurumu lit up like a Christmas tree. She instantly became ridgged, shaking spasticlly as nerves sent signals all throughout her body. That happened In two seconds. In the very next moment she dropped to her knees unconscious before falling on her...boobs. The image of the girls breast exploding from putting her weight on them cause the Angel a sick sense of amusement and pain as she gave some semblance of a strangled laugh cry. Her eyes became shadowed in a demented light.

"Guess you're right." she added as much snark as possible. "I really can't help myself."

"Sabato-san!" her eyes went soft as her human assignment seemed to dash forward to the down succubus. "That was uncalled for!" he admonished. He flipped the girl around so her back was on the ground. With little effort he then moved her to be supported on his legs.

"That was actually very called for." she stated simply. "Please remove yourself from her." her tone left no room for arguments. He was spineless after all an-

"I won't."

"What?" she noticed the the slight green tinge in his eyes. 'That's not good.'

"Tsukune?" Green instantly left his eyes when he met the gaze of Moka. 'Thank you!' the angel praised silently. She watched as the human seemed to bumble over his words.

"Moka-san I-I just..!" whatever he was going to say got cut off when the succubus grabbed his chin to steer his eyes to stare into her's. Unexpectedly her eyes turned into tiny pinpricks whispering gently a single word.

"Charm." it was so soft Sabato almost didn't even hear the words leave her mouth but she did see Tsukune become straight as a board before slackening to a more loose posture. The look that crossed his face was one of pure cruel delight as he faced Moka her eye's just as startled but were overlapped by her concern.

"You might as well leave Moka-san, how could I ever be friends with someone who only sees me as a meal." The words were deliberate obviously, each one chosen to make a harsh statement. 'Not totally unexpected if I'd been fed upon repeatedly I'd be mad too. Note: get Marcel to be secondary feed for Moka' the Angel thought quickly. She watched as tears fell from the vampire's eyes and she quickly ran away. At the same time the charm stopped affecting Tsukune and he was left in a state of confusion. The succubus smiled brightly in her triumph hugging her human charge around the neck.

"Could you help me to the infirmary Tsukune-kun?" he didn't really reply as numbly started carrying the girl. Now Sabato had two choices. One; go after Moka explain what happened, charge after the succubus elec- teach her the er of her ways, then Electrocute Marcel for missing another day. Two; Go after Succubus, Bea- Explain why she can't do what she did, grab Tsukune to make him apologize, Then Electrocute Marcel for missing another day of class. And while she was at it hit him for not helping in this dumb situation. He actually may have been of proper help at this moment. But she hadn't gotten a chance to put either into action. The moment her foot moved all male eyes were on her.

"Mistress!" a random voice in the crowd called. And the rest followed chanting. A guy taller than she was, knelt on his knees right arm out stretched with the left hand over his heart. Others began following suit.

"Our Angel!" she flinched. "We don't know why you would give attention to foreign trash but please bless us!"

"Yeah we'll appreciate every lick you bestow on us!" a chorus of yes's followed. She put up placating hands and a wiry smile.

"Sorry guys you misunderstand. Its just business." that seemed to quiet them down they each gave each other a look of confusion, understanding, then...oh

"how much!?" one cried out

"No you don't understand, i was assigned to him." that seemed to send them into an even bigger uproar. They all began to gang up on her giving various shouts of "What's the company!", "What are your rates!" the ground swept forth as a wave threatening to swallow her up. Without thinking her baton swept to the guy closest to her, a hand reaching to her hip. She whacked the offending hand as a mother would discipline a child causing the male to grip his hand and the group to give pause. They stop to eye the male then eyes back to Sabato quickly swiping back between the two.

"I'm sorry! I panicked you were all crowding me and-" 'oh I'm in so much trouble if the Bureau finds out I tagged a civilian. I'm just glad that Durandal recognized that for me and turned it's to level one. Which was probably for at worst-

A pleasurable buzz. Crap.

The expression that crossed onto his face was one of slight ecstasy. His cheeks had flushed and he was breathing rather deeply 'Why was that even a setting?' She started to question the setting off a weapon. The other males had stopped to stare at the male she had tapped. To her eternal duress he threw himself on all four prostrating before her.

"My mistress!" he cried. His body shaking with every breath "Allow me to be given the rod the foreigner is unworthy!" he wailed. The other males around began talking furtively behind the submitting male. The Angel could feel herself clamming up by all this attention she was getting was simply suffocating. Her hand had unceremoniously gripped her stun baton hitting a switch directly on the bottom for a very situational setting. It was gonna suck for her afterwards but in this situation-

Was very necessary.

When a skinnier younger looking male stepped forward his hand outstretched to touch her she tapped him and immediately and arc of electricity rushed through him and the guy next to him, the two beside that guy, the 5 around him and so on and so forth. They each crumbled into a heap on the ground blocking a good portion if the hallway. She looked to her baton the indicator on the side flashing slow controlled blinks to show it was low on power. It would feed off of her slowly to recharge but she herself would be left weak until she got some proper rest. She still needed to check on Tsukune, comfort Moka, Beat Marcell into an inch of his life.

Simple plan.

It's a pertinent fact that her plans were never successful. It was on her way to the infirmary that both points of one and two on the list hit the fan. It first came in the form of an outburst of power, nothing much but far more than what she currently had to push against mentally. It wasn't malicious per se but it was full of wounded pride and desire, its very presence demanded lust. At this point she wasn't strong enough to deal with that. Even worse that this sensation was directly located where she wanted to go. This in other words was FUBAR. She could feel it now a nothing bount of despair thrust upon her. She'd end up in a tiny shack just like before, starving without any possible way of survival. She quickly shook her head.

'I won't get anything done with those thoughts.' she tried to reason with herself. Can't despair, won't fail, will succeed, can thrive! This will not be like-

-Smash-

The sound of trees thundering down alerted her to the movement of the force. What's even worse is that an even greater one joined it and dwarfed it spectacularly. She could even hear arguing now. She forced the lump that had been in Her throat down far below where she could dig it back up. She quickly ran down the hall to the infirmary only to find it empty. Some beds were broken and slashed and the window facing the forest of dead trees was smashed wide open leaving small shards everywhere. With very little in the ways of a plan she quickly made her way to the gaping hole and peeked out side. From where she could see barely a quarter mile off was Tsukune holding Moka's Rosary, behind him was Kurumu now equipped with wings, tail, longer ears, and claws. Though facing from her was a frame she hadn't recognized. A tall womanly frame and silver hair, she was definitely the one whose very presence dwarfed Kurumu's true form. Then again with so little power she had very little to properly measure out just how strong she was in comparison. Sabato with little hesitation leapt from the broken window, sticking her three point landing. She did a quick jog to get amongst quickly as possible but made sure each step was as light as possible. When she was within 20 ft Tsukune finally noticed her with a light joyful cry of "Sabato-san!". Kurumu's eye landed on her and puffed her cheeks in annoyance but her eyes read with relief, the one who appeared to be an upperclassman turned around and-

"Moka-san?" she questioned. It looked just like her but more mature and with red eyes and silver hair.

"You're late." she spoke simply. Each word stressed out with every hint of disappoint one could pack in two words. "I expected you here much sooner." the blonde gently rubbed her arm.

"I got trapped in the halls by a certain someone's harem." she told meekly. Every ounce of bravado she tried to muster was mercilessly wiped out in the face of this commanding force. It probably be best to explain that she was naturally a sub. The vampire squinted her eyes a fraction and Sabato wanted to disappear.

"You're weaker than you were before." she stated.

"The Harem." Sabato replied. Tsukune and Kurumu listened intently.

"Did they gang up on you?"

"Yes."

"In their true forms?"

"No."

"Did they attack?"

"..."

"Well?"

"...No." Moka looked extremely dissatisfied.

"Hm. Here I was thinking I was gonna test my strength against someone worth." she flexed her presence and the angel whimpered. "But obviously I was wrong, If the foreigner was here I'd simply engage him." She placed her hands on her hips and gave a rather player smirk. "But it seems he's not very fond of your...courting methods." She wanted to protest she really did but with what happened today everyone was gonna think it. Suddenly Moka stopped smiling and looked deadly serious. "I grow tired." The vampire stated. "As i told Tsukune watch out for Outer me." she walked over to Said male and grabbed her rosary.

"Outer you?" this just got weird. The vampire nodded she neared the chains on her neck but suddenly stopped.

"I expect you to be in top shape the next time I have to come out. Because regardless of what manner of creatures you and the foreigner are-" she put in a lethal smirk. "I shall put you both in your place." with her parting words spoken Inner moka allowed the rosary to lock itself in place. Without warning she seemed to have smaller, silver hair became pink again and her once womanly frame gave way to a younger teen's body that was still developing. "Outer" Moka swayed till she began to fall over only to be caught by Tsukune. Her eyes blinked slowly like she was waking from a deep sleep even yawn somewhat cutely.

"Tsukune?" she spoke softly. The male grew red in the face.

"Yes Moka-san?" her face drew closer.

"I'm sorry about not asking to drink your blood, you are my friend I just can't help myself it's really~ good." he seemed to smile tiredly.

"It's alright Moka-san just ask me first ok?" he asked. She nodded before giving him a big hug. Sabato watched them a smile adorning her face. Weather it was from the touching moment or the fact she was currently being charged from their interaction she couldn't tell. Till Kurumu walked up on them.

"Why?" she interrupted. They pulled apart and the energy they were putting off ceased. "Why did you save me from her?" she pointed at Moka who blinked owlishly. Tsukune for his part simple rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. The shorter girl had gone back to her human form which had her softly cradling and arm under her bust, She had a few other scrapes nothing substantial.

"I don't think you meant any harm like I seem nice." Moka left Tsukune's arms and stepped in front of the Kurumu reaching down and grabbing her hands.

"We can be friends you if you like?" she smiled a friendly smile. Before the succubus gave a reply a piercing scream cut through the moment.

"What happened here!?" everyone's eyes grew like saucers before Kurumu still holding Moka's hand, grabbed Tsukune's own and darted quickly from the clearing. Sabato for her own part was too busy in her own little world to notice what was going on for a few seconds. When she did turn to run a low whistle sounded before a sharp pain shot through her. Looking down she found a small syringe in her thigh Some sort of liquid being injected. "You're not going anywhere!" the voice cried again.

Sabato quickly went into panic mode and even when she lost all feeling in her leg she had started dragging it rapidly through the forest leaving a trail behind her. The angel was too scared to think that she had enough power to port to safety or to make the nurse ignore her. No she ran/limped with all haste all the way to the bus stop area so very far away from the school. She breathed a sigh of relief that she couldn't see anyone around her. The crows around the area mocked her weakened state landing closely and staring at her in mass. She slid down the its stim to support her decent as she fell to her rear.

"This is simply a bad day."

[End Flashback]

She'd gotten back to her dorm rather late trying to keep from being found taking a long walk around the schools perimeter when she finally had feeling back in her leg. She'd missed the rest of her classes with the long trek back with the red skies becoming black as night came. When she got to her room she found dozens of letters with heart on them pield at the door. The Angel quickly made the decision not stay in her room. The plan was to go see Marcel, zap him, then sleep in the supply shed(she was used to small spaces).

Seeing as she wasn't covered in dust and oil that plan hadn't survived. She tried to remember how she got in her room. Then she noticed the half dead duffle bag.

This was not her room.

Panicking the angel threw her legs over the edge ready to bolt only for her feet to meet flesh. Looking down she saw two legs jutting from beneath the bed.

"Marcel?" she called carefully. Sabato took her right foot and started to rub his calf, in return she received a low moan. Then she moved upwards to the back of his knee a low giggle escaped him. "Wake up" she rubbed even harder only to reveal a muffled sound sound that sounded like. "Don't wanna…(groan)" Again. "Another minute…(snore)" one more more.

"Dammit! I sai-" a loud thud accompanied by the fact the bed shook revealed that he bumped his head. "fuck!" his legs closed together as he rocked his body most likely nursing the bump to his head. Sabato couldn't help but smirk.

"Glad to have you up." she offered casually. The angel watched her supposed "partner" wiggle from beneath the bed. "Sleep well?"

"No." he replied and said no more.

"No morning sarcasm? No cursing? No asking of questions?" she pressed. Probably not the best thing but she had to know why he simply wasn't ripping into her verbally.

"Nope." again curt with no explanation. He fully pulled himself from under the bed

frame and got a good look at him. His hair was slightly knotted and sticking in all directions in groups. Glancing at his face and right arm she truly took in how deep the gashes were. As the Angel was about to speak she noticed a small Blood-Red chain intertwined with a light Purple one holding a small hellspawn badge and a cross. What truly grabbed her attention was-

"That's going through your neck!" she shrieked. Marcel at first looked at her then lifted a hand to his throat only to back off as the chains shortened themselves cutting his circulation and air. His calm demeanor instantly gave way to panic as his oxygen was quickly depleted. "Hold up, I'll help." she offered hastily. As her hand reached the chokie the red part of the chain produced spines then shrank ever so slightly. Sabato jerked her hand back and was catching herself trying to do so again. He dropped to the ground attempting to claw at it but always jerked as it threatened to close even tighter.

Sabato was at a true loss on what she was supposed to do at the moment. She kinda had to wonder if every day was going to be like this when they cohabitated the same room if not the general area. Marcel was back on the ground now hands in a claw gesture but both hands remained at a halfway point between his neck and his chest, trying to keep from touching the chains again. A rather random thought came to her head she almost dismissed it but all his thrashing and loud groaning was bound to grab someone's attention.

Kneeling down beside him she sat on her butt started moving a hand towards his face. She let her hand hover his scared cheek. The chains themselves started to shrink again in response causing Marcell took a sharp breath. She recoiled and assessing the chains response to her proximity. She took notice that the chains seemed to interlock with each other at certain points showing an unusual closeness for two symbiotic entities not of the same breed let alone species. But she had a plan to enact. She brought her hand parallel with his cheek about a foot out. The chains made a sound that was somewhere between a rattle and hissing but she ignored it. She had to follow through.

SMACK

It was loud, it echoed, her hand hurt but Sabato felt the outcome was worth it. His eyes had widened in shock but said nothing and even the chains slackened in what she assumed was surprise. The spines on the living jewellery disengaged and it even grew longer to ease its suffocating. Marcell to many deep breaths to assuage his aching throat.

"You know something?" He whispered softly voice kind of hoarse. Sabato smiled softly.

'Finally some progress.' "What?"

With Tsukune

It taken him awhile but he finally managed to go to sleep with all the strange noises last night and even then the dreams that have been plaguing him for the last few days have eased off. Tsukune would be the first to admit he wasn't up to snuff with being in a school for monstrous teens but with Moka, Sabato, and now Kurumu he'd get used to his time here. And maybe just maybe if Marcell started coming to classes and his little feud or whatever with Sabato he'd learn to safely count Marcell amongst his close friends. Throwing of the covers the human raised his arms and stretched to the sky.

"Today's going to be a good day!"

KRACKPOW! Thud.

The door to his room splintered open as a blonde haired missile shot through and slammed into his floor head first. The projectile/body contorted into a mangled ball of limbs before sprawling out like a wet noodle. It took him a moment to realize it was Sabato who sailed through his door and another to recognize the fact she was in a nightgown that left very little to the young male's imagination.

Maybe he should go back to sleep. A second later a small black object came darting through the open portal that was his doorway smashing into the blonde's head eliciting a groan from her proving her very much alive.

"Sabato-San!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers Welcome to another chapter and thanks for even coming back! A pleasure truly. Now just a few quick things. This chapter is where things start diverging from the R+V and become completely original. So please bear with me as I explore this world I'm creating. Secondly due to how my mind is so easily bloody influenced by things i see I'll be doing a what if story based on some cross over ideas I've had with Spawn. As usual i own nothing, No I'm not going to anyone and please tell if something is grammatically incorrect. My Beta has suddenly disappeared and can't be reached.**

* * *

Mirrors are a such a wonderful thing. Just the very idea of creating an item that's only purpose is to refrac a room's current state back towards present occupants to allow a review of oneself and their state of dress or lack thereof.

Or the chains Sabato pointed out that simply had impaled themselves without his knowing. As Marcell dressed in front of his bathroom mirror he found himself staring over and over again at the things on his neck. He'd recognized the charred lookin chain anywhere, that symbiote shard that attacked him last night. Plus the Hellspawn badge acting as a pendent helps as well. What was driving him up the wall now was the the lighter Royal Purple chain on the other side of his neck intertwined with it. It even did something to the tiny badge changing out what should be fierce looking Green eyes for one Red x and one Gold x. As he got to the second to last button on his dress shirt his hand threatened to brush against the pendent ever so slightly. The response? Spikes instantly shot inwards on the chains it hissed warning.

"You're the one who's on me NOT the other way around." the young Phlebiac pointed out. The two different chains seemed to rattle silently but both retracted the spines."Thanks. Don't suppose you could leave? Not that I never wanted a symbiote, I thought you'd be...whole" more aggressive shaking. "Right." begrudgingly he left it alone putting his pants on next. His right shook as he extended it the muscles contracting with heavy vibration to the new stress. "You weren't such a fucking pain just a few moments ago." more upset rattling. "How's using that little psychoplasm to chuck her affect my motor skill?" quiet rattling. "I'm not that naturally weak." a gentle shake from purple with a more violent shaking from scab(color of dried blood.) "don't suppose you too could do some collecting?" he asked. This could go a long way in his overall comfort while stuck with her. The chains remained remained silent as he moved from his bathroom to his main room. He needed to find his schedule. He hadn't even been to classes he was only given paper that he couldn't really read.

He almost didn't notice the pleasing vibration flowing through the chains. Well the Scab chain anyway, purple was struggling. Though they both ceased rather quickly. Leaving the bathroom he grabbed his blazer from the bed put it on a a single motion and prepared to walk out the door stopping only for the blinking screen of his phone.

"Should I leave it?" he asked more to himself than to anything. Yet he found that both chains rattled methodically was the best sign of an affirmative that Marcell had received. The mistake he made was reaching for it anyway. The screen read: _Unknown Caller._

Personal logic says screw whose ever on the other side if you were important I'd have your number.

 _Click_

"Hello?"

" _I presume to be speaking with Marcell Wicke?_ " The voice on the other end was very distinct in their word choice and the accent proved they weren't American/English but it was very well spoke.

"You are?" He shot back.

" _My name is Shibonzaki, steward and personal assistant to Karin Kanzuki of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu._ "

"Right…(Windshield shit)" he said whispering that last part away from the phone. "What's this call for? I was already coming over on Saturday to start my pun- sentence."

" _With the go ahead from Mr. Malfic-_ "

"Of course."

" _We are to pick you up from the Wolfram & Hart headquarters here in japan this afternoon." _

"Was that It?"

" _Yes Wicke-san I h-_ "

 _Click_

"Pompous fuck." he tossed the phone back on the bed. No need to bring distractions with him. Sitting on his bed, He slipped some socks on, shoes on next, and Marched right out up the door eyeing the still broken handle and now cracked frame that was assaulted by the angel he tossed out earlier like a rag doll. Marcell thought back to last night when she fell over from exhaustion or this morning when she kept him from suffocating. That was immediately overshadowed by every moment she zapped him with the baton. He opened the door gently before stepping out and closing it behind him.

Across from him he looked through the busted door opposing him to find Tsukune on the floor still in night clothes hovering over Sabato who still appeared to be knocked out from his toss. Only a few other students were leaving their rooms and head towards the main buildings none of them giving a second look to the broken doors.

"Weird." Marcell commented softly.

"Wicke-san!" Tsukune called. Turning back toward the doorway he saw the human male rush to his cracked door frame a slight relieved expression on his face. "Wicke-san(are) you (ok)today?" tilting his head the Phlebiac teen gave a quizziling look. So he got more of that broken shit speech.

Fantastic.

He put a thumbs in response unwilling to test if he was able to speak the language in a half ass pattern of speech. He attempted to leave but once more got caught in a tangent.

"I (need) help Sabato (came)flying through (my) do(or th)is morni(ng an)d isn't getting up!" Marcell went wide eyed from just how much he lost that whole sentence. Emotionally he got the just of the sentence and would have assumed anyway what he was talking about. Verbally though his ears were starting to bleed. This partial understanding bullshit was quickly losing its charm. Going back to his room he grabbed an extra dress shirt, blazer, and tie before going back to the human's room and tossing them on her. Marcell then proceeded to rummage through Tsukune's things, grabbed his uniform piece and placed them on said teen himself. He quickly kneeled next to the Angel and opened her right eye.

"I'm willing to talk about this whole business thing whenever you decide to get up until then have a nice day." he patted her cheek a few times but getting up and leaving the room. He heard Tsukune call after him but he ignored it. Exiting the room the teen went down the right hall following a group of students heading towards the stairwell and elevators. He bowed his head hoping to avoid detection his motions careful and measured.

"Good Mo(rni)ng." a voice beside him said. Looking to his left he found a guy with average brown hair but the way it fringed were like horns on a bull. Marcell took breath.

"Morni(ng)" flinching at the slight butchering he expected some sort of disapproval for the butchered language. But the guy just clapped amusedly. Another guy through his two cents in.

"That's (pret)ty go(o)d! Ho(w lo)ng you be(en s)tudying?" another asked. The black teen just kinda shrunk in on himself.

"Four days." he let out a sigh that that came out better. A guy ahead of him a tad taller than the rest of the guys even compared to himself seemed to nod approvingly.

"Coul(d d)o bett(er b)ut four da(ys) prac(tice)? T(hat)'s no(t b)ad at all." ' _Ok so that one had a lot I missed so I can understand but need more power for comprehending the speed.'_

"Heard (on) the first da(y) you got sho(ck)ed by a som(e p)retty blon(d)e girl." the first guy commented. Marcell sneered at that. Another guy took the conversation.

"I he(ard) she's s(om)e sort of do(min)atrix. She (wor)ks for s(o)me sort of co(mpa)ny." the dark skinned teen looked about ready to lose his calm.

"Heard she sh(ock)ed a whole bunch of guys yes(ter)day." cool only two parts in that sentence and even better Blackmail.

Once outside they three guys bayed goodbye and left for various clicks and groups that lined the road to the school. The sky was still blood red over on this part on the campos and the trees still looked dried up and dead. A light chiming was heard from his neck. He listened closely as the chains spoke to him. They loved this placed loved it's feel and the energy that flowed around. It wasn't much he could tell but just enough to appease things, keep it natural here.

This place was anything but natural. The Phlebiac part of him was just loving this place its was twisted and disturbed and the very malevolence seeped into his skin and prickled the hair on his left arm. They stood on edge at attention prepared. But that also human voice whispered in hampered breaths to return to back to his room to safety. He took in every detail of the winding pathway before him that the other students traversed for days now with this being his second. It was well worn with the slowly decaying brick wall giving the area some character. Eyes darted to the sky again the blood red skies. It was just like the other world. It which he was reborn and made anew.

But with less bones and no river of blood.

That He could see anyway.

"Good M(or)ning." a random face said.

"Morning." he replied quietly. The scar on his cheek burned while his whole arm seemed to itch. Maybe he should turn around? It wasn't too late and it wasn't all that far he-

"Wicke-san?" he let out a rush of air through his nostrils as a familiar pink hard girl walked up to him from the side. He looked at her and nodded. His attempt at moving on was immediately blocked when the vampire known as Moka stepped right in front of him and smiled a charming smile. "Wicke-san h(ow) are you?" she asked. She looked him in the eye and didn't even flinch under his scrutiny. She just smiled...kindly! _Shiver_

' _Cause you have no presence anymore dummy.'_ He chided himself. That explained why he was approached this morning. So busy in his mind he failed to notice present company lift a hand to scarred face. As her palm cupped his face he flinched from the touch at first but found himself leaning in prompted from the slight spurring of the purple chain that hummed contentedly. Quickly shaking off her touch, the dark teen took a half step back. "Fine been heal(in)g."

"Why didn't you go to the nurse's office?" Moka questioned. She'd stepped forward into his space again. "She could've helped."

"Wasn't s(om)ething that nu(rs)e could h(e)lp with." Marcell grew even more irritated the verbal slip ups he made now. Thankfully Moka didn't point them out.

"Why not?" he wanted to leave, he really did but he found his feet unresponsive and the chains moving in such a way that one could tell it was repeating something over and over and over again.

"I just nee(ded) time is all, o(k? W)hy do you( e)ven ca(re so) much?" it broke again, this time the flow was broken. He should have enough to power the spell now with no issue he wasn't using it for anything else.

" _**[Gratuitous Japanese Ranting]**_ " Marcell blinked wildly as he heard the pink haired vampire speaking her native language. It was fast, it was long, it was probably something meant to see the error in his thinking. So distracted he didn't notice that she stopped and began reaching for his neck. Her hand reached out and touched when purple decided it didn't like being touched. It shrank with scab colored chain immediately following through on its partner's example.

"GUH!" he let out a startled out but only went so far us to curl his arms and make clawing motions but he learned his lesson he was going to touch them.

"Wicke-san!? _**[MORE GRATUITOUS JAPANESE]**_ " she attempted to reach for the chain(chokie) only to be blocked by his hand. He wiggled a finger to stop her decision to touch him again taking slow breaths to calm himself down. The sentient jewellery relaxed with each passing moment they relinquished more space. "What happened? What's with the chokie?" she asked.

' _Well speech is back._ ' he thought morbidly. Student that were around him either seemed to not care or take notice of him. It was like he didn't even matter.

"That's Fucked up." was all that managed to come out.

"What is?" Moka asked. Now that everything was calm again her smile was back on but noticeably smaller. "And why do you have the chains around your neck."

He shrugged. That's all he really could do in a situation like this he hadn't known, he couldn't ask Al cause he'd just take them away. As much as an inconvenience they are he'd always wanted a symbiote. On of the Units like Al's Leetha. But this was kinda a close third. Simply cause he wasn't aware of the benefits yet other than collection which due to their small size was going poorly not to mention he didn't know what purple fed on and Scab feeds on souls which would probably heal it to a whole new unit, it take to long and Al would notice. Plus Tiki somehow had these and it was never brought to him in the several years he knew the little demon.

"Wicke-san?" his name was called again. He blinked only to refocus on back on the vampire beside him. "Something wrong?" Marcell shook his head.

"No, just thinking to myself." she furrowed her brow and stared into his eyes. He reeled back in confusion. Then she smile.

"I just want you to know we're friends ok? I'm here for you and so is Tsukune and even Sabato." he blinked once. Then twice. A third time. Then suddenly attempted to do a series of them trying to understand what she just said.

"What?" he replied. "Don't-"

"Moka-san!" a cheerful voice called out. It was female and closing in very fast if the inflection was any indication of how close it was getting. Both vampire and demon turned to the side to take note of the newest arrival. A girl a head shorter than him, yellow sweater vest instead of the blazer, blue hair done up in a ponytail, and… well she was endowed the teen took note.

"Morning Kurumu-san!" Moka offered almost as cheerfully. But underneath Marcel sensed the apprehension of being near this girl and even caught a glimpse of something below even that really wanted to drain the girl dry.

"Good Morning! Where's Tsukune-Kun?" The now named girl asked either completely ignoring him or she hadn't taken notice yet. Moka shrugged at the question before turning her head back to him as he absently rolled his shoulders.

"Did you see him this morning Wicke-san?"

"Yeah, had a late start but he'll be here." he was mentally cheering now perfect sync between hearing and speech fuck yeah.

"So you're Wicke-san?" kurumu asked. She did a quick inspection of him. From head to toe and all around him she looked at every inch of him. She even looked at his face. Especially at the twin scar beneath the right eye. Then she got really up in his space and started to peer into his eyes. She looked into his dull grey eyes and watches as his eyeballs shook vibrated as they attempted to focus on the girl in front of them. Yet his face held stern and he refused to lean away from her touch. " _Charm._ " she whispered but Moka and Marcell still heard her words. The vampire herself gasped that she would try such a thing. The male on the other hand went wide-eyed before his eyes went heavy and dazed but repeatedly fluttered as if fighting sleep.

"Kurumu!" Moka admonished.

"Calm down I just wanna see something." the succubus told. The blue haired girl turned away from her hypnotized victim and gave a reassuring smile. She didn't notice glowing of his pendants' eyes or that his own shifted in color for a moment before changing change and he looked all sorts of pissed. Kurumu turned back toward him and smiled with a bright smile eyes closed. "So tell me what's with you and Sabato, you guys dating." he said nothing at first instead leaning in real close and whispered in her ear.

"How bout I tell you how I'm gonna rip out your intestines and use them to hang you if you try that shit again." he warned. She quivered at his voice and the edge it used to cut through her. She backed away first then stumbled falling on her butt causing a chain reaction of her chest bouncing vigorously. Marcell groaned low.

"Hey!" Moka slid between the two, her arms stretched out wide in a blocking manner. "That was uncalled for!"

"She just tried to control me, I think a threat is the least i could do." the succubus stood behind Moka peering over her shoulder hiding as a young animal would behind its mother.

"So you lied?!" the bluenette accused.

"Nope." it fell silent after that.

"MOKA-SAN!" Tsukune appeared behind a sea of students walking calmly with Sabato herself looking quite odd. She wore a dress shirt and blazer obviously too big for her. With no shoes and weather she had a shirt on remained to be seen. A few guys were following behind her just as well to see the truth for themselves. Kurumu broke rank from behind MoKa and rush off to meet the. Human with a sudden glomp, trapping him in her mighty bosom he wiggled and shook and overall panicked as he endured his Marshmallow hell. Sabato though kept walking eyes to the ground unwilling contact with anyone she walked past the two entangled teens. She gave a slight wave to Moka as she passed by her but said nothing. She made no gestures or anything when Marcel walked by. Ghosting past them without a word. She was without thinking swerved amd dodged everyone in her way. She has very few second her attire of oversized clothes but pfft whatever. He turned back to the small group to observe that Tsukune was still stuck in Marshmallow hell but he'd suddenly gone still with Kurumu smiling victoriously with Moka looking depressed again and outta sorts.

 _Air._

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth that drew the other two females attention. "(He needs air.)" he said bluntly. Though all that rewarded him were blank stares. "(Let hi- dammit really?!)" the chains shook in short burst that he'd guess was laughter. He reached over to Tsukune to which The succubus' reaction was to pull him away.

Suddenly without warning Tsukune shoved her off of him and she hit the ground with an _Oomph_. His face was a light shade of blue and tears ran down his eyes like parallel rivers falling to the ground with little restraint Moka of course rushed to his side patting his back trying to help him catch his breath. She gently rubbed his back in soothing circles saying words that he unfortunately at the moment couldn't comprehend.

He groaned loudly.

Eyes fell on the succubus who still was planted to the ground. Her eyes wide in surprise and even seemed like she was about to cry as she looked between the vampire and human. Marcell didn't know what but he felt a compulsion. At first he thought it was the charm she used on him earlier retroactively working but found it was only thoughts going through his head.

' _But..but he..._ ' were the thoughts he found running through her head. He was what? Tsukune was what? He shook off whatever feeling was trying to overrun him dashing it to the wayside. He heard the chains give him a cursory jingle such a sad sound before evolving into the equivalent of drunken laughter.

' _Shit what's going on with these things? Is this what Al deals with with Leetha?_ ' in his thoughts he didn't notice the pack of guys suddenly come up behind him bumping him to the ground. He hit his knees as none of them stopped to even question the road block they bumped over onto the road continuing their chat. ' _I'm going to possess them for a week and fuck up all their lives!_ ' he swore much like a certain clown would. ' _I don't have the power for that fuck!'_ he slammed the ground under him almost to immediately jerk back when a voice squeaked in front of him. His head snapped up only to see sad startled eyes of one Kurumu Kurono. It didn't bug him that she was scared that was a given, to him fear gives way to respect and hatred(taught via vindicator his favorite Phlebiac). No the problem hear was that it was directed to the two standing off to his side simply having a moment. Did...did she like Tsukune or something? Love him even? But they only recently met! Ugh love is so-

…

Marcell shook his head. Such thoughts weren't for him to have he just needed to calm down and learn what this was all about some other time. Right now he needed to bounce from this emotional blowout. He pushed himself off the ground, dusting of the specks of dirt and twigs that may have found themselves stuck to his person. He could feel the succubus' expecting eyes, her need for validation in the eyes of someone at this moment as she simply was being ignored by present parties. Would helping her up help or hinder him? Other than Sabato who he still needed to discuss the mission with there really wasn't any need for any other sorta interactions. Moka and Tsukune just happened and that ended up with him getting into a fight he hadn't expected, being possessed by his alter and left scarred and finally getting his kneecaps broken. But all that was brought on by the Angels presence. Not a damn thing has occured because of them.

He'd expect something from the Vampire just not now. Still though would it hurt? He didn't realize that his hand had reached out toward the downed girl she herself smiling slightly. And just as their hands were about to touch.

 _ **Zzzt**_

Marcell's form flashed away without a trace. Leaving Kurumu, Moka, Tsukune and every other passerby confused as to what had transpired.

 _ **Girls dorm: Sabato's room**_

By God did she feel good! She took a shower as soon as she got back to her room. She'd tossed the demon's clothes off to the side of her bed and jumped straight in! The angel indeeded up sweating quite a bit on the walk back so decided to waste some time cleaning off. She'd have to admit that walking around with no underwear was oddly refreshing. Not that she would be engaging in such things often. Sometimes but not very often. She stepped out the shower and walked out with a towel patting herself dry as droplets hit the carpet. Her hair clung to her neck and face giving her and slightly run down look.

 _ **Zzzt**_

A greenish light flashed at the edge of her vision. It was quick barely even registering as anything to look at till it followed up with a very sharp "fuck… Fu-ugh!" Sabato twirled around from her frozen stance turning around to find the dark-skinned male on the ground his body arcing with familiar energy as cracks began to appear to form cracks in his skin. He curled in a tight ball holding himself slightly rocking on his knees. The Angel got on her knees beside him trying to get him to raise up only for him to force himself back down and growl under his breath. Each intake of air was slow and deliberate each ending in severe shuddering. At some point after the school bell sounded did he stop and adjust himself so he was sitting down.

"I shoulda stayed in bed." he groaned his voice low and grumbling. Sabato just patted his back before going back to her dressing. "I gotta question."

"Yes?"

"What exactly are we doing here?" the down male asked. She blinked owlishly at first before crossing her arms accenting her already exposed chest.

"You really don't know?" he sounded with a negative grumble. While lying on the ground. "Alright listen close I'm only telling you once."


	8. CH 8

**Welcome back and thanks for coming once more to this little diddy of mine. First off lifes good on my end you people doing alright? My time should be freed up a bit more due to a pay raise and very little overtime offered so I'm goning to try and pump out another project soon. Second Still haven't heard from by Beta so again will be taking my time on editing but please let me know if you notice anything I'm not perfect. Third I'm jumping back to my art and hopefully have some visuals ready for you peeps to see.**

 **Ending transmission**

* * *

"So...you have a nice legs." a voice commented as a pair of students walked down a basically empty path. Few students were around, those that were appeared to be upperclassmen setting up various booths around the school grounds. "Though that looks like a really bad scar on your leg." he said pointing at the limb covered with kneesocks now. "Strange I didn't notice before in my bedroom." eyes watched over them, trying to get a grasp on the passing conversation.

"You did that on the first day when you turned into your true form." Sabato told scathingly. "Dokuro wasn't to heal it all to well. It hurts a lot you know." Sabato added putting extra bite into her words.

"I did that? Oh! You mean Viscerator." he exclaimed lowly.

"No you."

"Viscerator."

"You!" she invoked louder.

"Vis- you know what?" he stopped walking a moment tapping his chin as the angel ceased her stride as well. "Think of it like..." he trailed off rubbing his head trying to stimulate his thinking. "like a separate person in your head but you're still a single being I guess."

"You mean a split personality?" She dead panned. He snapped his left hand in a got it gesture.

"Yeah that's it! Can't believe i couldn't think of that word. Anyway I wasn't exactly born I was actually aborted by accident." Sabato cringe and anyone listening in instantly grew confused and disturbed by the look on the Angel's face. ' _What could they possibly be talking about?'_ was probably the shared thought.

"But how was it an accident?"

"Didn't get much in the way of details but something happened with my twin and-"

"You have a twin?!"

"Must you keep interrupting? Back to story so while dealing with my sibling they fucked up and crushed my skull but they didn't tell me Ma just said she lost a child cause she hadn't know about me anyway. The thing that happened was my corpse was taken and my soul got bound to it and secret government shit happened."

"You're joking? What agency?" The angel questioned. He shrugged.

"Long story short they took some dried up long dead sperm from the corpse of Phleboton of the Upper Ayer and let it fester with some magic with my body and I grew like that." Sabato pointed a finger in his face.

"But that doesn't explain you not being the altar! if anything that explains why you should really be a single being!" Marcell in response palmed his head into his right hand.

"Sorry got off track. Alright so Phlebiacs by the name are about the removal of the blood and Arteries ok?" Sabato nodded giving a go on motion with her hands. "but what a Phlebiac can also do it three types of possessions or mental rewiring."

"I'm aware."

"Then why are you even asking?" she growled snatching out her stun baton and cracking up the switch. "Whoa! Hey! Easy easy!"

"Then what am I not getting!?"

"The human guise always has to be separate from the demon so a corruption of the self doesn't happen. I'll never be Viscerator the same way it'll never be Marcell Wicke. It's why the others look down on Clown so bad. He's been in the clown form for so long it's his default now instead of Violator."

"The Dossier on him said that he almost became the king of Hell, why is he looked down upon?"

"He's actually way nicer than he used to be but still an Asshole." He commented.

"So wait a minute. You can possess people?"

"Yeah, I mean I did it when Viscerator forced separation. I possed Tsukune so I could keep from dying and going to Hell."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Unless I was doing a blood possession no."

"Blood possession?"

"I thought you were "Aware" of the possession types?"

"I thought they only influenced the mind?"

"Yeah for demons that can't have a physical form. Look a blood possession is literally like any other possession except I would atomize myself and enter a body as a host and drive them that way. I'd influence you like any other possession the only difference is how I depart the body."

"Which is?"

"You sure you want to know?" she nods. "Do you really wanna know?" she starts nodding but with then immediately starts shaking it. "Alright so what happens is-"

"I said no!"

"You said nothing- anyway I slowly start to reform In the host body. It starts in the stomach then grows outward, slowly crushing the organs against the walls of the body and dislocating and breaking bones which i then use to make myself physical again. Like a Butterfly in a cocoon I guess. Then i burst outta the host body like said butterfly spewing blood and skin everywhere. So did that help?" looking over at the Angel he found her staring into space. "What's the matter?" he questioned even going so far as to tilt his head slightly and widen his eyes.

"You can... do that?" she asked.

"If i had more power yeah, I technically could but its not Viscerator's thing." Marcel answered back.

"You mean your thing?"

"No. Viscerator is control through trauma or quick death which is why that mark is still visible. Its… a physical scar of mental damage?" He offered lamely. The blonde only raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Its why I'm still stick with all this."He motioned to the cuts on his face and the the cuts on his arm now covered by his uniform.

"Look if i had the power to spare I'd prove it but right now I'm just trying to scavenge some negative emotions here." The Angel turned back toward the path they walked, mind processing what she'd been told.

"So as Phlebiac your job is to be weapon of terror?" she questioned. Sabato was planning to add this to the dossier she had on him and the rest.

"If I was Phlebiac sure I'd guess it be my job." the blonde froze.

"Nani?"

"Hey English, I'm not activating the spell till I get a good amount of Psychoplasm."

"Psychoplasm?" apparently it was the magic word cause instantly he closed his mouth and didn't say anything else. "Don't ignore me! What's psychoplasm?!" she raised her voice in volume grabbing the attention of many of the upperclassmen whom stopped or finished setting up in order to focus on the conversation not currently happening in their native tongue. "Tell me what it is-" she flicked out her baton again. "or you get the full power it's enough to kill a blue whale in seconds!" Marcel scrunched up his face in confusion actually putting up his index finger for her to stop a moment.

"How'd you find that out?"

"What out?" she growled out. Her finger smothering the dial just in case.

"That it can kill a Blue Whale in seconds?" she crossed her arms.

"Obviously it was tested on one."

"That's fucked up." her eye's actually shot open in confusion. "You tested it on an animal that really has no business being killed for no reason. And I thought demons were cruel." she stepped into his space getting on her toes to see him eye to eye.

"You have no reason to to patronize me demon! Especially when you did this!" she lifted up her skirt to get a full view of her legs. Most of the Male student body watched intently as the skirt was raised up until they saw the actually scar. It was pitch black and outlined in red.

"I already told you it was Viscerator not me!" his anger was reaching peak as purple mist expelled from his eyes then evaporated.

"Tomato tomatoe" Sabato snarked.

"Well atleast I'm not a failure." he shot back. The Angel took an exception to that. She took the baton and without even activating it she cracked him over the head with it. His head bobbed up and down with the force till he grabbed his head and made it stop bouncing. Blood dripped over purple eyes rolling right over the poisonous pools that promised pain. She seemed to realize what she did seconds after she performed the deed. Her breath grew shallow as she wondered what he was about to perform. He stood still for a moment doing absolutely nothing in response to her strike. Sabato hunched over slightly and bringing her baton in her arms cradled it. Then like that his eyes stopped their emissions and and eyes went back to their normal colour but blood still dripped down his face.

"Marc-"

 _ **THWACK**_

Without warning the male smacked her scarred leg with just two fingers but the sound echoed across the courtyard. Sabato though she didn't fall over in pain or scream or even gave any indication that she even felt the hit. She did however freeze with eyes wide open staring off into space. Marcel brought his ring finger and and thumb together and pressed the skin firmly together.

"Wicke-San! Sabato-chan!" came the cry across the the courtyard. Marcel looked back as the trio of Moka, Tsukune, and even Kurumu started to approach the two of them. The enraged male turned back to the stunned Angel.

"You're fucking lucky." he moved his thumbed his middle finger to his palm then flicked the blonde in the nose. With a sudden shriek she was out of her trance at first grabbing her leg but then making u-turn to grab her nose. "Can't believe I almost wasted units on you!" grabbing his head the teen started stomping his foot on the ground like a lunatic as the other three of the small group showed up watching as the two teens flail about.

Moka was the first one to notice the blood dripping from Marcell's head. She rushed the last few steps to stop right in front of him following up by grabbing the male by the head forcing his mad dance to stop.

("Oh its just you.") the male finished out grossly his voice low and slurred Sabato stopped her own motions as well. Tsukune and Kurumu finished their own approach.

"What happened?!" Tsukune asked. He approached Sabato and started to look at her, trying to find out exactly what was wrong with her. She pointed a finger at finger at the Marcel who was attempting to pull away from Moka and was actually struggling to remove his head from the vice grip that was her hands. "Why's Marcel-san bleeding so bad?"

"We had a disagreement so I cracked him over the head with my baton." The Angel told. "Then he did...something? I can't seemed to remember I just know my nose hurts really bad right now."

("English I swear!") he groaned. Moka pulled his head down to better see the wound. (" This only proves how weak I am right now.")

"(How?)" Sabato inquired rubbing her leg.

("Blunt force is almost negligible to me. I'd feel it but I shouldn't be bleeding.") He took his left hand and cradled his head letting the blood drip down his arm and soak his sleeve in dull red blood. Pulling his hand back from his head examining the blood that fell from his skull. A vision passed through his head of a jungle burning, blood everywhere, screaming coming from his mouth as he burned. As blood of past victims washed over him. The vision passed quickly for him as he blinked as as fast. To his surprise he found a certain pink haired vampire slurping on his finger.

His face didn't change at all the moment he came too even though the faces of those around him were shell shocked and red at the display. Moka though was in her own little world as her lips encroached his fingers her tongue danced across his digits lapping up his blood with quickened fervor.

Within the eyes of Tsukune his eyes flashes of green swelled within his eyes as laid upon the display of a sensual nature. Sabato was stunned into silence, trickle of blood dripping from her nose.

' _Why does everything I do end up strange._ ' she questioned herself.

Marcel in all his expressiveness did not question or change in any manner instead eyeballing the very expression crossing the Vampires face. The demented chokie slash bone plug that currently resided on his neck rattled pensively on his throat.

"(Bullshit)" He spoke softly. "(It's not that easy.)" Again it rattled this time softly but with more emphasis.

 _Shing shing shing_

"(What's not easy?)" the Angel began questioning putting herself forward, baton once more at the ready.

"Oh My!" Kurumu began hand over her mouth but every word that came out was oily with hints of sugar. "That's not the kind of face I'd expect from someone as dignified as you. Does he feel that good in your mouth?" Weather it was the voice or the words the vampires eyes leapt open as she removed herself from the statuesque male. Her face fire hydrant red as she tried to duck into herself jacking up her shoulders as she attempted to hide in her own body.

"Wicke-san I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too, your blood is just really sweet please forgive me!" she stopped and bowed at the waist hair enveloping her head. But she hadn't heard the sounds of his english or any movement but she did hear sudden gasps in surprise. Lifting her head quickly the Vampire found the odd sight of Marcel with the fingers she just violated in his own mouth his own tongue washing over them. On observation many of the male students had turned away with various female students eyeballing the display. Kurumu herself had a nose bleed, Sabato was red while Moka herself was simply confused and embarrassed even further. Tsukune on the other hand.

 _Crack-Pow._

When he moved no one had a clue. No one had a clue that his eyes glowed a dull green that appeared to tremble in silent rage. They missed as his muscles had pulsated and how they contracted near fracturing his elbow and the human's shoulder blade as he cocked it and let it fly. The smack that echoed didn't justice to the true devastation the blow dealt. It didn't emphasize the realignment of Marcell's spine as disc popped in and out of position from the hit. It also missed the symbiotic chokie around the teens neck sending various slender needle like tentacles into its hosts throat to keep it from collapsing on itself due to Marcell's weakened state. It did very little to announce the black teen from biting through his fingers.

The sensation of the copious amounts of blood dribbling from his fingers then sliding down the back of his throat was not the most pleasant sensation Marcel felt. Probably because he bit through his own fingers. He listened to the chains rattle in soothing tones as it seeded its way through his flesh entrapping his fingers and stitching them back together.

"(Marcel!)" Sabato shrieked. Both Her and Kurumu looked ready to leap but could not in fact move at all. They were frozen. So much blood leaking from from a single orifice. ' _Is this gonna be like the first day all over again?_ '

"Tsukune!" Moka called confused but full of anger at the blow, though if one were to hear Inner Moka she was rather pleased. "Why did you do that?" when the human turned they didn't see an angry face or a stone cold visage. The face that greeted them was confused and disturbed.

"Huh? Wasn't I over there?" He asked. He brought up his right knuckle only to find a large smattering of blood from his knuckle to some of the arm of his uniform. "Gah!? What's with the blood?"

"You don't remember anything?" questioned Sabato. He shook his head quickly. Kurumu stepped towards him.

"You were like-" She got into a loose boxing stance then took her right hand and mimicked the upper cut he performed. As she let loose the swing the succubus ended up throwing out her shoulder in the motion. "Aah-ow." Moka for her part hadn't said anything. Instead looking between the Assailant and the victim with equal amounts of concern. She wondered what the reaction to the blow would be. Would he transform into that form again a simply rip Tsukune to shreds!?

( _Cult to Follow-Murder Melody_ )

The music broke the tension that had begun to build as Marcel swiftly used his left hand to retrieve the device from his right pocket putting to his bloody face. The moment he removed his fingers from his jaw all calmness was. His index and middle looked to have been completely bitten through while his ring finger was only half way cleaved through. All of them now had black worm like strings slithering around them attempting to stitch them back together.

"(Yea?)" blood dribbled from his mouth staining his shirt and blazer. He darted his eyes down before rolling his eyes. Students watched on as he listened to who ever was on the other line. "(I'll be dropping by the office.)" pause as a question is asked. "(I'm covered in blood.)" the voice got really loud and even grew in intensity. "(No its mine, i won't need a clean up crew.)" voice sounds very disappointed. It then says something else before hanging up. "(Crap.)"

He didn't say anything, didn't make any threats. He went through the crowd of students and left blood trailing behind him. He did stop about several steps in and turned around pointing a bloody digit at Tsukune.

"Fuck you, I'll break your legs next time." was all he said before continuing on his sojourn. Many students quickly removed themselves from his path looking at the departing foreigner and his bloodied step that followed behind him. "Wait Wicke-san!" called Moka she looked ready to follow but she too kept from following, He continued on his way. He did stop though looked quickly up toward the sky and raised both his hands to the air.

"Fuck!" he screamed out loud before quickly leaving for the bus stop. Sabato just looked around at the students and the blood that was around the area and wondered how her life got even stranger than before. Granted she wasn't homeless like she was before nor did she seemed to be getting the ever loving shit kick out of her by pure circumstance. Though that second part seemed to be turning on its head quickly.

 _Eeeeeeeek_

The Angel snapped out if her inner thoughts to turn back towards the the center of the amassed group she quickly found the reason way. The spots of blood had started to accumulate in three different blobs calling in the blood from the fleeting footsteps. She watched the blood blobs grow small little nubs before glowing purple eyes formed. The closes one let out a tiny high pitched screech that was immediately followed by the other two plus two more that had formed further down the path before running off. All students present were paled and wide eyed but none more so than Sabato who'd fallen to her butt staring down the path that the little creatures ran down giggling and hissing like little demons.

"This is one of those days isn't it?"

( _ **School pool**_ )

"Oooooh look at it's adorable!"

"What even is it?"

"I've never seen anything like it!"

"How cute!"

"It's kinda freaky looking don't you think?"

"No its precious."

"Where's it even from?"

"Come on girls Students have already started looking for clubs the next waves about to show up!" a more mature looking Girl with long wavy Emerald green hair and bright yellow green eyes. Her eyes were softly lidded giving off a warm welcoming vibe.

"Captain Ichinose look what we found!" a girl around the captains own age hollard out. Ichinose Tamao took very careful steps as she went to the small crowd of students that were huddled by the poolside over something in the pool. When she actual got to the poolside she found what everyone was going goo goo for. It looked to be some small deep blood red imp creature no bigger than an adult male's fist. Its eyes were purple, about the size of a hundred yen coin with a mouth that was a thin line. Its tiny stub like legs kicked feverishly in the water yet it barely made any disturbance, giggling about to and fro in little circles. Tamao sat on her haunches watching the little thing paddle frantically its legs like a little motor.

"Well what are you?" She started off slipping her hand into the water by the creature. "You're a really good swimmer." she compliments further. It stopped its methodical circle swimming to stare at Tamao's arm an adorable line smile appeared on its face as it began taking stroke like movements to approach her arm.

Cupping her hand she made a little platform for the creature to get on which it happily did so.

"You sure like to swim don't you?" she began rubbing her finger across its back watching as it vibrated in pleasure. The way it felt was strange to be sure. Like running one's finger through a solid liquid, like ice but warmer. It was then that she felt a sensation pass through her screen a pinprick worth of pain. Looking into the eyes of the little creature she saw as its eyes became half circles and its mouth went from a line smile to a jagged malicious smirk. But she didn't scream out in fear as she felt. She felt disconnected, like she was no longer in the driver's seat. She she herself smiling.

"Girls?" she heard her mouth speak. "How would you feel about some early sampling today?" The grin that crept on her mouth had far too many teeth than she ever did. And the giggling of the creature echoed and reverberated against the walls of her skull crushing any hope within herself to pulp.

 _Time to feast._


	9. Chapter 9

_**So let's starts this off by Apologizing for the wait. Between work, Doctors appointments, The Girlfriend/ex-stripper I just dumped, car problems I've been pretty fricken busy. And this chapter gave me some trouble mostly cause I didnt want to end it the way I did. Yes the reason i didn't post this chapter is cause I wanted to**_ right _ **more and didn't. And to give time to my other projects as well. But enough about me how are you all?**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **No I'm not stalling!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Maybe a little.**_

 _ **..**_

 ** _I'll work harder ok? Maybe I'll have something new for y'all to check out in the coming months._**

 ** _Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing if i did Disney would never have gotten Angela and my OTP would be Canon Dammit!_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **9: Sabato part 2, Tsukune part1**

"Marcell!"

"What!?"

Sabato honestly didn't anticipate such a reply as she ran toward the bus stop. She expected him to be on the bus already, driving away while she called to him running after the vehicle, where he wouldn't even have looked back. She expected this, plus maybe an insult; what she got instead was said foreign teen leaning against the bus sign, waiting on the ride to arrive. The blood stains from earlier were still on him.

In other words, he was a sorry sight. Sabato took even further note of his eyes, which were no longer grey but a dull purple instead of the bright poisonous color they once appeared as.

"We need help!" she cried out, red faced from running to catch up. She was all sweaty again, with certain points on her clothes soaked from her sudden exertion.

"No." he said.

Before the Angel could even ask (I.E. Demand) about his refusal Sabato took a closer look at him. She then noticed the scars that hours ago were healed, now appeared fresher as if they happened to be just scabbing over now. In fact they looked far worse at this time than they did when she ended up in his room last night. His knees seemed to be buckled slightly as well.

"What's going on?" Sabato stepped forward, each step slow and careful to be non threatening. Marcell didn't move, just kept looking at her as she approached, his purple eye gazing at her, not angrily or even annoyed. They looked at her with nothing but apathetic intent, as if she wasn't even there. "Why are your scars coming back?"

"Because I suck at healing." he waved at himself. "I tried to force the wounds closed without fixing the skin and whatnot." he skimmed a hand over his knees as well, only to jerk the limb back. Through clenched teeth he sounded off a low pained hiss. "So no I can't help you. The last bits of my unit are being used to hold me up and numb myself." he explained as neutrally as possible. His eyes were slowly moving around, as if peering at something else before they darted to another direction, and begin again. It was mesmerizing in a way, but Sabato had more important things to worry about.

"Your blood did something, and now little imp creature are now running around doing God knows what!" the blonde explained tightly, getting closer.

His eyes seemed to squint. Marcell mouthed something to himself for a couple seconds, before once again following something distant. Sweat formed on his brow as every so often, he would wince involuntarily and rub ardently at his knees, only to flich again from trying to apply pressure.

"So that's what I've been looking at." he commented lowly. "I guess Vis is trying to collect energy or something." At the mention of the demon Sabato steeled herself and snapped out her Baton. Marcell swiftly took notice, but he hadn't moved to adjust himself or get in a position to dodge. All he did was focus on her. "What? You want more of them? Put your overused dildo away."

"Who am I talking to right now?" the Angel asked. Marcell didn't look like he was getting it, tilting his head back only to wince and grab at his neck, before starring the blonde down with tired looking eyes. "Who am-"

"Shut up! What is your fucking problem!?" he roared. Sabato lost the remainder of her patience; marching towards him with the baton still out, she grabbed him with her left and held him up by his collars.

"Let go!" Marcell attempted to grab her with his own left hand, but it was brutally smacked down with her baton. She raised him up higher so his feet barely were able to touch the ground.

"No. Shut up and listen!" she commanded, sticking the weapon beneath his chin. "You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since you arrived in Japan!" Marcell's purple eyes scrunched in confusion. "We were supposed to meet up at the airport, instead I got stuck being questioned on who you were while my ride got impatient and left me behind. I had to RUN to the bus stop and because every other agent was busy trying to set up the new branch."

Marcell tried to speak, but a jab of the baton into his adam's apple stopped him.

"Then I'm greeted by a product of your rage and commanded by some human to be a delivery woman. And I spent days trying to set up an actual plan for us, only for you to once again ruin it with your little blood demon things. So what do you have to say for yourself?" Sabato snapped, shoving her hostage as high in the air as she could. She expected much more in the way of retaliation (the Angel would admit she was ready for it) but apparently he was just that weak. His eyes appeared to dart back and forth quickly before focusing on something in the background off to her left.

"That's oddly adorable." he said, almost in a quizzical manner.

Before she could retort though a sound caught her ear, just as rapid movement filled her vision.

"Chi-chi-chi-chi." it went, almost like a whispering laugh. She turned to her left, then to her right, both times finding nothing to either side.

"What kind of game do you-Eep!" without warning the Angel was ripped away by her ankles faster than either her or Marcell could anticipate, leading to two results. One: Sabato was unable to brace herself and thus landed hard on her face, and two: Marcell's knees buckled beneath him sent him to the ground as well hissing in pain.

When the duo opened their eyes, they found themselves staring at a dull red creature with purple eyes and a slasher smile for a mouth. They stared at it, and in return it to them for what seemed like eternity, until a second one appeared beside the first.

"I'm guessing this was the blood possession you were talking about." Sabato said blankly. It came out more of a statement but she was sure he understood what was being implied.

"I guess?" he asked confusedly, his face twisted in pain from the fall his knees just endured. His eyes were still darting around. "I didn't do this though." he pointed out, the Angel loudly scoffing while the blood imps dance around them.

"Right, and I didn't crack your skull open." she replied snidely. Greatly annoyed as two of them began pulling at her shoes. Amusingly one had locked downed tight at Marcell's ankle, while another seemed to dance on his back.

"That you did, and after some rationing I managed to make it a fracture, and still had enough to keep from fainting. I'm not strong enough for this shit." he muttered the last part.

The last little blood imp howled out into the open sky, roaring with an unexpected bass to its cry. From above Marcell a crack formed in the air. It was a surreal thing to see, and so was a physical mark appearing in the space some four feet above him. A rush of air bled through the scar in reality, escaping to somewhere. Then a grey claw appeared through the wound; long and spindly and just as scarred as Marcell's own arm and face, reached down to grab him by the legs, the blood imps rushing away from him as he was pulled up toward the portal. Digging his fingers into the earth he gripped with all the might he could muster to keep from being ripped away.

"HELP Me~!"

The otherworldly arm gave a yank, making his right arm dislodging from the earth. His left clung with all its might to the dirt reach deep with the brown earth ripping and tearing through it with all the viciousness of a cornered animal. "Dammit HELP!"

A second arm came through, binding his right arm to his side and completely destroying what faint leverage he may have thought he had. Sabato herself was still on the ground, watching this fractured portal do its thing long after she was let go, the blood imps scurrying back into the surrounding forest.

The moment he touched the portal his face morphed from panic to horror, actively struggling and pounding the hand binding him. He ranted and raved with the last bit of energy he had, til the pair of hands gave a quick squeeze which ceased all struggle from him. At this time his torso was entering the fracture, followed by his shoulders. He wasn't squirming anymore, and his face froze in his moment of terror as that too faded into the fracture. His body finally passed through the portal with little issue, preventing his theft.

When the last tuft of hair was through, the little imps holding her down scurried off with little word or warning. No battlecry, no insults, just a miserable little melody. Wailing amusingly as they disappeared deep into the shadows of the dead forest.

"W-wait!? Get back here!" Sabato cried out, attempting to get up and follow, only to fall back on her face.

Pushing off her elbow, she finally saw why she was immobilized. She hadn't heard it during the grand-theft-Marcello event, but some spare metal from some trash lying around were used to bind her ankles and keep her feet at an awkward angle. The Angel groaned, slamming a fist in the earth beneath her. She thought this was really turning into a tough assignment by the simple act of being near the guy. Flipping herself around, wallowing in the dirt further, all to sit on her butt to see. Getting a better look at the rapid amalgamation of not only metal but plastics as well, all in a cute nest like ball.

"This'll take a while." she sighed, not even beginning to work on the ball before her, just staring at it and bitterly wondering why. Why the imps did this, why she was their victim, and just why her luck was just so awful. Experimentally moving her leg, she felt the coarse metal digging into her flesh, completely unyielding to anything she tried.

"A long while." she corrected, groaning.

[Tsukune-main courtyard]

So the halls had been cleared and the booths scattered about, as the little imps caused havoc. They'd viciously beat the karate club and blew up the chemistry club. They sent the travel club packing and the photography club were left in a horribly unspeakable mess. Everyone with even a faint trace of self preservation had gone into hiding.

Except for three teens.

'It feels like all those days ago!' Tsukune cried mentally. Once again he found himself running after Moka, following her fast steps as she attempted to do what she believed to be right.

"I smell them this way!" she would cry out and picked up the pace. Followed quickly by Kurumu (who was actually behind Tsukune but not by much), yelling out "Why?!"

"We should leave this to the teachers!" Tsukune couldn't help but agree; this whole mess wasn't for him. Then again he learned his lesson the last time about giving up. His feet burned after the first five minutes of running around, but now they had grown numb to the pain. The boy's lungs were gulping for air at the start, but now they didn't even seem be stressed. All in all, he felt good save for his pounding head. Moka would twist and turn through the hallways following the scent of the blood creatures, but despite their pace it seemed like they were getting nowhere.

"If your nose is so good why haven't we found any yet!?" the succubus questioned angrily. She was perspiring heavily in her sweater vest, making it cling to her even more.

The headache drummed again, and Tsukune was forced to stop. He swiveled his head around and the pain would obligingly move to the other side of his skull. It was gnawing really, chewing on the back of his brain like some sort of... parasite.

"Tsukune?" he heard ahead of him. The girls and stop some meters away with Kurumu being the closest, staring at him. "You're making noises, are you alright?" he was making sounds? He hadn't even noticed ,let alone figured he was articulating his pain in any form.

"Y-yeah sorry my head just hurts." the human admitted, putting his head to the direction that was currently experiencing pain. Kurumu instantly jumped to his side, locking his right arm between her breast then wrapping her arms around his body.

"Eh?!"

"Tsukune's in pain Moka, he really won't be in any shape to help out! We should leave this to the teachers!" the Succubus pleaded.

While he whipped his head back to the vampires direction, it still felt as if pins and needles were in his head, and he noticed the pressure moved ever so slightly. Moving across his scalp like a hand inside his skull in one path, and then it would move a few centimeters back, and in general stay in a certain moving area. He eyed the two girls who were staring at each other, or at least Kurumu stared at Moka, while said pink haired vampire darted between both of them, and then to the general direction of the trail where she was smelling the blood imps.

"I-"

"I'm fine." 'what am I doing?' He'd spoken quickly and without warning.

"But your head?" Kurumu tried to argue. But he simply took his free hand and rubbed it against the aching part of his head, gently massaging the area, then rotating with the pain his scalp was feeling. He was tracing it.

"I think I know where one is." he said aloud. Moka moved closer towards him as the succubus let go.

"How do you know Tsukune-kun? I-" he interrupted her by grabbing his head and hissing at the pain radiating through his skull. Kurumu changed her grip to cradle him one handed while Moka came and grabbed his head. Forcing eye contact, the vampire looked into his orbs.

'There's something behind his gaze' a voice commented in her head. Moka couldn't see it, but something had to be wrong for a comment like that. She tried to locate whatever inner voice was causing this, while revealing nothing of herself.

"Promise to be careful?" she asked Kurumu, nodding along with the statement. Tsukune nodded softly, trying not allow the pain to increase. But instead, it became focused yet lessened, and became nothing but a sensation on (or in) his head. He blinked and saw a shade. A formless thing with glowing green set of eyes in a narrow wedge.

'Find.' He heard the command slither through his head. He found himself nodding, unsure of what he just agreed to. Moka smiled.

"OK!" she enthused, moving away from him and was about to return to her original path.

"Wait Moka!" he called out suddenly. She stopped and looked back at him eye's back in a concerned gaze. He lifted a hand and pointed out towards the gym area. "I think we need to go that way." Kurumu tilted her head in confusion, while Moka kept staring at the way Tsukune was pointing at, feeling an irresistible cringe.

Kurumu gulped. "Isn't that the way to-"

"The pool." Moka finished miserably.

[Pool]

When one thinks of a pool one thinks of clear water, fun being had, together-

"FEED!" was the errant cry of Tamao, grinning while her mermaids played with their captives. 

She sat upon her lifeguard chair as if it were a throne, and for all intents and purpose it now was. It spawned a few membranes along the legs, specifically along the side, giving the formerly plain seat a grander appearance. Red and white veins accented the chair with swirls and waves as they raced upwards, then swiftly ran around the back to suddenly jumped off the frame. Ten more veins of red and white fanned out, being connected by a clear black membrane appearing as a large dorsal fin.

On the top of the throne sat the Captain of the swim team, but she went through a drastic change as well. Her bikini was now black, red, and white, seeming even more skintight than before. Her hip scarf was now blood red, and even as she sat upon her throne it gently wiggled and writhed to an invisible breeze. From her temples an obsidian crown grew from the skin of her temples, complete with three white pearl like gem on her forehead.

'Happy? Happy? Yes?' the Swim Captain turned her head regally to the right, gazing upon the red imp creature that bestowed this wonderful power upon her. It changed in appearance arms, becoming longer to form an actual body.

She smiled. "Almost."

'Almost? Not happy? Why?' it questioned. Moving slightly into her sight, the creature showed her its face. The visage was no longer just two dots and a line of a mouth, but actual rough skin and defined eyes, along with a mouth made with an offset jaw and three teeth jutting out its maw, giving a look which was both creepy and cute.

"I know a few things will happen soon" Tamao started with a grin. The mermaid leaned off her chair, and some of the veins flowed off the stand to create a sort of curved staircase. Her steps were gentle, each footfall led by her toes, the women's movement streamlined and gentle. "The Safety Committee will soon take action no matter how amusing they find this chaos."

She touched the poolside, and a couple of mermaids brought forth a nondescript student. The boy's face was filled with fear, struggling against two girls who also were accented in red, black, and white, but not to the degree as Tamao. Said captain raised her hand up with stroke filled elegance, and the water below the student lifted him up in a steady continuous fountain, all to raise him to eye level.

"And the headmaster will be none to happy-" she smiled gently at the male, and he nervously smiled back. The swim captain let her index stroke his face, and his features greyed, the skin wrinkled, and his eyes turned milky white. "About his students." she finished, draining his life force. The imp squealed in delight while its form grew just a bit more.

'What want? Power? Power grow as feed.' she shook her head softly, her motions fluid. The imp seemed to smile at the gesture. 'Scared? Safety? Safe?' Tamao eyes narrowed threateningly. It giggled humorously. 'Fear group? fear headmaster?' it laughed.

She raised her hand, making the water flow out from the pool to form a translucent shimmering blade. Such a display was met with an unexpected outcome for Tamao. The blade fell loose from her grip, and the water instantly became a thick miasma which trapped mermaids and victims alike inside in a thick black sludge. The multi colored accents on Tamao's swimsuit suddenly grew ugly and off colored, with various spikes protruding outwards.

'Still weak. Still mortal. Worse than human.' the Imp chided snidely. It leapt off the lifeguard chair and landed on all fours.'You feed, I give power. You control, I conduct. Still weak, both weak.' it stepped forward as she fell to her knees, bloody tears dripping down her cheeks. The blackened pool began forming hands to drag her swim club members and her many victims below the surface. Everyone was screaming and wailing as they fell below the mire, and then there was a ghastly silence.

'Prove worth.' he crouched before her teeth bared in threat as reached a clawed limb forward. 'or die.'

Stopping suddenly, the Imp looked to the pools main gate, and smiled cruelly. Its eyes became rounded while its body shrunk to its more cuter disguise, its simpler mouth forming once more. A vein from her swim chair detached to pick Tamao up once more, placing her on her throne with a blank stare adorning her face. As she dazedly looked around, things fell back to their previous state, the mermaids in the pool breaking the surface to worriedly peek around, with the victims dragged below having vanished. They all looked to Tamao for guidance, as she herself flicked her eyes to the Imp.

'Show time.'

[With Tsukune]

The off colored water, the demonic looking scenery, and the lack of anyone in the area somehow gave the location a creepy appeal to the odd trio of human, succubus, and vampire when they entered the area. They took note of the girl seated in what looked like a sinister looking lifeguard seat, repurposed to a makeshift throne. Sitting upon it was an older student, possessing sea green hair which flowed down, but parts seemed to be splitting off. In the pool shadows danced in circles, moving to and fro impatiently like they were waiting for something. Staring back at the girl in the chair, they noticed a red mass sitting on her left armrest, snoring away.

'Lies~' the voice hissed within Tsukune's head, echoing hollowly.

'Lies what lies?'

"Welcome!" the girl on the throne called out. "To the pool party." she finished off casually. The three would be invaders slightly sweatdropped at the casual proclamation. Kurumu took a few moments to look around, and blinked.

"Some pool party, where's everyone?" the succubus goaded with a forced giggle, but quickly fell silent as the area shook with a quick jerk lasting four seconds. The green haired girl twitched a moment before smiling once more.

"Unfortunately, the supervisor of my little… get together, said I needed to deal with some uninvited guest first." she started jerking forward first, then stopped as if she'd caught her foot on something.

Gently and with rigid grace, her head turned back but her eyes stayed forward, always sticking on the three of them. Eyes narrowing she raised a hand up and over, a shadow then quickly taking the trio below the surface of the water, as the many shadows below converged on the new victims, enveloping the freshmen in the middle of a frenzy.

"Simple." Tamao told the blood Imp lounging on the chair, its round adorable eyes now wide.

'Stupid.' it stated chidingly. She sneered cruelly.

"I will soon have a VAMPIRE, a SUCCUBUS, and whatever HE was added to my powers! How am I STUPID!?" she stood straight up, jabbing her palm skyward to claw at the air. The Imp suddenly laughed maliciously, but still it kept the cute persona. Her body suddenly went rigid, forcing her into a square stance. Suddenly her back twisted, her hand and the knife within her grip slicing through the air, coming straight into contact with a black baton. Following this her hip skirt snaked upwards, twirling itself into a drill like shape before shooting toward the assailant.

A blonde sliver of hair fell from a pretty little head, as purple eyes narrowed on the swim captain.

"A Hellspawn Mermaid? That's new." Sabato commented to herself. Tamao snarled, showing off her three rows of teeth.

"What is with all the interruptions today!" the swim captain roared with rage. Her body bristled in disgust, eyeing the Angel as she arched herself over, glaring at the newcomer. A fin tipped with many spines sprouted from her back, accented in her own blood, which she hardly seemed to notice.

Sabato's face grew with concern. "What's going on?! What did you do to yourself?"

"I was offered power and I took it!" Tamao snarled, letting out a piercing screech as she quickly launched forward.

More fins quickly popped from her forearms, each a blood splattered red, immediately the Hellmaid (Name pending Sabato thought) swiped down with her left, then followed with an uppercut. The blonde took a step back to get some space, dodging the first then parrying the second strike with the baton, quickly shocking the demonized mermaid. The Angel quickly put some distance between the before her opponent could recover. Quickly she began looking through the water's surface, trying to locate her missing friends, but no sign of them was found. A dark chuckle sounded off from behind her.

"I hope you didn't think it be that easy would you?" Tamao giggled viciously, her checks twitching from the strain of smiling so hard. Sabato raised her weapon up to block the next strike ready for the fight.

"Here and now..." Sabato grew silent before her head rose eyes narrowed. "I'll prove myself!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**First Sup people congratulations are in order for myself! Ive finally reached the same number of chapter as my original incarnation of this story(pats self on back). The reason this is so important was the first story was done when I had literally nothing to eat up my time. But between my job, friends, and other miscellaneous shit this has been going quite well. Now in other news I have another story that I'm officially working on spawn / Dragon Ball Z which is taking a very long time to even get the idea down but should be up in the next few months. Also ad plug here: please check out blades seeketh blood by StrongRaider101 a nice little Dark Souls Akame ga kill crossover which I highly recommend.**_

D/C: _I don't own diddly dick would I be on here if I did?_

 **p.s. Review pls I'd like to make improvements in my style and overall writing skills I can't do much if you guys don't let me know what's wrong or if I'm lacking something.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Where the heck are we!" A simple question to be sure but not one easily answered for the three Yokai academy students as they took their surroundings

"Kurumu-san you shouldn't yell so loudly we don't know what's around here!" Tsukune warned. The place was bizarre to say the least complete. Fleshy trees, a river of blood and a red sky mixed with dark grey clouds rolling overhead. The Place they found themselves in had no wind, no signs of civilization, or a sign of hope. The whole world had a crushing aura so hopeless, full of despair.. a violation of the very nature they knew. "How did we even get here?" he wondered allowed.

"Does it even matter!?"

"Kurumu-chan pleases calm down!" Moka pleaded.

"No it was a bad Idea from the start!" the succubus screamed loudly her cry screaming far and wide in the red void. From beyond the scope of vision a terrifying screech let loose in return full of fervor and malice.

/: _Sabato quickly dodge a serrated tail aiming to separate her head from her shoulders. The tail came close barely skimming her skin cutting only the first layer but still that was a hit she could be touched._

 _Tamao smiled.:/_

The three teens looked off in all directions trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. And from that noise several sounded off with two sounding closer than the rest. Tsukune kept whirling around, he could feel the feel them moving closer. Though it seemed like one further back caused him the most issue. Eyes scanned the bleeding horizon for any movement that was caught within the gaze of mortals. They saw nothing but they all felt eyes upon then taking in every detail.

"This place is creepy." Kurumu said quietly. She quickly slunk over to Tsukune and wrapped her arms around his right enclosing it within her breast. His face went red from the closeness of the succubus's assets as he squirmed and stammered for his release.

"K-kurumu-san?!"

"This place scares me but you'll protect me won't you Tsukune-kun?" she teased.

 _/: Leaping upwards, Tamao quickly corkscrewed, tail gaining a serrated edge extending many feet to bisect The currently bleeding Angel. Covered in multiple wounds Sabato swiped the appendage off to the side causing the limb to strike the poolside, chipping off a good chunk of the marble. Sabato dashed forward quickly meeting the Hellspawn maiden with an elbow strike to the solar plexus as she landed then drew her arm up hitting Tamao's chin first with her elbow then with her baton. The Angel smiled in victory before frowning when the older girl looked at her in complete rage green mist leaving her eyes. /:_

"We need to stop messing around!" Moka tried to sound as if The succubus' current molestation of her first friend didn't really keep her calm in her words nor did the blood like river that flowed next to them. She could tell it was blood, the salty iron smell had assailed her nose the very moment she entered this place. But blood was blood and it had to come from somewhere or something…

Or someone's.

"Moka-san is right you know, how are we supposed to get out of here if we're still in the same place we started?" Tsukune offered. Kurumu huffed.

"What's moving going to do? None of us can get us out of here or else we would have left already right?" she argued. "and even so what if we run into something?!" she held onto the humans arm tighter.

"Well staying here certainly doesn't help anything!" Moka yelled louder than she meant to. The whole area became quiet the blood river seemed to lose some of its flow and the clouds over head seemed to still. Young teen eyes began searching again. Moka's ears perked up, a smile gracing her face as she put her hands to her face surrounding her mouth like a cone.

"HELLO~?!"

 _/: "Hello? Can you hear me?" Tamao called playfully. Sabato laid on the ground arms cradled around her stomach clenching it to ease her discomfort. She had multiple new cuts on her arms, back, and legs. Tamao playfully swished her serrated tail playfully to and fro behind her. "You know something? While I miss my old tail this is quite (giggle) TAILented don't you think." the Angel groaned pitifully on the poolside._

" _You're right, very poor taste." The demonically upgraded mermaid nodded mockingly. She stepped toward the downed girl with the grace of a girl who took a couple shoots to the knee limping rather heavily. With each step her mouth unhinged and teeth grew little by little forcing her to keep her mouth partially parted. Squatting down to face the blonde her tail slithered around raising the Angel's head with the fins of her tail._

" _Look at you… pathetic." she sneered. "What did you even assume? that you would come in as some sort of knight in shining armour and save those poor hopeless fools that offered themselves up cause we showed some skin?" she scoffed then noticed Sabato's hand creeping toward her baton. Tamao's tail quickly split itself apart and impaled the appendage without a moment of hesitation. The blonde withheld her cry but still tears fell down her face. The second tail sprouted an arrow head and took aim at her head. "Good bye~" she sang joyesly._

" _HELLO!" came an equally obnoxious voice from her left Tamao made to turn her head but her vision was filled with a large metal club covered in spikes with various odds angles and bends. The blow caught her across the face ending her execution. The Hell maiden was sent sailing across the pool, through the fence and a hop, skip, and jump into the courtyard where a few students had settled only to scatter. Sabato looked to the familiar face with light blue hair in short spiky ponytails wearing school uniforms dress shirt/blazer combo. She held the club on her shoulder like it wasn't an oversized baseball bat._

" _I haven't seen you in a while Sabato-chan, missed me?"/:_

"Moka-CHAN!×14" a slew of male students called from a clearing with various spike like barriers laid in front of them with sharpened spears in hand making a perimeter that the several females of the swim team could not cross. More than half of the males looked older than forty with a few of those looking like seventy year olds.

The vampire blinked in confusion.

"What's going on?" she questioned. She placed a hand to her chest and took careful steps forward trying to comprehend what she just walked in on. On of the girls with murky colored hair brandished sharp rows of teeth a piranha would be jealous of.

"Step off Pinkie! Get your own meal." she commanded. She was brutally interrupted as a rather large stone clocked her in the side of the head causing her to clutch her head in pain.

"Minami-Chan!?"

"We aren't food you...you….Cunt!" ( _Le gaspx6_ ) even some of the guys looked at the lone brown haired students with raised eyebrows. "What?" the girl who got hit in the head began to tear up.

"I'm...not(gasp)..a Cuuuunt!" she wailed loudly. Both parties looked at the lone student with harsh glares.

"But..she.."

"That was rather mean." Moka commented off handily. In that calm moment Kurumu and Tsukune both came jogging up covered in sweat. The brown hair student began slowly leaving his barrier safety a few of the guys began poking with the sharpened sticks to get him to go faster. The afflicted males began wheezing warnings only to cough hoarsely. He stopped halfway to the girls side and squatted down to get a better face to face with the girl he assailed.

"Minami-san...i'm sorry. I'm just scared, we all are and you tried to steal our lives not even 40 minutes ago!" he pointed out. The guys nodded in affirmative while the girls looked away sheepishly. "But I had no right to call you a cu..cu...the C-word." he finished lamely. The razor tooth girl removed her hands from her face and smiled softly. She moved closer toward the brown haired boy.

"What's your name?" she asked. He suddenly got nerves as she approached in measured steps.

"Um… I-its Ikaze C-chousuke" he forced out breathlessly. She sauntered for him carefully a hand raised towards his chest, he moved back slightly but did not completely move away from the touch. She smiled gently and he smiled nervously back. Minami smile gently at first then fangs grew and she smirked evilly as she leapt towards him aiming for his neck. With rash movements the brown haired male threw himself outta the way as the girls laughed and the guys shivered holding up their Spears with flimsy resistance.

With fangs bared again the swim team circled the males ready to finish their meals suddenly they found Moka between them arms raised out to the side.

"We shouldn't be doing this right! We are not safe! Why are you even doing this?!" Her voice was still leveled but below her bravado she was nervous she wasn't strong enough to take on all of them and most of the guys had already been weakened. A girl with deep purple colored hair and glasses stepped forward, Hands on her hips.

"The only way we are getting out of here is if we finish them off hm!" her face remained stomach but her many rows and sharp teeth gave her a Glasgow smile that exuded boredom of waiting and was ready to rip out throats. "If we don't we'll be stuck here forever hn!" The girls nodded behind her sharp nails formed as they partially turned to fight on land. Moka whimpered nervously completely unsure of what to do. Without noticing till it happened, Tsukune had made his way in front of her and even mover her a foot back while kurumu had sandwiched herself between the two.

" Stop this! There's no point in what you've done, what you've been told is a lie!" Tsukune declared. He was shaking but not as badly as he had been. ' _Moka-san is so brave. But..._ ' he gazed forward with determination as he felt the approach of something sinister. It was large but it moved like a shadow swiftly and without weight. It was an unusual feeling like it's scratching at the base of the skull he just needed to get her and Kurumu away from here. This whole place was...

" How the fuck would you know!" Minami screamed at him. She was crouched low in pounce position ready at any moment to let loose. An unnamed girl took the decision into her own hands leaping with teeth and Claws wide aiming for tsukune. But he wasn't looking at her instead looking off to the side.

She took a sudden change in direction and she was spiked body first into the ground. Above her body was a large grey hand attached to a long spindly gray arm, 3 ft long claws at the end of the spider like fingers attaching the hands too long arms attached to a large body with only a prominent head with a very slim body. On its back with a large curved spike, red eyes were rimmed with flesh like melted goggles Tufts of fur decorated along the bottom of its chin in the sides of its jaw.

' _ **Intahsepted!**_ ' it mentally screamed in joy as the whispers dug into the brains of all present they quickly clutched at their ears in the wake of the pain that ran through their skulls. ' _**Tahday must be mah 632nd birthday cuz gonna be some GUD fun tonight!**_ ' whatever was continue to cheer as it picked up the girl who spine broke was obviously broken with the way her whole body looked to flop when the creature picked her up. she gurgled moan quietly blood leaking from her mouth. Everyone watched on edge. ' _**Ain't much meat on ya but I suppose that you'll be a gud startin course.**_ ' it took opposing hand and slowly ran a claw across her forehead blood leaks like a broken faucet, dripping down the sides of her face she moans louder but was still unable to make a coherent sound. The group of the Swim team and there would be victims hightailed it out of the area dispersing to various corners. Then the creature watched them run(or in the cause of the old males hobble) away. It giggled harshly.

' _**look at em scurry like roaches can't wait tah crush em!**_ ' and then took two fingers and place them on the girls Temples and gently started to apply pressure. She squealed as if she was a banshee. Her cries were long and painful tears running down her face mixing with the blood that constricts cheeks. The strange gray creature continued gently massaging the spots with sharp talons digging into her flesh with patient glee until the cries of a certain pink haired vampire in drew it away.

She'd without much warning took the male's hand and placed it on her rosary and forced it snatched away, in that instance the blood red clouds seemed to get darker and it almost imitation of the moon appear in the sky and within moments the pink haired girl was gone replaced by a more mature silver-haired version. And in the next moment she leapt high above the demon and with a leg held up high prepared an axe kick.

She smirked Triumphantly.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Inner Moka declared as gravity brought her down towards her intended target. But with the quickness that she had not expected the grey creature brought the body of the unconscious girl up as a shield. Unable to stop her momentum she retracted her legs and kicked out with her other shifting herself around changing her intended target from its head to its a wrist but with an even more sudden motion the monster snatched her with its free hand grabbing her quickly by the ankle and whipped her far off into the other side of the clearing. Moka struck off against a tree and let out an unholy gasp as air rushed her out of her lungs.

' _ **Mah place? This is mah place-**_ ' the monster unceremoniously dropped the unconscious girl. Without removing itself complete from its squatting position the thing began a sort of waddle walk that appeared to make it appear like its hulking form slow and cumbersome. A few meters from Moka it elongated its lower jaw some several feet created the image of a grin.

' _ **And y'all are tresspassin!**_ ' raising a limb into to the air it became too wiggle and rythe grotesquely, bumps and blisters begin to form until the edges of the arm became a slick and shiny blade.

"Heads up!" a voice cried off to the side, Kurumu now in succubus form darted towards the lumbering monster Klaus elongated poised at its back. Without turning around the blade swung around twist 30° at the Joint of the shoulder till its elbow was facing at an angle towards the purple haired girl. Seeing what he intended to do Moka got up on one hand and quickly kicked at the knee of the demon. Buckling under its own weight it twisted and fell over quickly lashing out with its bladed limb missing the girl. The air pressure generated sent out an blade of wind cutting down three trees and maring others.

With its free hand it quickly pinned down the grounded vampire and with its other it just jointed it again quickly becoming whip like in nature and with a quick flick struck to succubus as she was just meter away from it and then quickly shifting back to a hand pinned her down as well.

' _ **Ain't I just the luckiest Phlebiac? I' the others got tah other little interlopers! Its freakin' game night tonight.**_ ' it turned its eyes to Tsukune who'd stayed in his exact position it all started the rosary still in hand. The Phlebiac now chuckled. ' _ **So strange not tah see one of ya silly little apes run.**_ ' picking up both vampire and succubus it's still up to its full height nearly two stories tall. It walked very much like a human at the moment its gate slow and measured unlike the strange waddle it did earlier. ' _ **What are you staring so intently for?**_ ' mere inches from the human it squated back down squaring both moka and Kurumu in closed fists but was very careful not to squeeze them. Both girls struggled valiantly with Moka's strength causing the hand muscles to tense but neither made progress from freeing themselves. ' _ **Are my eyes that pretty?**_ ' it asked completely serious. Light Red met Brown as both figures stared intently into the others eyes.

Tsukune felt something wiggle into his head and squirm around a bit suddenly meeting another sensation as another presence squirmed in his mind. The grey creature eyes widened exponentially shoving its heavy brow higher up onto its head. The humans eyes twitched when he grabbed his head groan as the creature before him dived deeper.

"W-wh-ats hap-pening?" he fell to his knees.

"Tsukune/-kun!" the girls called out trying to further escape the beasts grasp.

' _ **No fucking way! By Malabolgia's sphincter**_ _!_ _ **Violator didn't kill the brat after all!**_ ' it tossed its massive arms in the air opening its palms in celebration… proceeding to toss Kurumu and Inner Moka to either side of it a few meters on either side. ' _ **and tah do something like this!(probably wasn't intentional remembering the last incident but still) I can't flippin stand it.**_ '

"Grah!" the lone human cried from the ground. Kurumu was quickly by his side, her wings crooked in several places so they didn't fold properly. Inner had got up but didn't move from her spot.

' _ **Oops! My bad wouldn't want your head poppin like a zit now do we?**_ ' it's four fingered hand glowed quickly waving over the downed teen while Kurumu flinched under the massive limb. The downed human physically relaxed while his eyes squinted due to the muscles around his eyes still twitching.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" Inner demanded. Such speed and strength is only known to high class monsters and only seeing knowing the likes of one of them and actually seeing another in action yet all knowledge of them are nonexistent. "Weren't you about to kill us?" it seemed to smirk again. Placing its arms to the ground it appeared to be on all fours starring completely at the three.

' _ **Change o' plans.**_ '

 _ **Back at Yokai Academy- Sabato PoV**_

Sabato clearly wasn't feeling in the mood especially not to be saved by the likes of HER. To see the Dokuro here all in her glory, stand in her confident way rubbed the already injured Angel the wrong way. She stood with the confidence that she yearned for, in the posture that she desired and with the strength to crumble the very foundations in which they stood... she was jealous. So she watched her once opponent dance with her once rival she couldn't help but remember back to when she was younger and how one simple Mission went very VERY wrong. How again she felt helpless and again she was weak and now she was always shown pity and how she hated it. This was supposed to be her time, this was supposed to be her mission and this is when she finally got to prove that she was better only to be shown she wasn't. As she watch them dance how Dokuro swung her club around with such ease but the very air that came off of each motion strike the hell Maiden and send her back as a bumbled heap she would then touch against the poolside and dart forward trying to get closer. Both practices of using her weapon for years and the experience of many battles gave the light blue haired girl the knowledge to raise the weapon over her head to block the serrated over head strike ten quickly shove one tail off to the side to offset the second that had attempted to pierce her head.

Dokuro smiled a light smile.

Sabato shivered.

Stepping into the green haired girls guard she strike the older girl with the pommel in the Solar plexus in a gentle tap yet speedy tap. The blonde watched in fascination and horror as Tamao's face quickly distorted into one in pain and agony watching as stress lines ripped into her face and her jaw unhinged further, veins popped out of her neck and head as her stomach collapsed on itself.

Once Dokuro removed her weapon the once dangerous swim Captain crumbled to a heap, cradling the crator on her stomach but falling over. Tears mixed with blood and mucus drip down her face as a pain was simply too much for her to take her she fell quickly into unconsciousness. It barely been anytime since they started and it had been over with a few simple move.

' _She's really lucky._ ' Sabato thought thinking back to all the times the blue haired Angel used all her strength and the fat end of Excalibolg and the following results of her liquifying bodies and blood showers. She wasn't called the bludgeoning Angel for nothing.

"Hey Sabato-chan?" the blunette started walking back over to her tossing her club up and down and catching the hefty weapon like nothing. "You ok?" said blood gave a look that was half way between a smile and a sneer.

"That's a joke right?" Dokuro had enough sense to look sheepish before taking her club and making a quick set of four circular motions before lightly touching Sabato. She flinched at first before ease settled over her. The cuts she received embed away as the bruises she had started to form melted back below the surface to never be seen again. "Thank you." she commented quietly. Quickly gripping one hand over the other she quickly tried to keep her hands from shaking. Unexpectedly she found arms snake themselves around her trying to soothe and comfort her.

Not this time.

"You aren't weak Sabato-chan, you never were." She felt herself be pushed back and readjusted to look the blunette in the face. "You're better than this" the blonde could feel tears forming flooding over the brim of her eyelids.

"Then why am I such a failure?" question became an answered when a large green portal opened up its world like at running whirlpool and the rage like a storm. comically though three figures popped out; the pink-haired vampire, the purple blue haired succubus, and the brown haired human each falling toward the pool. The silver haired Moka let out a panicked screech before using Tsukune as a platform to vault herself to the pool the Gate of the portal a gray head popped out and look down upon them.

' _ **I'm only letting y'all go cause ya know the kid! We're keepin' the others no exception.'**_ it giggled psychotically before looking at the now unsubmerged Tsukune who was still carrying the injured Kurumu with him. ' _ **I can't wait to see ya hatch.**_ ' it giggled once more before returning to the portal.

A few moments later the portal imploded on itself, silently dissolving into green particles that vanished before they reached the ground below. At reaching the water's edge Tsukune attempted to pull himself up along with Kurumu but found he quickly found was lacking.

"Moka-san, help please?" he asked but came out more as pleading. The vampire scoffed.

"You're both wet." she deadpanned as if that was the all that all the information he need to know. His eyebrows furrowed quizzically his lips parting slowly ready to ask why that mattered at all.

"She's weak to water." The succubus sputtered trying to pull herself from the pool. Unsurprisingly the overall weakness of her limbs kept her from pulling up properly though her chest did not help. Growing in frustration she let out a low groan that sounded more like an ill pleased moan. As she made another attempt she found two hands grab each of her arms and pull her up out of the pull she looked at Sabato who was no longer covered in bruises and cuts had assisted. The Blonde gently smiled.

"Thank you." The Angel nodded gently before going back over to the strange blue haired girl. Inner Moka took notice of her as well as Tsukune continued to try and remove himself from the pool.

"And you are?" she commanded. But the girl didn't flinch or shy away. She just smiled even bigger.

"I'm first year Dokuro from the 2-B class! I'm an old friend of Sabato-chan!" she delightfully chirped each sentence. The Blonde went wide eyed.

"You've been here? I thought you left after the first day?"

"I did but after giving a quick report Co-Director Babel-" Sabato flinched "decided it was best for me to stay onsite in case of another incident." she explained smiling. Off to the side skinny managed to bring himself out of the pool slowly with the left arm and then dragging them self to roll onto the poolside wet from head to toe breath a sigh of relief to finally have been out, waiting next to him in a Inner Moka tapped her foot impatiently. His eyes flickered to her before he averted his eyes back toward the pool

"My Rosary." she stated. His eyes questioned blinking in realization before he began digging through his pockets. He pulled out the pendant which held a nice sheen of water on it that appeared to glisten as he offered it up to the silver haired vampire. Her face upturned into a sneer at the prospect of touching her weakness. Till a hand came off from the side and took it away. Heads snapped toward the culprit to see Sabato who began rubbing the rosary on the dry spots of her clothes. When satisfied with the pendent she held it up for Inner to take back. First inspecting the piece for any droplets of water, Inner took it back still pensive as to take it back.

"My thanks." She announced. Sabato gave a polite nod. Raising her head just a bit she eye'd the blonde then toward the blunette who'd began a strange dance with a large metal club in her hand over Kurumu. "Who is she really?" The Vampire questioned the bluenette like she asked for a second opinion of the girl herself. Gazing back toward her fellow Angel she smiled softly watching Kurumu get up and move around with before thanking the blonde profusely.

"Mitsukai Dokuro, an old friend." she stated as a matter of fact.

"Where's the unpleasant one?" somehow Sabato guessed she meant Marcel with the way she said "Unpleasant"

"Taken. Most likely by a Phlebiac." she droned as simply as one gave a report. Moka nodded.

"One of his own am I correct? He's fine then seeing as we've gotten to know another, they must get along just fine." she stated before slapping her Rosary back on. From inner to Outer the pink haired Vampire stuttered around some before falling over onto Sabato avoiding the still soaked Tsukune.

"I don't know about you but having my lungs pierced by my ribs isn't exactly my idea of "fine" and "getting along". The blonde spoke underneath her breath. Groaning softly the pinkette came to as Dokuro joyfully added.

"They must have used him as a catalyst. The barrier around the school wouldn't have allowed them to rip it open without _**HIM**_." she stressed out.

"Him?" Tsukune and Moka echod while Sabato's own left her trembling.

"He begged for help, I doubt he was in on it." the Blonde added.

"He wasn't supposed to have contact with them at ALL!" Dokuro argued.

" -He didn't. His file states he's only an "Honored" Phlebiac. He's had no contact since maybe seven years of age." Sabato recited. He head flickered from side to side as if she was trying to pinpoint something.

"You guys!" Kurumu whispered loudly. "People are headed this way!" panic set over the group as with little warning the blue haired Angel darted off. Quickly followed by Kurumu who'd grabbed Tsukune whom gave a big yelp as he was dragged away.

"Wait shouldn't we-" Moka had started talking but she was led away by Sabato who with great strength dragged her away.

Alone the curled body of Tamao shook with rasping breath as she came too. She hacked and coughed, whee we used and moaned as the red and black and white accents begin to melt from her body. It pulled around her form before linking into the drain a few feet away from her leaving her in her old bathing suit. With great pain she lifted her head enough to see a shadow underneath her lifeguard chair with glowing round eyes and a faux smile that simply vanished. She groaned in agony as she attempted to lift herself up only to fall.

She made many more attempts never noticing the several shadows that blanketed her.

Nor the hand that reached for her.

"Ichinose Tamao." The green haired girl gasped loudly as pain racked her body. She couldn't turn around to face the speaker but she knew that voice and the features that went with it. The cruel sarcastic yet authoritative voice was complementary to his regal features; his long blonde hair that reached with shoulders, his elegant jawline, pointed ears, completed with dark dots for eyebrows. During her first year she once swooned for him but now she knew better than to expect any outlandish school girl fantasy. But as the years went she got to know his cruel streak which got even worse when he made it into the Public safety Committee and worse still as its leader. She froze about when a hand grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up. Limbs weak and stomach hurting she had no strength to struggle like that would have been a good idea anyway.

"I need to ask you some questions."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Attention!**_

 _ **Sorry for the long time and not even having a decently sized chapter to show for it. Life honestly has run me a bit ragged to tell the truth and has really put a few things into perspective for me. mostly how to better manage my time. first things first the chapter after next will be the last one that takes place outside of school for awhile(Huzzah!) these chapters are supposed to introduce the players I have revolving around Marcel, Sabato, and Tsukune to put it simply. The recent chapters of spawn have somehow turned into the chess game of the gods and I'm going to be following that structure mostly. Also after the next chapter I'll be dividing my time with the other stories I currently have clogged. First one up will be DBZ/Spawn and I've been planning this one really fucking carefully I might add. sadly it probably wont be out till December. Also I'm sparingly ask for reviews but i'd really like an opinion on how i'm doing so far in regards to my story i know i can go off the stats but reviews help much better.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: The Rules set by...**_

" _Marcello Wicke Si- forgive me, Wicke is the Family name you use correct?" The voice was smooth yet firm but every bit of feminine personality graced the voice that spoke to the downed male. He knew he was laid up on a bed but it only had a sheet on it the mattress itself was firm._

 _He groaned involuntarily._

" _I'd firstly like to apologize I wasn't aware that the Phlebiacs had that sort of relationship with each other or...anyone really." An audible crack of bone mending, more specifically multiple ribs resetting into proper order. Noting the the pressure being applied to the spots in which his bones had cracked and splintered, someone was working on him Half-dazed Marcel let a roar rip from his throat but this roar wasn't an unnatural cry but a very human cry of pain and agony._

 _Grey eyes snapped open only to be blinded by the the dim lights of a small laboratory room._

"I warned you Babel-" The dark-skinned youth tuned his head over to see three figure in the room with him. The first was a faceless lackey who was mending him, the second the woman who he assumed was speaking before, and- "that Violator was a wild card and wasn't to have any interactions with Mr. Wicke here." Mammon.

"There was already a security breach when he first entered the country by Violator. What's worse, he left various blood incantations upon young Mr. Wicke that we are only seeing the evidence of now." Marcel focused on the woman first. She was quite striking an appearance with long dark blue hair and blunt bangs. She appeared to wear an outfit that seemed a cross between a kimono and business Woman's outfit, she had very familiar purple eyes but her face held great concentration great Beauty with pale skin. Her face was stone like, not giving away any emotions she focused all intent on him trying to gain some sort of understanding from his squirming form on the table. He gripped the table to turn himself over to face the Fallen Angel and who ever this stoned faced bitch was.

" Bullshit." He let off allowing all occupants to see him full awake. "Clown was nowhere near me ever since I arrived. He tried multiply times, he messaged me I blocked him. The only thing I ever came close to have him was his handiwork and a phone call." Mammon shook his head despondently. The woman only known as Babel brought out a Manila folder and opened it.

"A few hours (3.5 to be exact) after the day of your arrival a mother and her young child were found in an alley both dead. Forensics showed the child had been dead for about an hour while the mother had been dead for few days two at the most. The mother had a hole in her back and her heart removed while the young child throat was crushed. The odd detail on the mother was a Tattoo that her husband didn't recognize on her lower back as a tramp stamp more to the point it looked like this." she held a photo out for him to look at. It showed a very familiar woman whose eyes had sunken in and we skin had lost its luster the child's eyes were wide open and looked up and struggled for air his neck had a very deep bruises but if one noticed deeply resembled his mother's own hands in size. A smaller box on the photo though showed a Mark that was on her back, a stylized blue M. Marcell glared at the picture glared at that simple image that he innately knew of that symbol he knew marked the Hellspawn Symbiote suits or the blue face that the clowns form held. Even the small mark on that once marked his left wrist.

"So Violator possessed someone to get close to plant his curse on you and to cause havoc on the Yokai Campus it seems." Babel rattled off. Marcel glared hatefully.

"Then why have him get me? I was already on my way back after one of the incantations went off the fault of that Angel that's at the school."

"You were wanted faster than the bus could deliver you so we could deal with the curses but it seems like its already too late for that." Mammon answered. "plus he could track you better than we could. Though we honestly didn't mean for him to get you like that we had no idea he'd be so... rough."

"Liar."

"Marcel, Which Angel activated the curse?"

"Which Angel? What do you mean which only..." realization dawned on his face as he thought more in it. "That blue haired cunt was- IS on campus?!" Babel nodded a half nod.

"I see so Sabato did then. That's very troublesome that's she making such rookie mistakes again." The unassuming lackey backed from the mattress as the Marcel attempted to remove himself from it limbs shaking from the effort.

"I don't care about Sabato! Why is that blue haired-" He's words were cut off as Mammon raised a hand. Any curse that was formed in His mind was cut off and any rant was destroyed by the gesture.

"We're taking a walk to the lobby, I expect you out of this room and dressed within a minute at your current strength." his hand pointed to a chair in the corner of the room piled with clothes along a pair of shoes with socks. Marcel clicked his tongue then threw his legs off the table. Attempting to push himself with his hands completely off he found that they couldn't support his weight in a crumpled to the ground. The Lackey made quick movements to assist him but another gesture from Mammon ceased the action.

"The Fuck?" Marcel made an attempt to pick himself up again and found himself only able to get on his knees. "Why am I weak?!"

"Perhaps five minutes would be best?" Babel supplied.

"Two then." Mammon responded before leaving the room followed by Babel who said nothing else. The lackey seemed to look between the door and Marcel before too leaving the room. Concentrating on his Necroplasm he found the barest minimum for him to function, his Psychoplasm was just as low. He growled irritably as he made another attempt at moving only to flop again.

"Fuck..." he tried to make another pull of his stores only to grip at his neck when the sound of irate chittering sounded off loudly."Fuck!" he cried out. "What gives?!" whatever he was about to ask the necklace/parasite was immediately held off by the lackey entering the room again. She'd(surprise) removed her surgeon mask leaving her in a smock, a bandana, and large cork bottle glasses. He was probably glaring really hard If her flinch was anything to go by.

"(Either fuck off or help-)" she tilted her head in confusion. "(You've got to be-)" he pointed harshly to the clothes on the chair. She did a double take before scratching her head and did a jog over to the pile. After picking up the clothes she walked back then quickly said something that he didn't understand. He quickly took the rest of his destroyed uniform and tour from his chest showing off scarred flesh criss cross markings marred the right side of his body trailing all the way down his arm stopping above his wrist. Just as he remembered it, without much thought he dropped his pants and the lackeys face turned beat red. From her mouth came a piercing shriek before she fell to the ground.

"Humans." Marcell commented haphazardly before slipping on a long sleeved white shirt with red stripes, black pants and black and red shoes. It was a slow going affair far longer than should have taken, but he didn't care, they obviously didn't if they did-

 _Zzzt-phhrttt_

The pain rattled through his body from his forced transplant from the room to the hallway fully dressed and presentable.

"You were given a time limit, I expect it to be followed." Mammon order his face glower silently while the M like scar blazed angrily.

"If you'd like to heal me then that be great and if not-" a hand was held up and once more he shut up with no hesitation.

"I will not allow blatant disrespect a third time Marcel. You may have been raised in Hell but you have never experienced true torment to you or dealt to others." he changed his hand to where his middle and thumb were touching. "I'm more than willing to remedy that." Marcel went to open his mouth. "You have your shortcuts so do I. Spells back on by the way, you'll be needing it soon."

The teen said nothing after that as his face softened and his hands grasped each other to stop the shaking that begun. Mammon nodded, Babel shook her head.

"I see no reason for such threats."

"if you dealt with him as long as I have then you'd realize how untrue that statement is. As soon as he gets a little freedom he finds himself forgetting his manners." he raised a hand toward the teens jaw yet marcel did not fight the hand as it gripped his jaw. "A young pup off the leash who needed reminding. His twin was much more bearable but when she got her freedom it destroyed any obedience she had." Mammon's eyes gleamed. "it will not happen again." Mammon let his hand drop from Marcel's shaking chin, as his eyes became dull.

The teen still stood stock as the Elder fallen begin walking down the hall, Babel seem to. Eye either one of them before she too fell into step after Mammon. The little lackey seemed to question between what just happened and continuing on. Quickly Marcel's eyes remained dazed and blank for a few more seconds till they blinked few time gray eyes fearful before he too moved quickly with a noticeable limp towards the ever frightening man in a nice suit.

Some time passed in silence.

"So I'm sure you've noticed by now." Mammon stated. Marcel didn't answer at first instead shaking his head first. "I'm not facing you." Taking a deep breath the teen lowly gave a "No Sir." before returning to silence. The demon lord groaned quietly to himself. Before he could speak though Babel cleared her throat grabbing all attention from the small group as they walked down the hall plus the sudden trickle of people As they entered a new are. She quickly waived those people off.

"I've taken away your control unit in order to make some adjustments." He began. "according to the data that was reviewed from your head, It seems that certain interactions have caused it to become unstable once again." Marcell stayed silent but a little bit of attitude slipped back into his face as his lips scrunched up in confusion. Babel looked back at him and tilted her head at the facially expression but made no verbal comment.

The human following though did though she stepped in front of him but managed to keep the pace going.

"It was found that certain activities/interactions would cause a hate circuit." The Angel and Fallen nodded at the explanation that was delivered by the human. Marcell how ever tilting his head while cocking his eyebrow.

"So I'm moody who gives a shit?" The girl. Seemed to get a bit nervous now. "Does it really matter?" she nodded.

"How do you feel right now?"

"I don't notice how I feel it's a distraction." eyebrows were raised at the statement. Babel look to Mammon disapprovingly. The Fallen shrugged.

"I didn't set this up, he actually wanted that or it was suggested and he preferred it."

"And who would tell a child that being unable to feel his own emotions is a good idea? Who suggests stunting a child in how he understands themselves is a good idea?"

"That does seem a tad cruel...if I may add." the girl-woman Marcel finally noticed. She was on the shorter side but she was obviously older than at least 20. Both supernatural beings eyed her before staring once more at each other.

"It was a simple reward system. The faster and efficient he did a job the sooner he returned to his home and his guardian to which he could feel his emotions."

"That would cause a disconnect in the way he views everything and cause bursts of frustration without even realizing a build up was occurring and react with nothing short of explosive rage."

"That's what the control unit is for, that is what Viscerator is for."

"That-" Started Babel. "Would cause a feeling of anxiety that he wouldn't he know what to do with and her couldn't even proceed to deal with it properly Mammon. What you did was send a ticking time bomb to a school full of children with no care for the outcome that may no doubt play out from an obvious hazard." the Angel admonished. The Fallen sneered.

"Do not play at being a Holy, kind, understanding being Babel when you yourself gave him his first mission. Something about correcting a failure?" Marcel suddenly felt a twitch in his brain, a sort of switch that clicked but the circuitry was incorrectly set upnor more correctly sabotaged. causing a spark but no true connection causing his head to suddenly jolt to the side before correcting itself.

"The fuck?" Mammon smiled for a moment before staring back at Babel. The Angel glared harshly and the human woman shivered even Marcell held his arm trying to warm himself.

"That was very uncalled for Mammon. And her I thought you a gentleman even if you are a traiter." the smile still adorned The fallen's face but the his hands gripped his cane tightly forcing his knuckles white. "Mr. Wicke." The male snapped to attention. "these are your standing orders from now on. Heed them." Babel's face became just as emotionless as when he first saw her. Yet the power that her eyes emitted showed a far stronger more combative side than he'd expected. " _**Commands number one:**_ you shall not engage in unnecessary violence nor express rage towards any undeserving parties. _**Command number 2:**_ during your time under the service of Kanzuki Karin you shall not divert from her words, she is to give orders as your superior till you pay off your debt, no harm will be done to her by your hands nor can you stand by and allow it. _**Command number three:**_ On your turn to school you shall work with the two angels assigned to you as a well-oiled machine to complete the task assigned. These are the commands you will follow and will be bound by under my command." before Marcel could respond Mammon let out choked laugh. It was caught in his throat and send something between smooth and almost hacked choking.

"He isn't yours to command Babel you're lucky I sent him on that mission for you those years ago what makes you can control him." the smirk that Mammon had was wiped away rather quickly when Babel returned one of her own and then she spoke and Marcell for the umpteenth time in a week found it very hard to breath. The pressure was one his neck but this time it was the shard of agony leading but the ribbon that glowed with a white light. He wasn't able to see it but the strange combo pendent was actually making a face as the ex eye formed a circle and then increasing in size as well as the other increasing taking the impression of a freak out.

The walking workers did not hinder in step as they passed the display of cruelty. Many frowned while others smirked ruefully. "I bet the feeling that you're having now is quote known to you isn't it?" she walked towards him but did not look at him or even acknowledge him, only watching Mammon as the teen suffered on the ground. "A most strange state of being, being alive when someone demands it and being dead all other times. How does it feel? When you suddenly feel your own heart beat? Or a breath of air get stripped from your lungs?" she took a heel a pushed it underneath the downed youths head yet still refused to look him in the face. "You're nothing but a facsimile of an actual autonomous being a thing wishing to be human or even self divining."

She finally took her eyes off of Mammon and settled them on first the woman whom let out a mouse like squeak before darting away. She then let purple eyes rest on Marcell. He stopped pawing at his neck though the veins in his neck popping out gave way to the stress his body was under.

He simply gave up.

With a satisfied nod Babel spoke unknown words and the choking stopped triggered state. Yet Marcell did not inhale suddenly or even move from his lifeless posture. He was just there staring blankly at the floor. "I gave up too much time for the follies of others to playout as they saw fit to fail before I fixed the mess." her eyes narrowed and glowed with power. "Not this time." she said no more and simply left the young woman nervously followed after her with hurried steps. Mammon glared in her Direction eyes flaming with Fury before he took a long calming breath and then left as well.

"Worthless." was the last thing Marcell heard. He paid it no mind. Whatever Babel had done was far worse than what Al could do or what Mammon did. Or perhaps its because he didn't have Viscerator to fill that void in his chest. That crushing black hole that was his existence. He was a weapon Marcell new that, he was never really praised either. But who praises the blade or the bullet for doing what it was designed to do.

For now he was broken but soon he'd be reforged again.

...right? A weapon like him couldn't be left discarded? He had skill? purpose? A reason?

At some point it became readily apparent that all the workers in the office simply kept walking past, ignoring his slumped form on the ground. They paid him little mind heads straight as eyes quickly darted over his form and then back forwards continuing to their destination. He felt pool to get up for sat his neck possibly The Shard of lethal or The Shard of the Angels cloth but he knew the will was not his own. He simply felt like staying or more to the point he didn't feel at all, his drive no longer there he is once again in an empty shell and nothing else mattered.

' _I'm not hollow._ ' Marcell gently reminded himself. "Just broken" he spoke gently. He was stumbling his feet barely lift off the ground nearly creating streaks upon the clean porcelain floor. At some point the demonics Angelic chokie seem to put a little pep in his step cousin to get a more natural gait and his walk though still heavy hitting harshly with each football as if you wanted to break the floor self with his weight and yet each movement was lazy and then wanting as if the movement of a doll. A japanese woman passed by as he entered the front of the building and even with his mind as bland and segmented ad his mind was he had to ask himself.

"This isn't a security office." he hummed lowly. His eyes scanned quickly noticing various Japanese men(with speckles of other races) walking around, lounging, drinking, and over all interacting with stunningly attractive Japanese woman. At the end of his scan Marcell took notice of someone with a blue face and red eyes. He couldn't tell what he should be feeling right now but as a smile filled with more teeth than a human jaw could contain greeted him he understood that the pounding of his heart wasn't simple nervousness.

( _ **Karin Kanzuki P.O.V.**_ )

"This is certainly most an unexpected place to pick up a delinquent." the blonde stated. She spoke to the other occupant in the back of the limo. Sakura kasugano was an unwitting tag along yo this pick up only wanting to know of Karin's training and maybe convince the Heiress to a spar. That was quickly denied in favor of her coming as some sort of back up against a known criminal or in this case some foreign guy that busted up her windshield. "Well, not to unexpected it is a front after all." Karin exclaimed rather blatantly. ' _A front?'_ Sakura parroted in her mind. " _Wolfram and Hart_ Is a security firm that doubles as a law firm that deals Multicultural and scientific fields around the world. But as a Security firm they cannot legally place location around the world that deal in Weapons. So they have so cleverly devised a great many smaller businesses that do backdoor deals such as; Orphanages, Outpatient clinics, Laboratories, and minor fronts such as Escort services and Minor Agencies."

"How do you know any of this?"

"This is basically public knowledge and they've wanted a proper partnership in my father's company anyway." The brown haired girl let out a low wispy gasp. Before tilting her head in confusion.

"If your father is already doing business why would he want to do it the "proper"?" way. Blonde smirked knowingly.

"What do you know of bulletproof glass?" The brunette shook her head.

"Not much honestly." Karin sigh.

"I should have known. Well to summarize it's a combination of two glasses: one hard, the other soft that instead of shattering will crack instead. That book that hit my Windshield capsized the whole thing and even bent the frame of the limo itself. My guess is that he is some kind of subject of genetic manipulation. My father of course views this as a tool while I view is as a disgusting waste of resources that could be used elsewhere and an abhorrent use of the dead." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I had a great many research done on the delinquent who damaged my property and the company he was associated with." The blonde explained. She stopped a moment to flip some non-existent hair from her face. "Most of it was blocked in lots of black tape and considered closed to any form of public viewing ever. In response I contacted a certain agent in Interpol to try and by pass some information. To be frank even they were denied even with the knowledge this was an international incident albeit a small insignificant one. At some point I was contacted via email with information on a timer before it would self delete."

"Could you reach the sender?" Sakura questioned. She didn't know when but she was leaning into the heiress' words this had suddenly became interesting. A shake of the blondes head was all the answer she got.

"Honestly I found this information hard to trust by simply reading some of the most basic information. Such as-"

 _CRASH_

Looking out the window both girls looked to the building they were to meet up with the young(Delinquent) man. The building was like a few others in the area with a very professional air around it. The windows had a slight tint while the concrete was pearlescent white that glowed as the sun hit it. The people around it had spread out as a window from the second story was smashed to pieces with someone lying below the impromptu exit. Sakura without much hesitation left the limo. Karin herself decided to watch from the vehicle.

( _ **Sakura pov**_ )

She really only wanted a spar today. In no way form or fashion did had she expected this. While suicide wasn't an exactly uncommon thing it was usually less...public. And granted it wasn't down from a second story window. Looking down Sakura at the male that was dressed in a White and Red striped shirt and black pants. He obviously was a foreigner if his dark skin a factor. He seemed somewhere around her age so young for something like this. That is till a groan caught her attention and he proceeded to lift himself up shaking shards of glass from his hair and clothes. When he turned his head away from her the two nasty cuts running below and around his right eye immediately popped out at her.

' _What's this guy gone through?_ ' the young teen could only imagine how he'd gotten that. He shook his head a few times before looking at her with cold unfeeling eyes.

"A Blue faced clown hasn't popped down here has he?"

"Um.. No?" he blinked lazily before falling over and closing his eyes. the brunette went wide-eyed before shaking him. "Wait you shouldn't sleep after falling! hey wake!"

He didn't.


End file.
